You and Aegya are MINE!
by FujoAoi
Summary: [END] Luhan yang sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka. Ini hanya sedikit dari kisah mereka dalam keluarga Oh kecil. Dengan Se Han. Maaf jika end kurang memuaskan. *bow* FujoAoi present : last chap from You and Aegya Are Mine!
1. Victim

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Karena author nggak tahan baca NC-NC-an. Oke? Read And Review Pleaseeee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

7.00 PM KST

"Aigoo… Masih saja kau berkutat dengan semua dokumen-dokumen yang lebih mengerikan dari seorang eomma yang mengamuk itu, Hun?"

"Hn… Kenapa? Kau jangan berlebihan begitu Hyung" ujar Sehun santai. Ia kemudian mulai membuka map baru untuk segera ia baca dan pelajari.

"Bukan begitu! Sebaiknya, kita bersenang-senang saja. Kan besok hari Sabtu! Jangan buat dirimu menjadi Ahjussi tua hanya karena semua hal yang lebih mengerikan dari eomma yang mengamuk!" ucap pemilik nama asli Kim Jongin itu dengan lebih santai.

Sehun diam, percuma jika ia berkelut dengan semua kata-kata Kai. Ia akan kalah, manusia cerewet di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya akan mati kutu.

"Hun!"

"Hm…"

"Hun!"

"Hm…"

"OH SEHUN!"

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun jengkel. Hyungnya ini benar-benar mulai merayu dengan cara mautnya!

"Ayolah! Aku mohon! Sudah hampir seminggu, Appa memberikan pekerjaan yang seperti tidak ada hentinya untukku. Bahkan, Haraboji juga mendukung Appaku"

"Itu deritamu Hyung!" ujar Sehun cuek. Kai mendecak kesal, bisa-bisanya atasannya ini membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Sehun melepas kacamatanya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju gantungan jaketnya, kemudian ia memakai jaketnya dengan rapi. Kai tidak sadar, bahwa Sehun sudah melunak dan akan pergi bersamanya.

"Kajja!"

Kai berlonjak kaget. Ia melihat Sehun yang tersenyum di ambang pintu. Rambut pirang Sehun yang bertiup karena pengahangat yang tepat ada di atasnya membuat Kai semakin semangat. Ia berjalan menuju ambang pintu, menyusul Sehun dan memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5.30 PM KST

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk di atap sebuah caffe bertingkat dua. Ia menyesap Moccachino hangatnya sambil meniup-niupkan sebuah cangkir putih dengan pelan, hingga uap dari cangkir itu menghilang.

"Luhannie!" panggil seorang namja yang tak kalah imutnya, bernama Xiumin. Sambil berjalan, ia menunjukkan aegyonya pada Luhan. Hingga Luhan tertawa tipis sembari menyesap Moccachino-nya yang hampir habis tak bersisa.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Ada seorang lelaki meletakkan ini di meja nomor 20 tadi. Aku hampir membuangnya, ternyata surat ini di kirimkan padamu. Kau buka saja"

Luhan mengambil surat dari tangan Xiumin dengan cepat, kemudian meletakkan cangkir tadi di sampingnya. Ia melepas security sealnya dan sebuah cap keluarga. Dari lambang itu, Luhan kenal siapa yang mengirimkannya. Seseorang dari keluarga Oh. Tapi, untuk apa? Sudah cukup untuk kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

"Cepatlah Hannie!" perintah Xiumin.

Luhan kemudian mengambil surat itu dengan pelan, dan mulai membukanya.

**Untuk Xi Luhan**

**Kami, dari keluarga Oh, ingin kembali menanyakan penawaran kami tentang hal tabu yang mungkin hanya beberapa namja yang memilikinya. Kami, ingin kau meminjamkan organmu itu untuk keluarga kami. Kami tahu, adikmu harus menjalani pengobatan yang biayanya tidak sedikit. Maka kami akan menawarkan kembali dengan harga yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Jika kau bersedia, datanglah di Rottielle Club tepat pukul 8 nanti.**

Badan Luhan bergetar hebat. Tak ia sangka, bahwa ia akan terbawa sejauh ini oleh sebuah penawaran bodoh yang melibatkan harga dirinya sebagai namja. Tapi, ia tau bahwa ia sudah di pilih Tuhan untuk menjadi namja spesial. Memiliki apa yang dimiliki seorang yeoja, dan juga memiliki apa yang dimiliki seorang namja.

"Lu, kau tak apa?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berharap apa yang ia pegang adalah sebuah kertas yang sudah berubah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil seperti apa yang ada di drama-drama televisi yang terkadang ia tonton ketika caffe sedang sepi.

"Luhan…"

Ia terdiam, seolah-olah kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya. Ia tak mendengar lagi, bahkan ia tak merasa angin yang berhembus itu dingin yang terasa hingga tulang-tulangnya.

"XI LUHAN!"

"I-Iya! A-Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Kau ini aneh sekali! Ada yang salah dengan suratnya?"

"A-Aniya. Hanya saja, surat ini menyangkut tentang organ terlarang yang ada di dalam diri kita Hyung" gumam Luhan putus asa.

Xiumin ikut terdiam, ia juga memiliki organ terlarang yang Luhan maksud itu. Takdirnya dan takdir Luhan bagaikan benang merah, menghadapi kehidupan yang keras sebagai namja spesial bukanlah hal yang mudah. Namja-namja spesial amat di incar oleh pria-pria hidung belang. Dan tentu mereka harus menghadapi berbagai ancaman yang hampir sama seperti yeoja. Kehidupan mereka benar-benar ada di ambang bahaya!

"Hyung! Kajja! Sebentar lagi, istirahat shift kita akan segera berakhir. Kita harus segera turun"

Luhan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Xiumin. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju tangga. Dengan pemikiran kalut, mereka berjalan berdampingan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam club malam tersebut. Banyak orang sudah duduk di kursi-kursi di temani wanita-wanita nakal di sampingnya. Ia menggeleng pasrah, kalau ia tidak menuruti keinginan Kai, ia bisa di berondong dengan semua permintaannya yang lain. Dan permintaan itu bahkan akan lebih parah.

"Hun! Cepat!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai yang sudah duduk di bartender. Kai memanggil seorang bartender lelaki. Tapi, bartender itu sangat… Er… Manis mungkin untuk di cubit.

"Hai… Bisa aku pesan dua gelas Bourbon? Temanku ini sedang banyak masalah" ujar Kai dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda sang bartender itu.

"Aku tidak minum. Aku ingin air putih saja"

"Sebentar" bartender dengan gender namja itu kemudian mengambil pembuka botol. Kemudian, menuangkan minuman itu untuk Kai. Ia mengambil gelas baru, dan menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya untuk Sehun.

Kai dengan cepat meminum segelas Bourbon dingin itu. Ia menatap bartender di depannya sekali-sekali. Terkadang ia menyeringai seperti ingin memakan bartender tadi.

"Hyung. Apa kau mengenal namja itu?" tunjuk Sehun pada seorang namja manis berambut coklat.

"Mwo? Tidak. Aku baru melihatnya malam ini" gumam Kai.

"Hei, Kyungsoo!" panggil namja tadi pada seseorang di belakang Sehun.

Rupanya nama bartender manis tadi Kyungsoo. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah namja manis yang sekarang mengambil tempat duduk persis di samping kanan Sehun. Wajahnya yang putih susu di mata Sehun, membuat pikiran Sehun melayang membayangkan jika namja tadi menjadi miliknya.

"Kapan kau berganti shift? Lamakah lagi?"

"Tidak. Satu jam lagi, shiftku habis. Tadi siang aku juga sudah membereskan gudang, makanya aku di perbolehkan pulang cepat"

Kai kemudian beringsut ke arah Sehun, "Kau tertarik dengan namja di sebelahmu? Wah, boleh juga seleramu nak". Seketika Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lantai dance, banyak orang yang menari tanpa jelas arah dan jenisnya. "Jangan mengelak. Apa perlu aku yang mengatakannya? Kalau Oh Sehun menyukai seorang namja manis yang ia temui di club malam?"

"Permisi. Namamu Oh Sehun kan?" tanya namja manis itu ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menatap namja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia diam, kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Aku tau namamu dari name tag yang ada di bajumu itu. Dan lebih baik kita berkenalan dari pada saling diam kan?" ujar Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Hm… " gumam Sehun. Ia pura-pura tak peduli tentang siapa namja manis yang duduk amat dekat dengannya sekarang.

Kai yang mulai tertarik untuk memulai pembicaraan kemudian mulai menggoda Luhan, "Omong-omong. Kau bekerja di mana? Tampaknya, temanku ini malu untuk bertanya padamu"

Luhan tertawa kecil, ia kemudian menatap Sehun. Sehun berusaha untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari penampakan wajah Luhan. "Aku bekerja di Café Poirette. Datanglah sekali-kali ke sana"

Kemudian pembicaraan itu di dominasi oleh Kai dan Luhan. Sehun menyimak dengan seksama. Hatinya berkecamuk, apa bisa ia mendekati namja yang baru di kenalnya ini dengan mudah?

"Hah… Lama-lama lapar juga. Kau mau permen? Aku membawa banyak" ujar Luhan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa permen dari kantong jaketnya yang melekat sejak tadi.

"Gomawo!" Kai mulai membuka bungkus permennya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun.

_Aku berharap, dengan ini. Semuanya selesai. Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku berterima kasih pada orang yang ku temui di depan tadi, _batin Luhan.

Kyungsoo sudah berganti pakaian. Ia berjalan keluar dari pintu pegawai menuju tempat duduk Luhan. Kai mengerlingkan satu matanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman kikuk. Tapi, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Sehun. Badannya benar-benar aneh, panas tiba-tiba. Luhan melihat perubahan itu kemudian mulai mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Tuan Oh. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-Aniya. A-Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba di sini amat panas" ujar Sehun sambil mencoba mendekat ke arah Luhan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi Luhan. "Ahh… Begini lebih baik"

Kyungsoo kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun pada Luhan. Tapi, ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Seakan-akan sebuah misi besar sekarang harus di lakukannya. Kyungsoo kemudian berbisik pada Luhan, sementara Sehun meminum air yang ada di bar.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ini tentang misi berbahaya yang datang beberapa minggu lalu. Misi itu sekarang menawarku dengan harga lebih besar"

"Mwo? Ka-Kau gila?"

"Ini demi pengobatan Tao dan hidup kita nanti. Tao mati-matian menolongku, dan karena aku dia masuk rumah sakit"

"Ta—"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang, bilang pada yang lain. Oke?"

"Hyung!"

"Ppali!"

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan kekeras kepalaan Hyungnya itu. Benar-benar membuatnya khawatir. Bagaimana caranya pun, tetap saja, perjuangan Tao melawan para preman bejat itu sia-sia. Enam namja dengan organ terlarang yang di pertemukan di sebuah sekolah. Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa.

"Tuan. Dimana rumahmu? Biar ku antar pulang" bujuk Luhan.

"Akh… Luhannie… Saranghae…" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian memeluk Luhan erat seolah benar-benar menginginkan Luhan menjadi miliknya. "Antarkan aku pulang ne? Kajja!"

Luhan kemudian membopong badan Sehun menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah tersedia. Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan, berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan berat badan mereka. Luhan kemudian menyebutkan tujuan mereka. Mobil itu berjalan di jalanan kota Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mian. Hyungmu menjadi korban kami. Kami benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Jongin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berusaha meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya.

"Itu tidak cukup! Luhan hyung sudah mengalami berbagai cobaan! Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Kalian benar-benar tak berperasaan!" maki D.O.

"Ini permintaan Tuan Besar. Ia hanya meminjam apa yang tidak di miliki namja-namja seperti kami. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf!"

Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menatap punggungnya lekat. D.O mencoba menahan tangisnya. Tak ia sangka, Luhan akan berkorban sejauh itu demi Tao dan mereka, para namja spesial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membopong Sehun untuk tidur di kasur king sizenya. Ia menatap jendela apartement Sehun yang menampakkan betapa gemerlapnya Seoul di malam hari.

"Luhannieee~" panggil Sehun.

Luhan kemudian menggapai tangan Sehun yang mencari-carinya. Tak ia sangka, Sehun malah menariknya hingga bibirnya menempel tepat di bibir Luhan. Ciuman itu lembut dan penuh nafsu. Luhan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sudah menandatangani kontrak yang ia bikin dengan orang yang ia temui di depan club.

_Tao, Xiumin hyung, D.O, Baekhyun, Lay. Mian ne,_ batin Luhan. Hatinya perih mengingat orang-orang yang menyayanginya itu akan menangis.

Luhan pasrah. Sehun mulai menciuminya ganas. Meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_. Ia mendekati Sehun, hingga semuanya terjadi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pip…

Kyungsoo melihat semua orang di rumahnya berkumpul. Lay, Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Mata mereka sembab, merah. Mereka habis menangis. Xiumin tertunduk lesu.

Hening…

Mereka kemudian masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Xiumin masih tertunduk. Ia sudah berhenti menangis. Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan.

Di hamili…

Di campakkan…

Dan ketika bayinya lahir, ia harus berpisah dengan bayinya…

Xiumin berjanji ia akan menjaga salah satu dongsaengnya itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartement besar. Lima namja keren sedang bersantai di depan televisi, menonton film comedy. Tapi, berbeda dengan Kai atau Jongin, ia sedang bingung. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan dongsaengnya dan namja manis yang menjadi korbannya itu. Dan apa yang akan di katakan bartender manis tadi padanya pula.

"Wah Jongin. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Kris.

"A-Aniya Hyung. Hanya memikirkan Sehun dan Luhan. Apa yang akan terjadi…" Kai menuangkan air putih ke gelas beningnya.

"Ahhh… Pasti Sehun akan menikmatinya. Kau emangnya tau bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Sehun sekarang? Aku sih ingin sekali merasakannya"

"Yadong!"

Kai meninggalkan Kris yang tercengang-cengang dengan perkataannya. "Kurang ajar!" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman anehnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hannie… Hh… Hh…"

"A-Appo… Hunn… Huahh…"

.

.

.

.

Luhan bangkit dari kasur milik Sehun. Ia melihat wajah Sehun ketika tertidur. Ia benar-benar masih mengantuk. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur bangun. Ia harus segera pulang dan membersihkan diri.

"Aku benar-benar kotor. Hmph…" gumamnya pelan. Ia memukul dadanya dengan keras. Sehun menggeliat mencari Luhan. Tapi, Sehun masih terlelap, sehingga Luhan tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Ia memakai kembali pakaiannya, kemudian menelpon seseorang yang jauh dari sana, "Sudah selesai Tuan. Aku ingin jemputan agar aku bisa pulang dan menenangkan diri"

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sana"

**TBC**

**Oke, sebelumnya, Aoi pengen ngenalin diri dulu yah! Jae ireumen FujoAoi imnida! Khamsahamnida!**

**Nah, ini fict FujoAoi yang pertama di screenplay. Dan HunHan menjadi yang pertama *prok prokkk…*. Aoi pertamanya seorang otaku dan juga K-Popper yang suka fangirling, tapi labil banget. FujoAoi juga kurang terlalu hafal dengan semua istilah-istilah dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Jadi, mian kalau kurang dapat kata-kata koreanya. Dan mungkin typo di mana-mana yang bertebaran kayak bakteri, Aoi sekali lagi minta maaf ya!**

**Waktu denger tentang FF HunHan dari teman, Aoi pengen ikut bikin. Dan sebelumnya Aoi juga udah mulai suka dengan EXO. Terus mulai baca dulu, baru setelah satu bulan suka Screenplay, akhirnya FujoAoi berani buat FF ini. Dan dalam waktu 165 menit *sok banget* *plak*.**

**Sebenarnya, FujoAoi sudah bikin ini fict sampe chapter 2. Yang pengen update kurang dalam seminggu, silahkan review minimal 10 ya! Dan kalau kurang dari 10, updatenya akan ada dalam waktu seminggu atau lebih. So, yang suka silahkan review ya!**

**Khamsahamnida**

**FujoAoi**


	2. Mistake!

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Karena author nggak tahan baca NC-NC-an. Oke? Read And Review Pleaseeee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1.00 AM KST

Xiumin tidak bisa tidur. Ia terjaga, menatap pintu rumahnya sesekali, mengaharapkan Luhan pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pergi ke dapur mengambil air putih. Ketika itu, ia melihat Xiumin benar-benar cemas.

Pip… Cklek…

Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya, sedangkan Kyungsoo atau D.O langsung berlari ke arah pintu ingin menyambut Luhan. Saat pintu itu di buka, tampaklah sesosok namja manis dengan gaya yang sangat berantakan. Ia mengehela nafas panjang. Kemudian membuka sepatunya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak.

"Hyung!" sambut D.O dengan lelehan air mata sambil memeluk Luhan erat.

D.O bisa mencium dengan jelas, bukan parfum yang biasa di pakai Luhan yang ia cium sekarang. Tapi, parfum namja yang ia temui di bar. Ah, itu benar-benar menyita semua pikirannya pada Luhan. Xiumin membalikkan badannya, tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat dongsaengnya pulang dengan keadaan lusuh. Luhan melepaskan pelukan D.O, ia kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya.

Xiumin dan D.O harus menerima sikap Luhan yang berubah drastis itu sekarang. Mungkin, ini jalan yang harus mereka lalui. Xiumin akhirnya tidur di sofa yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk tidur. D.O mencoba untuk masuk ke kamar Luhan yang biasanya tidak terkunci walaupun dia sudah tidur.

Nihil…

Pintu itu sudah terkunci rapat. Percuma dia mencongkelnya. D.O menyerah, akhirnya ia pergi ke kamarnya, melanjutkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang tertunda. Kamar D.O yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Luhan membuat D.O mendengar tangisan Luhan dengan jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

7.00 AM KST

Semua anggota keluarga yang di kepalai Xiumin itu sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, kecuali Luhan. Berdasarkan keterangan D.O, Luhan menangis selama 2 jam. Ia yakin, Luhan sekarang kelelahan. Luhan itu kan raja tidur, makanya ia belum keluar.

"Annyeong!" sapa Luhan. Ia keluar sambil mengeringkan rambut coklatnya.

Semua anggota tersenyum padanya. Mempersilahkan ia untuk duduk. Pagi itu, sarapan mereka sangat bergizi, sup brokoli, bubur ayam, dan beberapa makanan bergizi lainnya. Luhan kemudian menyendokkan dua sendok besar sup brokoli ke mangkoknya.

"Tumben sekali Umma kita memasak banyak. Ada acara apa?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Aniya! Tapi, berhubung hari ini aku dan Xiumin akan bekerja lebih lama, makanya aku memasak lebih banyak" jawab D.O.

"Oh. Lalu, Baekhyun. Kau akan bekerja sampai malamkah?"

"Tidak. Hari ini, restaurant tutup. Jadi, aku juga libur seperti Lay hyung. Kau sendiri hyung? Bekerja kah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Aku hari ini shift sore" jawab Luhan santai.

Perbincangan keluarga itu berlanjut. Pembicaraan itu di dominasi oleh Baekhyun dan Lay. Tentu saja, Baekhyun yang paling semangat. Berbeda dengan Xiumin, ia hanya menatap Luhan sambil terkadang menyunggingkan senyum palsunya sama seperti D.O, tetapi D.O yang paling merasa canggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wu Uisanim. Pasien bernama Huang Zi Tao itu sepertinya mengalami perkembangan dalam satu malam kemarin. Detak jantungnya sudah stabil, tidak seperti kemarin. Dan luka di kepalanya juga sudah kering. Bisakah kita pindahkan ia ke ruangan inap biasa?" tanya seorang suster pada Kris.

"Huang Zi Tao? Hm… Mungkin kita sudah bisa memindahkannya. Tapi, kita harus menghubungi keluarganya dahulu"

"Oh, baiklah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruang inap, seorang namja yang bertampang manly, tapi bersikap seperti yeoja itu terbaring lemah. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Sudah dua bulan ia terbaring di kasur Rumah Sakit Seoul dengan kepala yang perbalut perban.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menampakkan matanya kembali. Terbuka setelah terpejam selama dua bulan.

"Lu-han hyung…" ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan meringis sakit saat ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ia duduk di lantai dingin itu. Baekhyun membantu Luhan untuk bangkit. Lay menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kasihan. Entah kenapa hyung-nya ini rela memberikan harga dirinya pada orang yang tak ia kenal demi membayar pengobatan Tao.

Xiumin, dan D.O sudah pergi bekerja. Mereka pergi bersama tepat pukul sembilan tadi. sekarang tinggallah tiga manusia yang duduk di depan TV menonton tayangan ulang anime Naruto. Luhan yang paling bersemangat kali ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita menjenguk Tao. Sudah dua hari aku tidak menjenguknya. Aku jadi kangen"

"Boleh. Tunggu aku hyung!"

"Ya, aku juga ikut!" ujar Lay.

Luhan kemudian melihat bahwa handphonenya berdering. Ia melihat _display name_-nya, Tao Uisanim. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

"Ah, Tuan Xi. Kami ingin memindahkan adik anda, Tuan Huang. Perkembangan yang amat pesat membuat dia bisa pindah ke ruang inap biasa dan membuka matanya barusan. Ia mencari-cari anda"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Ne, cepatlah. Tuan Huang sudah menunggu. Khamsahamnida!"

Luhan memakai jaket putihnya. Ia kemudian menemui Baekhyun dan Lay yang sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga. Mereka kemudian langsung berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Kling… Kling…

Sehun masuk ke Café Poirette, sesekali ia menatap pelayan-pelayan di sana. Ia berusaha untuk mencari Luhan. Namja yang ia tiduri tadi malam. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tau? Tentu saja, Jongin yang memberi tahukannya.

Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah meja yang menghadap ke jalanan. Seorang pelayan berpipi tembem datang padanya, menanyakan apa yang Sehun pesan. Ia kemudian memesan Espresso.

"Ah, apa kau mengenal Luhan?"

"Mwo? Ke-Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Luhan? Lu-Luhan sudah berhenti. Dia sudah lama berhenti"

"Benarkah? Padahal aku bertemu dia tadi malam. Dan dia mengatakan kalau dia bekerja di sini"

"Ooh, benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali"

Xiumin kembali ke dapur café, ia memberikan pesanan dan masuk ke ruangan locker pegawai. Dengan segera ia menelpon Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Luhannie! Kau ini benar-benar!"

"Ah, hyung. Ada apa?" Luhan bingung kenapa hyungnya ini mencarinya.

"Sehun. Dia datang kemari, mencari—"

"Oh, jadi benar. Luhan bekerja di sini?" Sehun bersandar pada kusen pintu.

Nafas Xiumin tercekat, sama seperti Luhan. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sehun bisa sampai ke ruangan locker karyawan. Sehun kemudian berjalan-jalan di sekeliling locker karyawan, hingga ia menemukan locker Luhan. Ia mengobrak-abrik locker Luhan seenaknya.

"H-Hyung. Se-Sehun ada di sana?"

"I-Iya. Ia membongkar lockermu"

Luhan semakin kaget. Ia sedang berada di lobi rumah sakit. Ia semakin pusing ketika seorang pasien yang berdarag-darah datang. Baekhyun dan Lay yang sudah lumayan jauh tampak semakin jauh. Luhan semakin pusing, ia akhirnya pingsan di tengah-tengah lobi rumah sakit.

"Luhan! Luhannie!"

Sehun kemudian datang sambil membawa surat yang kemarin Xiumin berikan untuk Luhan. Sehun syok dengan surat itu. Ia melemparkan surat itu ke lantai. Ia menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan marah.

"Siapa yang memberikan ini pada Luhan?"

"A-Aku tidak tau. Orang misterius itu meletakkannya di meja. Ia sengaja meninggalkannya!" bela Xiumin.

Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Xiumin, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Poirette café dengan kesal. Sementara Luhan terbaring lemah di sebuah kasur di UGD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, Tuan Huang. Anda akhirnya bangun, kami amat mengkhawatirkanmu" ujar Wu Uisanim.

"Hm… Khamsahamnida. A-Ano, Lu-Luhan hyung kemana?" tanya Tao. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Aa… Tao. Kau sudah sadar!" sapa Lay saat masuk ke ruang inap Tao. Tao melambaikan tangannya ke Baekhyun dan Lay.

"Apa kalian bersama Luhan hyung?"

"I-Iya. Tapi, ia tadi… Lu-Luhan hyung hilang. A-Aku akan mencarinya!" ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan semangat mencari Luhan. Tao semakin khawatir dengan keadaan hyung keduanya.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Mana tau, Luhan tersesat karena ia dan Lay berjalan lebih dahulu. Ah, ini kecerobohannya! Padahal ia sudah tau keadaan hyung-nya itu seperti apa.

"Ba-Baekhyun-ya!" panggil sebuah suara. _I-Ini suara Luhan hyung!_, batin Baekhyun.

Ia membalikkan badannya. Ia menemukan hyungnya. Luhan berjalan ke arahnya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Baekhyun kemudian menjemput hyungnya itu. Mereka akhirnya berjalan berdampingan ke kamar Tao.

Tao melihat Luhan datang di bantu oleh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum puas, ia senang. Sekarang, hyung kesayangannya sudah datang.

"Luhan hyung! Hahaha! Ah… Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" ujar Tao. Luhan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Iya dongsaengku! Kami semua berusaha memperjuangkan pengobatanmu. Kau berhutang banyak pada kami!"

Kris menatap Tao dengan lekat. Ah… Tao benar-benar mempesona di matanya. Ketika ia bangun dan bertemu dengan hyung-hyungnya, Tao amat imut. Kris benar-benar harus menahan nafsunya untuk berkenalan dengan Tao secara lebih dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terduduk di kursi empuk gedung Oh Corp. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekaligus di rugikan sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia benar-benar cemas sekarang.

"Hun!" seorang namja keren dengan jaket hitam masuk ke ruangan Sehun dengan santainya, tanpa mengetuk, tanpa aba-aba.

"Hm… Hyung. Duduklah. Aku ingin bertanya"

"Baiklah. Ada apa?" tak ada kecurigaan Kai pada Sehun.

"Kau, bekerja sama dengan Appaku kan?"

"Kerja sama apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menjebakku. Membawaku ke club malam itu. Kemudian kau membiarkanku untuk duduk dan berdekatan dengan namja manis kemarin. Dan akhirnya, semua hal yang tak ku inginkan terjadi. Aku sudah menodainya hyung! Ini karena kau!"

Kai kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela. Ia mengehela nafas panjang. Terpaksa ia mengatakan semua yang harusnya menjadi rahasia antara Appa Sehun dan Appanya.

"Appaku hampir saja kehilangan asetnya. Aku diminta untuk menjadi asistenmu. Tapi, di atas kuasamu terhadapku, aku harus melakukan apa yang Appamu inginkan. Makanya, tugas pertamaku adalah membuatmu meniduri Xi Luhan. Dan tugas keduaku menjaga kandungan Luhan seandainya ia hamil nanti"

"Mwo? Di-Dia bisa ha-hamil?"

"Hm… Dia namja spesial. Memiliki organ yang dimiliki yeoja. Makanya, Appamu menyuruhnya yang menjadi Eomma anakmu. Bukan seperti yeoja-yeoja di luar sana, yang hidupnya terkadang tak jelas. Belum tentu yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bisa bersikap baik dan setia padamu. Tapi, Luhan berbeda. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi dongsaengnya. Walaupun dongsaengnya itu bukan dongsaeng kandungnya. Makanya, Appamu percaya pada Luhan"

Sehun tertegun dengan pernyataan Kai. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak terima dengan _statement _yang di ucapkan Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua minggu kemudian…**

Pagi itu, semua anggota keluarga namja spesial itu berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka menunggu Tao dan Luhan yang belum kunjung keluar. Ternyata Tao keluar terlebih dahulu di bandingkan dengan Luhan. Tao memang baru keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar dua hari lalu. Ia sudah bisa berkumpul lagi dengan hyung-hyungnya. Ia memang yang paling muda, dan dia yang paling di manja.

Akhirnya Luhan keluar dengan jaket coklatnya. Rambutnya sudah di sisir rapi. Ia siap untuk keluar rumah. "Ah… Semua, aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah di tunggu di depan. Bye!"

"Nah, ayo makan. Keburu makanannya dingin!" ucap Xiumin.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin menyampaikan ini pada Tao sebelumnya" ujar Kyungsoo.

Semua anggota keluarga namja spesial, menatap D.O yang memulai pembicaraan tentang Luhan. Tao yang tidak tau apa-apa benar-benar bingung apa yang ingin Kyungsoo hyungnya ingin katakan.

"Luhan, menjual dirinya demi pengobatan dirimu Tao. Bukan hanya untuk pengobatan Tao, ia juga membiayai hidup kita" terang Kyungsoo.

Xiumin kemudian menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Tao. Mian kami tidak mengatakannya padamu selama kau sudah sadar. Kami hanya memperhitungkan semua yang akan terjadi jika ini terjadi pada saat yang tidak tepat."

Tao terdiam. Ia menggenggam sendoknya dengan kuat. Karenanya semua ini terjadi. Luhan hyung menawarkan dirinya pada siapa?

"Oh Sehun. Itu orang yang harus kita hadapi sekarang. Pewaris tunggal Oh Corp." lanjut Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo. Kris uisanim sudah menunggumu di dalam" ujar Jongin. Orang yang menjemputnya pagi ini. Jongin yang mengantarnya mempersilahkannya masuk ke Mansion Oh.

Rumah megah itu benar-benar membuat Luhan terpana. Ia seperti melihat istana yang ada di dongeng-dongeng saat ia kecil di panti asuhan dulu.

Pip…

Pintu itu terbuka. Pintu besar dengan warna kuning emas itu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Jongin membawanya ke lorong-lorong rumah itu. Ke kiri… Ke kanan… Ke kiri lagi… Ah… Benar-benar pusing. Hingga Jongin berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu. Di pintu, terdapat sebuah papan kayu yang di ukir dengan indah. _Laboratorium._

"Ah. Tuan Xi. Selamat datang di Mansion Oh. Jae ireumen Wu Yi Fan imnida. Kita sudah pernah bertemu di rumah sakit bukan? Dan sekarang kita bertemu lagi. Disini adalah laboratorium. Hari ini saya akan memeriksa kondisi anda. Hanya test darah" ucap Yi Fan Uisanim. "Lalu, apa tanda-tanda bahwa kau sedang hamil?"

"Sensitif terhadap bau, dan terkadang aku mual di pagi hari"

Yi Fan mengagguk mengerti. Luhan kemudian duduk di kursi putih yang berada di depan meja Yi Fan uisanim sekarang duduk. Ia deg-degan dengan test yang akan di hadapinya. Huff… Ia benar-benar takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mendengar dari Kris bahwa Kris akan melakukan test darah pada Luhan. Test ini untuk membuktikan Luhan hamil atau tidak. Testnya dilakukan di Mansion Oh. Rumah yang sudah dua tahun di tinggalkannya. Semenjak ia memilik untuk tinggal dengan teman-temannya.

Sehun menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Mobil SUV silver itu melesat di jalanan besar kota Seoul yang semakin berhiruk pikuk di hari Sabtu. Hari dimana orang-orang beristirahat di akhir pekan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan meringis melihat darahnya di test di alat-alat laboratorium itu. Darah yang sebelumnya mengalir di tubuhnya itu, sekarang sedang di putar-putar di sebuah alat. Dia benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang.

Luhan sudah terduduk di sana satu jam. Dan sekarang ia bermain game di handphonenya. Menunggu membuatnya kesal.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar. Dan hasilnya…" kalimat Yi Fan Uisanim yang menggantung membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. "Positif. Anda hamil" Luhan bersyukur sekarang.

Yi Fan uisanim berjabat tangan dengan Luhan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum agar Luhan dapat menjaga kandungannya sembilan bulan kedepan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah-nya yang terlihat sepi itu. Appa dan Eommanya memang sedang berada di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan masalah bisnis. Ia kemudian bertemu dengan Kai.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat mereka" perintah Sehun pada Kai.

Kai kemudian melangkahkah kakinya menuju tempat ia mengantarkan Luhan tadi. Pintu kayu itu masih terbuka. Dan Kai melihat siluet tubuh Luhan yang sedang terduduk sambil membaca secarik kertas. Ia mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terkaget-kaget dengan suara yang ia dengar barusan. Suara yang ia dengar di malam ia tidur dengan pria itu. Oh Sehun… Namja itu ada di dekatnya sekarang. Luhan membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku bertanya bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Positif"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terduduk di depan Sehun sekarang. Namja dingin itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Luhan benar-benar kikuk, ia ingin lari? Pasti! Tapi, pintu itu sudah di jaga oleh Kai. Dia sudah benar-benar bosan dan terintimidasi. Ia ingin pulang dan menyelesaikan urusan pengunduran dirinya dari Poirette café. Akhirnya ia merogoh handphonenya .

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambil handphone?"

Luhan terduduk diam. Ah, namja ini benar-benar jahat padanya sekarang!

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau seberani itu dalam mengambil keputusan?"

"Keputusan apa?"

"Keputusan kalau kau mau tidur denganku"

"A-Aku hanya mempertimbangkan dongsaengku yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Hanya itu, aku tidak punya alasan lain"

"Lalu, jika aku tidak menginginkan anak itu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku dan semua dongsaeng serta hyungku yang akan merawatnya"

Sehun sudah cukup mendengar keterangan dari Luhan. Ia meninggalkan Luhan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membawa dua kantong belanjaan dari mini market yang berada satu blok dari rumahnya. Ia membeli susu untuk orang hamil, dan ia membeli beberapa snack untuk semua anggota di rumahnya.

Pip… Cklek…

"Aku pulang!" sapa Luhan dengan berseri-seri.

Tak ada sambutan hangat yang biasanya ia dapat dari Tao. Hanya Baekhyun, Lay, Xiumin, D.O yang menyambutnya. Xiumin membantu Luhan membawa belanjaan yang cukup berat. Ia meletakkannya di dapur.

"Hyung! Aku ingin bicara!" ujar Tao ketus.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Wae? Kenapa kau melakukukan itu? hah?"

"Ini demi kau dan kita semua Tao!"

"Aku tau! Tapi, tidak seharusnya begini!"

Luhan kemudian meninggalkan Tao yang masih mengomelinya. Ia kemudian mengganti pakaiannya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia kurang hati-hati… Sehingga…

"Kya…"

Luhan terpeleset. Darah mengalir di kakinya. Cairan merah itu kemudian menyatu dengan air, dan membuat air yang semulanya bening, berubah menjadi air plus darah.

"Ah… Appo… Ahhh… Appo! Hyung… Kyungsoooooo! Apppppoooooo!" rintih Luhan.

Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay dan Tao melihat Luhan yang terpeleset di kamar mandi. Air yang menggenang berubah menjadi air plus darah.

"Lu-Luhannie!"

"Hyung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Espresso yang ia pesan di sebuah café di dekat Mansion Oh. Ia meminta maaf pada pelayan yang membersihkan bekas Espressonya.

_Perasaanku tidak enak…_

**TBC ya!**

**Balas review dulu ya nak!**

**cupcupcuphie12**** : makasih udah review ya! Kamu mau pungut LuLu? Andwae! LuLu udah saya setting! Tenang aja! Kamu anaknya mereka? Masa? Ciyus? Mi Apah? Wah, berarti di perut LuLu ada smartphone dong? Untuk baca FF HunHan?**

**ohsrh : makasih udah review ya! Itu belum saya kasih tau dulu ya! Nanti kami ikuti aja jalan ceritanya. Iya, pastinya HunHan akan bersatu. Tapi, jalannya saya yang tentuin! Kuahahahahahahaha!**

**missjelek : makasih udah review ya! Ini sudah lanjut!**

**EvilFrea : makasih udah review! Ini sudah di lanjutkan!**

**hunhanminute : makasih udah review! Iya, ini FF HunHan. M-Preg rate kesukaan saya! Emang agak sulit kalau mencarinya. I know that feel**

**DarkLiliY : makasih udah review! Mian ne. Plotnya emang kecepatannya 100 km/jam. Jadi, harap maklumi! Saya tidak ingin semuanya kelewat lama. Soalnya, lika-liku HunHannya masih panjang. Saya juga tidak suka jika ada orang ketiga. Jadi, jangan khawatir, saya tidak akan menghadirkan orang ketiga. Okay, thanks!**

** : makasih udah review! Saya akan fokus untuk HunHan dulu. Baru saya masukin yang lainnya nanti. Iya, ini sudah lanjut!**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie**** : makasih udah review! Hahaha, saya nggak terlalu kuat untuk bikin NC, itu saja sudah bikin saya deg-degan. Sudah di jelaskan kenapa keluarga Oh, memilih Luhan yang namja spesial untuk dititipi keturunan dari Sehun. Mungkin nanti ada NC lagi, oke? *plak***

**kyukaa**** : makasih udah review! Sehun manusia bertanggung jawab nak! Ini chapter duanya ya! Selamat menikmati!**

**Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim**** : makasih udah review! Terima kasih sekali lagi! Hahaha! Semoga!**

**Ancient Kyungmyeon**** : makasih udah review! Iya, Sehun manusia bertanggung jawab di sini kok Cu! Ini sudah update! Silahkan membaca!**

**20Gag****: ****makasih udah review! Hahaha! Iya. Semoga!**

**younlaycious88**** : makasih udah review! Iya, tapi Sehunnya masih malu-malu dan belum terlalu mencintai Luhan. Jadi, kemungkinan perasaan itu hilang ada. Udah update ne?**

**lisnana1**** : makasih udah review! Iya, LuLu kasihan memang di sini. Itulah kenapa genrenya Hurt/Comfort. Iya, terima kasih sekali lagi!**

**Park soohee : makasih udah review! Chapter 1 ini, bukan prolog. Iya, emang alurnya kecepatan untuk awal-awal. So, mohon maaf ya! Ini sudah lebih panjang! Khamsahamnida!**

**diahmiftachulningtyas****: ****makasih udah review! Belum terlalu suka sih. Dan semua couple seme uke EXO ada di sini. Tapi, belum akan fokus ke sana ya!**

**luluna99****: ****makasih udah review! Di cut yang mana ya? NC? Hahaha! Semua uke tinggal bersama. Dan semua seme juga sama. Jadi kayak terpisah dan nanti di ikat sama HunHan gitu. Kris itu kayak sohibnya Sehun di sini.**

**Di sini, mungkin alurnya agak cepat. Karena, saya tidak ingin bertela-tele dalam menunggu bahwa Luhan hamil dan sebagainya. Dan untuk cast lainnya, saya akan memunculkannya satu persatu! Dan mungkin typo di mana-mana yang bertebaran kayak bakteri, Aoi sekali lagi minta maaf ya!**

**Oke semua review udah di jawab. So, silahkan jika ada yang ingin fav atau follow silahkan! Dan review untuk chapter satu berjumlah 17 review! *prokkk… prokkkk…***

**Nah, untuk chapter ini. Jika ingin update pada tanggal 5 Februari nanti, sekurang-kurangnya untuk chapter ini dapat 10 review lagi. Review ini sebagai penyemangat saya dalam mengerjakan ini FanFict. So, makasih untuk semua pihak yang terlibat dalam membaca FF ini!**

**Khamsahamnida!**

**FujoAoi**

**1 Februari 2014**

**10.37 PM WIB**


	3. Marry Him!

**Chapter 3**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Karena author nggak tahan baca NC-NC-an. Oke? Read And Review Pleaseeee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu-Luhannie!"

"Hyung!"

Tao dan Xiumin kemudian mengangkat Luhan agar naik ke gendongan Tao. Luhan masih meringis sakit. Ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan. Akhh… darah semakin deras keluar. Semakin pula rasa sakit itu terasa.

"Cepat. Cepat panggil ambulance!" perintah Xiumin. Tangannya berdarah-darah. Ia menggendong bagian kaki Luhan tadi.

Tok… Tok…

Lay membuka pintu itu. Ia bingung, kenapa ada seorang namja yang tak ia kenali ada di depan rumahnya.

"Annyeong. Anda siapa ya?"

"Jae ireumen Oh Sehun imnida. Apa Luhan ada di dalam? Aku ingin berbicara badanya. Barang kali hanya lima menit saja"

"Ng… Bagaimana ya? Luhan sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi" Lay tau itu siapa. Sehun,

"Ahh… Appoo… Hhhh… Tao-ya! Huuuahhh…" rintih Luhan. Rintihan Luhan sampai ke pintu depan, membuat Sehun semakin yakin untuk masuk walau tidak di ijinkan oleh Lay.

Sehun langsung berlari menuju kamar yang di penuhi oleh namja-namja yang mengelilingi seorang namja manis yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Luhan kemudian melihat Sehun yang ada di depannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sehun.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Xiumin judes.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya keadaan Luhan. Dan, sekarang apa yang aku khawatirkan terjadi. Apa yang terjadi?"

_Jadi, dia mengkhawatirkanku?_ Batin Luhan

"Cepat bawa dia ke mobilku sekarang. Cepat!"

Xiumin yang sudah terdesak, terpaksa harus mengikuti arahan Sehun kali ini. Tao dan Xiumin langsung membawa Luhan ke mobil SUV Sehun.

Sehun menyetir dengan kencang. Jalanan yang terbilang tidak terlalu padat membuat Sehun bisa memacu gasnya hingga kecepatan mobil itu mencapai 100 km/jam. Sehun tidak membawa Luhan ke Rumah Sakit, melainkan ke Mansion Oh.

Ketika mereka sampai, Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan dengan gaya _bridal style_. Harapannya sekarang sudah sangat sedikit jika anaknya dengan Luhan akan semangat. _Ini karena aku terlambat! Pabbo!_ Rutuk Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke Laboratorium yang mungkin baru beberapa jam lalu di tinggalkan Luhan. Kris masih ada di sana. Dia sedang bermain dengan smartphonenya.

"Hyung, tolong selamatkan dia dan aegya kami!" perintah Sehun pada Kris.

Kris langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia langsung memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Kris langsung menelpon seseorang yang jauh di sana. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi Luhan. Pandangannya membuyar, semua yang ia lihat menjadi blur. _Tuhan, aku berharap aegyaku selamat!_ Luhan akhirnya pingsan.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Ingin ia menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menyemangati Luhan. Sayang, sekarang Kris mengharuskannya untuk keluar. Xiumin kemudian muncul bersama Tao, mereka datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin.

"Molla. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang? Hah? Luhan itu berkorban nyawanya sekarang. Kau malah tenang seperti itu? Huah. Benar-benar kau—" Tao kemudian melayangkan tinjuannya ke wajah Sehun.

Sayang, tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Xiumin. Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dongsaeng serta hyung Luhan itu. Perasaan yang berbeda-beda itu bergejolak di hatinya sekarang. Perasaan kesal, bersalah, atau apalah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terduduk lesu di sofa putih panjang Mansion Oh. Ia terkadang masih mendengar rintihan dari Luhan walaupun jarak ruangan tempat Luhan ia bawa tadi lumayan jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Ia menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan, the yang di sediakan maid di rumahnya cukup untuk membuat ia tenang.

Tak lama Kris datang sambil berusaha melepas sarung tangan karet yang penuh darah. Ia juga membawa plastik untuk membawa sarung tangan karet itu nanti. Xiumin dan Tao kemudian mendekat ke arah Kris, mereka ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini.

"Ah… Untung saja. Terlambat beberapa detik lagi, habislah sudah"

Sehun, Xiumin dan terutama Tao menghela nafas lega. Mereka merasa hampir di jemput malaikat maut. Kris kemudian melirik ke arah Tao yang terkadang bertingkah seperti gadis cilik yang manis. Mungkin saja, kalau Tao dan Kris bersatu, Tao tidak akan bisa kemana-mana.

"Nah, kapan kau mau menikahinya, Hun?"

Sehun tersedak salivanya sendiri. Wajahnya agak memanas memikirkan hal sensitif yang di tanyakan oleh Kris. Memang, ia memiliki perasaan dengan Luhan sejak pertama ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Tapi, tidak secepat dan sefrontal ini juga.

"Aku harus menunggu Appa dulu. Aku akan berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab"

Kris, Xiumin, dan Tao mengangguk mengerti. Berada di tempat Sehun sekarang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Menjadi seorang anak yang harus patuh dan tunduk terhadap semua ajaran dari Appanya sejak kecil hingga sekarang benar-benar membuatnya amat berhati-hati.

"Nah, Tuan Huang. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau ada masalah?"

"A-Aniya. Hanya saja aku belum sanggup berlari. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Tuan Huang. Panggil saja Tao"

"Iya, baiklah. Dan aku tau, kau sudah terlalu lama terbaring di ranjang putih Rumah Sakit. Kau harus membiasakan diri lagi"

"Ah, iya. Baiklah, gomawo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sesekali. Ia melihat jam yang ada di dinding, pukul 8.00. Bukannya ini sudah malam? Dan, di mana ia sekarang? Kamar ini benar-benar penuh dengan suasana putih. Seperti kamar seorang pangeran dari negeri fantasi.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Aku senang kalau kau sudah bangun" ujar seseorang. Ia muncul dari balik daun pintu, ia membawakan sebuah mangkuk dan segelas air putih.

"Hm… A-Aku dimana?"

"Ini di kamarku. Kris sudah pulang. Xiumin hyung dan Tao hyung juga sudah pulang. Ada apa? Kau mencari mereka?"

"A-Aniya. Aku hanya bingung. Kenapa aku harus berada di sini"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau?"

"Aniya. Tapi, kenapa aku harus berada di sini? Ini kan kamarmu. Aku menjadi tidak enak hati"

"Ottokhe? Padahal, aku berencana menjadikan kamar ini sebagai milikmu juga"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin kita menikah, agar aegya nanti tidak repot-repot berkenalan dengan Eomma dan Appanya. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo"

Luhan kemudian menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang fokus terhadap makanan hangat yang tadi di bawanya. Makanan itu masih mengeluarkan uap yang mengepul. Tapi, aromanya tidak ada sama sekali.

"A-Aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

"Silahkan yeobo" Cusss… Luhan benar-benar merasa mukanya terpanggang. Yeobo? Belum ada yang mengatakan seperti itu padanya. Ia benar-benar senang sekaligus merasa tersipu.

"A-Aku… A-Aku… I-Ingin… Mi-Minum… Bu-Bubble… T-Tea"

"Bubble tea?"

"I-Iya. Aku mohon"

"Kau ngidam? Perasaan cepat sekali"

"Molla. Aku menginginkan itu. A-Aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu Hun"

Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian menyendokkan sebuah suapan pertama darinya untuk Luhan. Yak sendokan pertama. Luhan mengunyah itu dengan perlahan. Kemudian, Sehun menelpon seseorang.

"Annyeong. Suho hyung. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Oh… Baiklah. Aku ingin meminta tolong. Belikan aku bubble tea—"

"Taro bubble tea" ujar Luhan membenarkan pesanannya. Ia tidak mau meminum rasa lain sekarang. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Taro bubble tea.

"Ah, ia. Baiklah. Khamsahamnida"

Sehun menutup telponnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut. Ia seperti merasakan kecewa.

"Mian. Bubble tea-nya tidak bisa di belikan" Luhan kemudian menunduk. Ia amat menginginkannya sekarang. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus menunda hingga hari esok.

"Tapi, dalam beberapa menit akan segera datang. Kau tidak perlu membeli. Tapi, pesananmu akan segera datang"

Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sehun orangnya memang terkadang membuatnya terkejut, merasakan sebuah kejutan tersendiri.

Cklek…

"Sehun… Luhan…" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu.

"E-EOMMA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan belum di perbolehkan untuk banyak bergerak, sehingga ia masih berbaring di kasur empuk Sehun. Sedangkan Eomma Sehun, Oh Sungmin dan Appa Sehun, Oh Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa di dekat ranjang Sehun, dimana Luhan sedang terbaring.

"Ah… Aku merasa kasihan padamu Hun. Kau benar-benar di berikan calon istri yang baik. Tapi, sayangnya kau belum bisa menikmatinya lagi" keluh Kyuhyun. Tapi, jeweran Sungmin ke telinga Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun diam seperti anak kucing yang lugu.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin bertanya. Appa, apa boleh aku menikahi Luhan?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun persamaan. Membuat namja berwajah dingin yang sedang duduk di dekat sang Yeobonya bingung. Entah iya, entah tidak.

"Tapi, atas dasar apa dahulu Hun?"

"Aku mencintainya sejak pertama bertemu. Dan juga, aku ingin anak kami mengenal kedua orang tuanya kelak"

Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia mendapati mata Sehun menatapnya. Aa… Luhan benar-benar amat blushing sekarang. Ia tak menyangka, Sehun mengatakan itu di depannya.

"Dalam dua hari kalian menikah. Menikah seperti pasangan yang tak ingin di ketahui saja. Bagaimana?" ujar Sungmin.

HunHan tertohok dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Sungmin barusan. Bahkan Luhan hampir saja terbangun dengan cepat. Tapi, aksinya itu di halangi oleh rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan.

"Ya sudah. Appa dan Eomma kembali ke kamar dulu" pamit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian menggandeng Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya di depan Sehun dan Luhan. Ya, tatapan mesum Kyuhyun membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Ia sekarang paham, bagaimana Sehun bisa menyerangnya dengan amat 'buas'.

"Sudahlah. Kau juga harus istirahat, dua hari itu tidak akan lama. Tenang saja" Sehun kemudian mengusap pelan kepala Luhan. Ia kemudian mengecup dahi Luhan. Luhan merasa ada beberapa manusia mini yang bergelantungan di matanya. "Selamat tidur… Yeobo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? Dua hari lagi?"

"Ne. Sampaikan pada yang lain ya! Aracchi?"

"N-Ne. A-Arasseo"

Luhan kemudian kembali meletakkan handphonenya. Kyungsoo sudah ia beritahu, berarti ia bisa santai sekarang. Tapi, belum sesantai orang biasa…

"Hoekk…"

Ya, morning sick membuat Luhan belum bisa rileks sepenuhnya. Sehun sudah pergi ke kantornya, sekarang ia yang harus tinggal di sini dengan orang tua Sehun. "Luhan, bisa aku masuk?"

Luhan kemudian menjawab pelan, "Ne. Masuk saja Eomma" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan kemudian menegakkan badannya. "Mianhae. Kau masih ingat isi kontrak kan? Jangan pernah berharap pada pernikahan ini. Aku mohon, biarkan Sehun dan cucu kami mandiri setelahnya" pinta Sungmin.

Luhan tidak terlalu kaget sekarang, ia masih ingat isi kontrak itu.

Luhan akan melakukan hubungan seperti apapun untuk mendapatkan anak dari Oh Sehun,

Menikah dengan Sehun, bukan berarti Luhan masuk ke daftar anggota keluarga Oh,

Anak Luhan dari Sehun harus di serahkan pada keluarga Oh selambat-lambatnya dua minggu setelah Luhan melahirkan,

Luhan akan di bawa pergi ke Jeju dan tidak akan pernah mengungkit masalah anak dari Sehun.

Terlihat kejam? Ya, ini yang harus Luhan lakukan sekarang. Menjalani semua pernikahan boneka ini selama setahun kemudian menghilang. Menyedihkan sekali…

Luhan mengangguk mengerti pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi, Kyuhyun yang amat mengaharapkan penerus Sehun. "Hm… Boleh aku memohon sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menukar pandangannya dengan Sungmin sejenak, kemudian langsung mengangguk setuju. "Aku ingin tinggal di rumahku selama sembilan bulan ini"

"Aku setuju" jawab Kyuhyun langsung.

Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan lagi resiko yang bisa terjadi nanti. Yang penting sekarang, demi kenyamanan penerus keluarga Oh, ia rela melakukan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini tengah berlangsung upacara sakral yang di dambakan semua insan di dunia ini. Hanya saja, Luhan sekarang sudah tampak lebih gemuk. Dengan setelan yang sudah di persiapkan, Luhan tampil dengan baik. Ia mengucapkan ikrar di depan pendeta dengan amat lancar, membuat semua hadirin kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"Kedua mempelai, sekarang sudah bisa berciuman" Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Ia merengkuh Luhan dalam dekapannya. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan bibir Luhan.

Di bangku penonton, Xiumin duduk di samping Tao dan Lay. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah d goda oleh dua serigala tampan yang sanggup membuat semua yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut.

Kris terus saja memandangi Tao yang menangis penuh haru dari tadi. Menurut Kris, sejak ia bertemu dengan Tao, Tao itu amat mirip dengan seorang wanita, ia berlaku lembut dan amat… yah… mungkin… feminim.

Sedangkan Jongdae yang duduk sebaris dengan Xiumin tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Xiumin. Seakaan merasakan ia akan di mangsa, Xiumin kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Luhan dan memberikan sedikit pendapatnya mengenai Luhan di depan semua hadirin yang datang. Yah… Chen harus menahan hasratnya sedikit lagi untuk mendapatkan Xiumin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang terlibat dalam suasana yang amat kaku sekarang. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hingga Baekhyun menepuk punggung Jongin. "Kau jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Kalau mau di makan, makan saja. Lagi pula, ia belum di miliki siapapun"

Hahaha… Para namja spesial sepertinya mendapatkan banyak godaan dari namja-namja ganas yang ternyata temannya Sehun. Ah… Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan sedang duduk memperhatikan teman-teman mereka yang sudah mulai akrab.

"Ah… Luhannie~ Mianhae, aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Mwo? Katakan saja!"

"Saranghaeyo Hannie. Gomawo ne? karena kau mau mengandung anakku, padahal aku yakin kau saat itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun intens. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar ucapan tulus dari seorang namja sebaik Sehun. Namun sayangnya lamanya untuk menatap mata itu terus berkurang. Semakin cepat aegya mereka lahir, semakin dekat pula perpisahan antara Luhan dan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklik…

Sehun kemudian meletakkan badan Luhan ke atas kasur king size sebuah hotel bintang lima di Seoul. Ia menatap Luhan dengan dalam, kemudian mengecup dahi Luhan beberapa lama. "Hannie, apa aku boleh—" Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun. "K-Kau boleh memilikiku Hun. Silahkan"

Sehun langsung saja menerjang Luhan yang ada di depannya. Ia mencium leher Luhan hingga meninggalkan banyak bekas kemerahan. Luhan harus membuka lagi semua kenangan pahitnya dengan Sehun, malam di mana Sehun memilikinya seutuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk menikmatinya. _Luhan… aku mohon… bertahanlah…_ batinnya.

"Hh… Sehunnie~"

"N-Ne… Hannie?"

"A-Aku ingin berganti baju dulu. Ini benar-benar menyesakkan"

Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Kemudian Luhan memilih baju piyama di kloset pakaian berwarna putih itu. tapi, tampaknya Luhan kebingungan. "Hun… Kau membelikanku banyak sekali baju kelonggaran"

Sehun kemudian berjalan ke arah Luhan, kemudian memberikan sebuah piyama couple dengan _chibi _bubble tea yang amat imut. "Pakailah… aku memang membelikan piyama yang agak longgar. Supaya nanti uri aegya tidak sesak nafas"

Luhan kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi Sehun masih saja mengikuti Luhan ke kamar mandi. Hingga Luhan kemudian mulai protes dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya. "Wae yo Sehunna?"

"Aku ingin berganti baju juga" ucapnya dengan manja. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah piyama yang tergantung di gantungan handuk. Piyama biru yang merupakan kebalikan piyama Luhan. "Ayo kita ganti baju bersama!"

Luhan tertohok dengan apa yang di katakan Sehun. Walaupun ia sudah pernah berhubungan darah dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Tapi, tetap saja ia masih merasakan malu. "A-Aniya"

Sehun kemudian langsung membuka tuksedo abu-abunya di depan Luhan. Memperlihatkan absnya yang six pack itu di depan Luhan. Panas seketika… Luhan berusaha untuk meredam panas di wajahnya. Ia mencuci mukanya kemudian menatap cermin, tapi wajahnya masih saja merah…

"Luhannie~ Apa kau ingin membuatku menunggu?" goda Sehun. Luhan kemudian membalikkan badannya, ia menubruk dada Sehun. Kemudian langsung melepas pakaian yang membuatnya gerah itu. Perutnya sudah mulai membuncit, karena di dalam sana ada sebuah kehidupan yang akan menjadi kenangan bagi Luhan di masa depan.

Karena tidak ingin kelamaan, Luhan kemudian memasang piyamanya. Sehun kemudian merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Siap kah untuk malam ini?"

"Ne. _I'm already"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-Sehunna. Ooh… A-Appo… Huh…"

"Ah… Ye-Yeobbo… Uakh… Saranghaeyo"

Sehun masih saja terkadang meracau sambil menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan. Tapi,Luhan masih belum bisa menerima cinta Sehun. Ia tahu kalau Sehun lebih muda darinya. Ia menganggap itu adalah sebuah kata-kata yang mungkin akan ia balas suatu hari nanti.

"Na-Nado… S-Saranghae" ujar Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yeah… Chapter 3 muncul. Mianhae, Aoi publishnya nggak bisa hari Rabu kemaren, soalnya banyak tugas. Apalagi IPS dan IPA *timpuk Aoi pake buku tebal*. **

**Nah, untuk Valentine Day, Aoi bakalan bikin chapter depan lebih panjang sekaligus lebih buka-bukaan mengenai masa depan aegya nantinya.**

**Balas ripiuw dulu ya?**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie : Hahaha… Udah ke jawab ya pertanyaan kamu. Wkwkwkwk… jangan cemas, author nggak kejam kok, cuma bengis aja. Sehun penggoda paling hebat di sini, ia mewarisi sifat evil bapaknya.**

**kim heeki : Iya, mianhae ne? Author memang baru pindah dari anime/manga ke screenplay. NC-nya untuk chapter 3 udah saya siapin kok. Tapi dengan banyak lelehan darah yang keluar dari hidung saya.**

** : iya, Luhannie baik-baik aja kok. Tao di sini marah karena merasa udah nggak bisa ngejaga Luhan. Dan karena dia juga Luhan menjual badannya ke keluarga Oh. Udah update ya!**

**liJunyi : Semua seme dan uke bakalan muncul, karena castnya anggota EXO semua. Ne, gomawo. Mian ne, karena kecepatan. Gomawo untuk semuanya!**

**Riyoung17 : Ini sudah ya!**

**younlayclous88 : jangan ngamuk dong chingudeul -_- Luhan nggak keguguran kan? Author kan seorang yeoja cantik, pintar, baik hari dan dermawan. Wkwkwkwk…**

**lisnana1 : ne, sudah saya kasih tau jawabannya kan? Oke deh. Makasih semua semangatnya!**

**cupcupcuphie12 : Hohoho… Sehun bakalan nge-**_**yadongin**_** Luhan dalam keadaan bagaimanapun kok! Tenang aja ya! Oke, next!**

**baekhyunniewife : yah yah… nggak keguguran.**

**hunhanminute : iya… Luhan positif hamil… Chulkhae! Makasih!**

**MissYiFanCho : Duh… kamu lagi ngapain? Silat ya? Auhtor takut!**

**Babyxing : Luhan nggak keguguran kok! Jadi, tenang aja!**

**QrttRra88 : ah, tak apa kalau belum review. Luhannia jatuh, sayang! NC-Nya di chapter depan ya!**

**Kyuuka : hahaha… kyuuka, sabar dulu mbok. Saya juga nanti ceritain, Luhan aja belon cerita ama saya! *kayak emak-emak perkumpulan gosip*. Nggak kok! Hahaha! Sehun emang Appa yang baik.**

**Flower you : sudah lanjut ya!**

**DarkLily : ne. Iya, tapi sebenarnya ia baik kok!**

**Ohsrh : mianhae! Jangan keras-keras teriaknya *kok teriak nggak keras-keras?*. Kacian Aegyanya ya! Biarin dia bobok dulu di pelut mama LuLu.**

**20Gag : iya deh… iya… hahaha! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya!**

**Luluna99 : jangan. Sehunnya masih mau kok! Nggak keguguran kok! Kalau mengenai chapter, Aoi masih belum tau, karena ini menurut feelnya Aoi dulu mau kejam atau nggak ceritanya. Kalau kejam, pasti lama, kalau baik, pasti cepat banget.**

**EunRosy : Oke… Oke… gomawo ripiuwnya!**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : nggak kok. HunHan moment? Ada kok. Bakalan banyak, tenang aja!**

**Guest : dia oke-oke aja di sana! tenang! Nanti dulu ya! Kita fokus sama HunHan. Tapi, pasti ada kayak selingan seperti di cuplikan pernikahan HunHan. Seme nggak brengsek. Kalau nggak ada seme, kita nggak bisa nge-ship lho!**

**Diaanastari : oke, ada romancenya. Tenang aja!**

**Minwooimitasi : nggak keguguran kok! Iya, TaoRis cinlok tuh.**

**Movyssi : ne, gomawo!**

**Kinan : semua kejawab ya!**

**Dela : nggak kok!**

**Vephoenix : gapapa kok! Sama dong, aku juga mge-ship entar ratednya M-Preg. Nggak keguguran kok! Di awal, Sehun itu cinta pandangan pertama, yang sekarang baru LuLu aja. Uke yang lain nanti gilirannya *nah lho?***

**Ancient Kyungmyeon : iya, dia sadar, nggak pingsan. Iye. Iya. Makasih!**

**Junia angel : hahaha… banyak cara agar HunHan bisa bersatu kok! Oke, makasih udah baca!**

** .5648 : makasih deh untuk semua adegan kecuali NC. NC-Nya di chapter 3 aja ya!**

**Irnaaa90 : nggak kok!**

**WinterHeaven : annyeong. Hahaha… judulnya aneh ya? Setau aku, aku deh, anaknya mereka. Hahaha! Mabok nggak kalau di ombang-ambing di rahimnya Luhan? Wkwkwkwk**

**PUuPpyyto : iya. Makacih!**

**Kym Rin – SehunOhSeorinKim : darahnya ngalir di kaki. Kayak di pilem-pilem noh. Oke, makasih**

**Nah, semua review udah saya jawab untuk chapter 2, untuk chapter 3 saat valentine aja saya publish. So, tunggu aja ya!**

**Gomawo!**


	4. HunHan moment

**Chapter 4**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Karena author nggak tahan baca NC-NC-an. Oke? Read And Review Pleaseeee!**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae, karena sebelumnya banyak typo. Sekarang chapter 4 ya, bukan chapter 3. Mian (TT_TT). Dan untuk umur kehamilan Luhan itu udah 2 minggu ya! Kalau sebelumnya saya bilang 1 minggu, mian. Saya plin-plan kalau masalah waktu.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mencoba untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya memang ia dapatkan malam ini. Padahal, kandungan Luhan masih belum terlalu kuat.

"Se-Sehunna. Ja-Jangan terlalu ke-keras… Uri a-aegya nanti ba-bagaimana?"

"Ye-Yeobo... Jangan khawatir. Ukh… tidak akan berbahaya… a-aku sudah bertanya pa-pada Kris" lenguh Sehun.

Luhan kemudian pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan Sehun pada dirinya. Selagi Sehun menikmati tubuhnya, pikirannya melayang pada nasib dirinya dalam beberapa bulan kedepan. Sehun yang menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah tidak menikmatinya kemudian mengakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di pundak Luhan yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Hah… Ada apa yeobo?"

"A-Ah… aniya"

"Jinja?"

"Ne. Lanjutkan saja. Mian, mengecewakanmu"

Sehun kemudian mulai mencium leher Luhan dengan seduktif. Meninggalkan banyak kissmark berwarna kemerahan. Luhan berusaha untuk mengikuti permainan Sehun. _Ah… Sialan… Sehun benar-benar membuatku terbuai, _batin Luhan. Luhan mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Sehun mulai menyelusupi dada Luhan yang mulai membesar membuat Luhan sedikit geli.

"Ah… Se-Sehunnie"

"Waeyo? Luhannie?"

"Ge-geli. Kau be-benar –benar"

Sehun kemudian melanjutkan pergerakannya ke perut Luhan. Ia kemudian membuka piyama Luhan yang baru kancingnya saja terbuka. Perut Luhan yang berbeda sejak beberapa minggu lalu sejak ia lihat.

"Kau semakin gendut. Ne?"

"N-Ne"

Sehun kemudian mengusap perut Luhan dengan pelan. "Aegya. Ini appamu. Nanti, kalau kau sudah lahir, maukah kau berbagi dengan appa mengenai eommamu?" Luhan menatap rambut coklat Sehun dengan tatapan seolah-olah terharu, padahal hatinya amat sakit saat itu.

"Arraseo. Appa tidak akan kasar kali ini dengan eommamu. Jadi, tenanglah di sana ya! Jadilah anak yang baik nantinya!"

Luhan kali ini pasrah. Sehun sudah mengatakan itu pada anak mereka. Berarti sampai jumpa untuk tidur tenang pada malam ini.

"Bersiaplah… Xi Luhan…" goda Sehun.

"Ahjussi mesum!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun kemudian menggerayangi tubuh putih Luhan. Luhan bagaikan rusa yang tak berdaya melawan seorang pemburu. Ia benar-benar menyerah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya…

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Mata kecil bak mata rusa itu mencoba untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui kaca besar di balik gorden kamar hotel tempat ia menginap menghabiskan malam pertamanya dengan Sehun. Tapi, sekarang ia teringat akan dimana Sehun berada. Hanya selimut ini yang menutupi dirinya sekarang.

Luhan menarik selimut itu, ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Badannya serasa remuk, lebih remuk di banding saat malam ia berkenalan dengan Sehun. Ia mencari-cari sosok yang muncul di benaknya setiap ia memikirkan aegya yang tumbuh di rahimnya itu.

"Pagi… Hyung~"

Sehun muncul sambil membawa semangkuk bubur jamur hangat. Ia sudah berpakaian dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Rambutnya kelihatan basah. Ia menyampirkan sebuah handuk kecil di lehernya.

"Pa-Pagi Sehun. Tumben kau memanggilku hyung. Dari mana kita berbeda 4 tahun?"

"Aku baru di sms Jongin. Temanku yang mengantarmu bertemu dengan Kris kemarin. Dia orangnya. Orang kepercayaan appaku"

Sehun kemudian merapikan poni Luhan yang membuat dahi Luhan tertutupi. "Kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" Luhan kemudian menarik selimutnya. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut itu sebentar, kemudian…

"A-Aku ingin mandi"

"Oh… mau aku mandikan?"

"Ti-Tidak perlu"

Luhan dengan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Untuk saja, ia tidak terjatuh. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara gemericik air. Tapi, kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya, mencari-cari Sehun.

"Tolong ambilkan handuk dan bajuku"

"O-Oke"

Sehun kemudian menyuruh Luhan untuk mandi cepat. Karena, Luhan bisa kedinginan kalau terlalu lama mandi. Sehun mengambilkan sebuah handuk, baju dan celana. Ia kemudian meletakkannya di atas kasur.

Cklek…

Luhan kemudian keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Ia seperti kucing yang baru di mandikan. Sehun berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk yang kemudian ia lap kan ke tubuh Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Airnya dingin?"

"Di luar sini iya. Karena aku mandi tadi dengan air hangat"

Spontan, Sehun memeluk Luhan. "A-Apa ini?" Luhan mendadak menjadi ling lung. "Aku ingin mengahangatkan kau hyung"

"Jangan panggil aku hyung. Cukup Luhan saja"

"Yeobo?"

"Ya-Ya sudah… yeobo atau apa saja"

"Baiklah"

Luhan kemudian memakai baju yang sudah di siapkan Sehun untuknya. Baju itu lebih besar dari pada baju-baju sebelumnya di rumahnya. Ia menatap pipinya yang semakin tembem. Ia kemudian teringat akan Hyungnya, Xiumin beserta dongsaeng-dongseangnya.

"Xiumin hyung, Tao hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan Lay hyung, mereka menelpon saat kau sedang mandi. Tapi, telpon itu hanya sebentar"

Luhan kemudian mengambil handphone birunya. Satu misscall dari Xiumin Hyung. Ia kemudian memencet tombol berwarna hijau untuk kembali menelpon Xiumin. Tapi, handphonenya di rebut oleh Sehun yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aniya" larang Sehun.

Luhan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit merasa terkekang oleh Sehun sekarang. Tapi, Sehun malah mencubit dengan gemas pipi Luhan yang tembem itu. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Sehun kemudian mencium bibir Luhan yang mengerucut itu.

Luhan kemudian terdiam mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari Sehun. Kemudian perutnya serasa berbunyi. Kruk… kruk…

"Oh… Yeobo, kau lapar? Uri aegya pasti juga lapar!"

Sehun kemudian langsung menuju telpon yang ada di kamar, meminta _room service_. Sehun kemudian mulai memesan makanan yang menurutnya harus ia sediakan sebagai hari pertamanya sebagai seorang appa dan juga sebagai seorang suami yang baik.

Luhan ternyata sedang berkecamuk dengan hati kecilnya. Ia terduduk di sisi ranjang dengan menunduk. Sesekali ia mengelus perut datarnya yang mulai terlihat gendut._ Bubble tea…_ gumamnya. Ia membayangkan segelas bubble tea tersedia di depannya. Ia tidak ingin makan makanan lain. Tapi, demi aegya, dia harus makan. Tapi… tapi… tapi…

"Yeobo…" panggil Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Tapi, dia malah semakin ingin memintanya pada Sehun. Uwahh… Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia ingin memintanya sekarang.

"A-Aku… Ingin… Bubble tea"

"Lagi?"

"Ne. apa aku membuatmu repot?"

"A-Aniya. Hanya saja, kau harus makan dulu sebelum meminumnya"

"Aniya!"

"Luhannie~" bujuk Sehun.

Kemudian, pesanan Sehun datang. Sehun membawanya ke dalam. Luhan kemudian mengerucutkan mulutnya kembali. Ia kesal, harus memakan itu lagi. Seumur hidupnya, dia sudah bosan memakan itu.

"Sehun…" bujuk Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. Mata indah Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Tik… tik… baju Luhan kemudian mulai di basahi oleh air mata dari mata indah itu.

"S-Sehunnie~ Jahat!"

Sehun sekarang salah tingkah. Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan menangis. Tapi, dia juga harus memaksa Luhan makan. Agar uri aegya terpenuhi gizinya.

"Baiklah… Yeobo… Aku akan meminta tolong lagi ke Suho Hyung untuk membelikannya?"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Sekarang makan dulu. Aku akan menelpon Suho Hyung dulu. Habiskan, jangan di buang. Ingat aegya harus makan! Aracchi?"

"Ne. Arrasseo! Khamsahamnida"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

8 bulan kemudian…

"Sehunnie~" panggil Luhan. Sekarang saatnya untuk Sehun pergi bekerja. Sehun sedang memakai dasinya. Sedangkan Luhan duduk bersandar di kasur besar mereka. Aneka mainan dan perlengkapan bayi sudah tersedia di dekat mereka.

"Ne Yeobo? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan berusaha untuk bangkit dan berdiri.

Sehun kemudian membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Badan Luhan sudah lebih berat, kemudian dadanya juga sudah mulai membesar. Luhan kemudian dapat berdiri. Dia kemudian menarik pelan dasi Sehun yang menjadi longgar ketika Sehun membantunya bangun.

"Gomawo!"

Luhan kemudian menarik Sehun untuk segera turun. Mereka menemukan appa dan eomma Sehun atau appa dan eomma Luhan juga yang sedang duduk bersarapan pagi. Sudah 8 bulan mereka tetap memilih tinggal di Korea agar mereka terus melihat perkembangan kehamilan Luhan.

"Annyeong!" sapa Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian mempersilahkan Luhan dan Sehun untuk segera duduk. Tapi, Luhan tampak sedikit gelisah. Sungmin kemudian bertanya pada Luhan, "Waeyo, Luhannie?"

"A-Aniya Omoni" jawab Luhan. Ia mulai mengontrol nafasnya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Hh… Hh…

_A-Appo… _batin Luhan.

Cairan bening itu mengalir dari pangkal paha Luhan ke bawah. "A-Ah… Appo! Akh…"

Sungmin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan tersentak kaget ketika Luhan mendadak mengerang kesakitan. Sungmin langsung menyingkap rok yang di pakai Luhan. Sudah…

"Sehun cepat keluarkan mobil. Kyu… tolong gendong Luhan segera. Aku akan segera mengambil tas Luhan"

"MWO?" ucap Kyuhyun dan Sehun bersamaan.

"LUHAN AKAN SEGERA MELAHIRKAN!" jelas Sungmin.

"MWO!" Sehun terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

"PPALI!"

Semua kegiatan pagi itu terpaksa menjadi kegiatan dengan judul 'Persalinan Luhan'. Sungmin berlari ke sana kemari untuk membawa keperluan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menggendong Luhan ke mobil. Sehun sudah bersiap di mobil, kemudian membantu sang appa membawa istrinya.

Sungmin langsung menutup pintu ketika ia sudah masuk ke mobil sambil membawa sebuah tas besar berwarna biru muda. Mereka langsung membawa Luhan ke Rumah Sakit Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huff… Huf…"

Luhan berada di kasur yang akan membawanya ke ruang persalinan. Sehun berlari beriringan sambil memegang tangan Luhan dengan erat. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan meminta tolong. Pandangan Luhan mengabur… Dia ingin menangis sekarang. Sakit…

"Luhannie~ Yeobo~ Aku tau kalau kau seseorang yang kuat. Tolonglah, perjuangkan uri aegya. Ne?"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang di dapat Sehun sebagai balasan. Luhan langsung terlelap. Hingga mereka sampai di ruangan persalinan.

"Luhan! Bangunlah!" Luhan kemudian kembali tersadar. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meringis.

"Tolong! Lahirkan uri aegya. Dia akan menjadi seorang aegya yang kyeopta! Ne?"

Luhan kemudian langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Dorong Luhan-ya!" dorong seorang dokter.

"Huah… Hh… Hh…"

"Ayo lebih kuat!"

"Aku mohon Luhannie~" pinta Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao datang bersama Kris dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Tao yang sedang hamil tua juga meringis kesakitan berlari-lari ke arah ruangan persalinan Luhan. Di sana, Xiumin dan Chen sudah duduk. BaekhyunxChanyeol dan LayxSuho juga datang.

"Bagaimana?"

Xiumin menggidikkan bahunya dengan pelan. Kemudian Kyungsoo datang bersama Kai yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Kyungsoo sedang hamil muda ternyata.

Uek… Uekk…

"Mwo?" ucap 10 orang itu bersamaan karena kaget.

Uek… Uek…

Para Uke atau Eomma dengan senang berpelukan. Dan para seme bertepuk tangan. Tak lama, Sehun datang sambil membawa seorang aegya dengan badan yang masih penuh darah.

"Namja. Oh, Se Han"

"Kyeopta!" ujar Tao riang. Sedangkan Kris melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang istri dengan seksama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lahir ya?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mianhae! Karena update yang nggak pernah tepat waktu. Nah, NC-nya juga nggak hot (saya nggak ahli buat gituan). Dan alurnya kecepatan? Emang. Di chapter selanjutnya baru alurnya pelan tapi pasti.**

**Oh iya, mengenai update. Saya seorang siswa SMP kelas 9, maka dengan ini saya mungkin akan update agak lama. Jadi, jangan marah ataupun protes ya! Saya mohon maklum.**

**Nah, sekarang saya balas reviewnya ya!**

**Kim heeki : mianhae. Typo membuat salah paham nih. Di sana maksudnya hubungan badan. Mianhae, NC-nya nggak hot. Hahaha!**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie**** : yadong nih anak (tabok Hyorin) Kita lihat chapter depan ya! Di sana sudah akan saya mulai cerita yang sebenarnya!**

**Ohsrh : iya… hahaha… jangan ngambek ya, mentang-mentang NC di skip…**

**Younlaycious88 : iya… berharaplah akan happy ending**

**Ancient Kyungmeon : iya, emang pendek.**

**Ara Krisan : mianhae… saya bisa membuatnya. Tapi kayaknya dalam sequelnya nanti atau di mana gitu. Soalnya saya di sini fokus dulu ke HunHan**

**Cupcupcuphie12 : saya tega nih! (tabok HunHan) Boleh dong di pisah (di cium Sehun) Hahaha… kejam ya?**

**Riyoung17 : iya. Luhan orangnya sabaran kok!**

**DarkLiliy : ff nggak jahat. Saya yang jahat (evil smirk)**

**WinterHeaven : gue anak tunggal HunHan (di cipok sehun) hahaha! Saya juga KyuMin, YunJae, JinBoon shippers, dan lainnya. Oke, gomawo!**

**MinwooImitasi : boleh, tapi entar dulu ya!**

**Babyxing : author bakalan pisahin deh! (jahat mode on)**

**HunHanMinute : nyesek? Jangan nangis ya! Kontrakan 10 juta per tahun.**

**Luluna99 : kyumin di sini ada alasannya kok bikin kayak gitu kejamnya.**

**EunRosy : mereka ngerestuin. Tapi, ada suatu alasan khusus yang membuat mereka harus di pisah.**

**Lisnana : udah ada di atas, kalau Oh Se Han itu kyeopta abisss… yadong anak bapak nggak jauh beda ya? Yehet…**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : jangan sedih. Oh, typo saya benar-benar kurang teliti. Mianhae! 2 minggu ya, kandungan Luhan! Sehun nggak tau apa-apa.**

** : iya… kasihan LuLu…**

**Exindira : tunggu aja nanti ya!**

**Diaanastari**** : mereka nggak kejam kok. Authornya yang kejam**

**Guest : hahaha… nggak lama. Paling Cuma sampe negara api kalah.**

**Irnaaa90 : mereka nggak jahat. Author yang jahat!**

**RZHH 261220 : adek baru?**

**Vephoenix**** : sungmin di sini namja. Couple lain di tunggu aja ya!**

**Luhanxxhi : udah ya!**

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Sehun cinta tulus ama Luhan. Makasih pujiannya.**

**Pandacherry : iya. Benar itu. di depan cepat, di belakang lama lho nanti.**

**Hunhan'schild : aniya (jahat)**

**Oke, mian jika ada kesalahan nama, dan typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Dan mungkin chapter ini nggak sesuai harapan? Ya, karena saya sedang sibuk dengan TO di sekolah serta persiapan lainnya menuju UN.**

**Kalau mau nanya tentang ff ini, silahkan ya PM dan lainnya. Oh, mengenai yang mau pin BB saya, silahkan tanya saja lewat PM oke?**

**Review minimal : 15**

**Gomawo!**

**FujoAoi**

**Happy Valentine Day!**


	5. Far away

**Chapter 5**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Karena author nggak tahan baca NC-NC-an. Oke? Read And Review Pleaseeee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan sejenak. Sudah semalaman ia belum sadar juga. Iya, karena Luhan benar-benar kelelahan. Melahirkan Se Han bukan tanpa perjuangan keras. Sehun tau itu karena Luhan benar-benar mencengkram tangannya erat sekali saat mengedan. Bahkan, perlakuan Luhan itu meninggalkan jejak di tangannya.

"Ukh…" lenguh Luhan pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menangkap rahang khas yang di miliki Sehun berada di depannya. "Se-Sehunnie~"

"Yeobo, kau sudah bangun?" Sehun kemudian menyibak poni Luhan yang membuat ia kesulitan melihat Sehun. "Ne. Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Luhan khawatir pada Sehun. "Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Waeyo?" Luhan kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. "A-Aniya. Hanya saja aku tidak membayangkan kalau Se Han sudah lahir" Luhan memendang Sehun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dia benar-benar seperti _photocopy_ kita berdua" Luhan kemudian menarik wajah Sehun ke depan wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Sehun. "Karena, dia uri aegya" ujar Luhan lirih. Ia tau, dua minggu lagi dia akan benar-benar kehilangan Sehun yang sudah ia cintai dan Se Han yang akan baru berumur dua minggu.

Setitik _liquid_ bening itu jatuh di pipi Sehun. Ia melihat mata Luhan mengeluarkan _liquid _kecil itu. dia benar-benar kalut sekarang. Apa yang ia perbuat pada Luhan. Sehingga Luhan menangis.

"Omo. Luhannie~ Yeobo. Waeyo?"

"A-Aniya. Aku senang. Kita akan selalu bersama-sama Se Han—"

"Untuk selamanya kita akan bersama. Jangan khawatir"

Luhan semakin teriris mendengar kalimat indah itu meluncur dari bibir Sehun. Ingin ia membatalkan kontrak itu sekarang. Tapi, itu hal yang mustahil. Setelah lelah menangis, Luhan kemudian kembali tidur. Sehun kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang dekat dengan kasur Luhan.

Sedangkan di luar. Tampak sepasang suami istri sedang melihat Sehun dan Luhan dari kaca kecil. Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Apa harus begini?"

"Ne. Jika Luhan tidak pergi. Luhan akan di asingkan jauh ke Inggris nantinya"

"MWO?" ujar Kyungsoo kaget.

Jongin langsung membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Mereka kemudian pergi dari kamar Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uekkk… Uek…

"Kyeopta. Wah, mirip sekali dengan Sehun sewaktu kecil" ujar seorang namja manis yang duduk di samping suaminya yang di juluki 'evil'.

"Eomma. Dia ini kan anakku. Sudah sepantasnya dia mirip denganku" Sehun protes ke eommanya.

"Jeongmal! Ekspresiny langsung berubah. Tenang saja, aku kan hanya bercanda"

"Ah… Eomma! Jangan begitu!"

Gelak tawa keluarga kecil itu membuat suasana rumah semakin hangat. Tapi, berbeda dengan suasana hati seorang namja yang hanya berdiri di depan mereka sambil menatahan titik kecil _liquid _itu turun dan membasahi kembali pipinya. Badannya bergetar hebat sambil berusaha menjaga agar dia tidak menangis.

"Luhannie? Kau sakit?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik badan Luhan yang bergetar hebat. Luhan membalikkan badannya sambil menatap wajah Sehun. Bayangan Sehun yang masuk ke matanya semakin buram. Semakin buram… "Luhannie?" suara itu kemudian ikut terdengar samar-samar.

"Hng?" Penglihatan Luhan kemudian kembali normal. Ia bisa melihat Sehun secara utuh sekarang. "Ahh… Jeongmal! Aku sempat kaget karena kau tadi seperti akan pingsan,"

Kata-kata Sehun tidak berefek lama, karena…

Bruk…

"Ne, Luhannie ka—"

Luhan terbaring tidak berdaya tepat di samping Sehun. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, kemudian langsung membawa Luhan ke kamarnya. Badan Luhan panas, wajahnya merah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Luhannie!" Sehun memegang dahi Luhan berkali-kali. Tak lama, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, ia bingung di mana dia sekarang. "Hunnie, di mana kita sekarang?" Luhan seakan-akan lupa akan kamar Sehun. "Ini di kamar kita Hannie"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ruangan itu membuatnya ingin menangis sekarang. _Liquid_ bening itu turun, membuat wajah Luhan basah. Sehun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Luhan dengan pelan. "Waeyo?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan, Luhan membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Ia tidak menginginkan hal yang ia khawatirkan sekarang akan terjadi. Luhan memejamkan matanya, memendam segala kesedihan yang ia rasakan sekarang, ingin sekali ia menceritakannya pada Sehun sekarang. Tapi, sayang, Sehun tidak boleh tau. Atau dia akan di asingkan ke Inggris. Ia tidak mau.

"Aniya. A-Aku hanya merasakan bahwa kita akan segera berpisah. Mungkin saja, aku akan meninggal sebentar lagi"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan nanar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Apa maksudnya? Apa Luhan ingin cepat-cepat mati? Atau Luhan hanya berprasangka buruk. "K-Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan dengan sebuah senyuman penuh sakit terukir di wajahnya. Sehun semakin bingung di buatnya. Apa yang salah dengan istri manisnya ini?

"Sehunnie~ Kena— Aigoo, Luhannie, waeyo?"

"Molla yo Eomma. Sepertinya Luhannie demam. Aku akan menelpon Kris sebentar, biar dia memeriksa apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya"

Sehun mengambil handphonenya keluar. Kemudian Sungmin menutup pintu kamar HunHan. Ia duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Molla yo. Aku rasa, aku stress memikirkan waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi"

Sungmin tertunduk, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Luhan tenang ketika pergi. Tidak meninggalkan berbagai masalah nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah… Luhan hyung hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Makanya, suhu badannya cepat naiknya. Tapi, ia masih baik-baik saja" ujar Kris. Sambil membereskan alat-alatnya. Sehun mengangguk pelan dengan apa yang di katakan Kris.

Luhan kemudian menatap ke arah luar, Tao sedang menggendong Se Han dengan bahagia. Ia mencium Se Han sekali-sekali. Iri… hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan sekarang. Tao dan semua teman-temannya masih akan bisa menggendong serta melihat tumbuh kembangnya Se Han. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia sebentar lagi akan pergi dari Mansion Oh, meninggalkan keluarga Oh, Se Han, dan orang yang amat ia cintai, Oh Sehun.

"OH LUHAN!"

Luhan terperanjat kaget, Sehun sudah memegang pundaknya pelan. "Waeyo?" tanyanya. "Kenapa melamun?" Luhan menggeleng keras. Sehun menatap Luhan aneh, _seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan_, batin Sehun.

Kris kemudian datang ke arah Tao, sambil mengusap perut Tao yang sudah besar. Tao merapikan rambut-rambut kecil Se Han dengan pelan. _Aku benar-benar iri…_ Luhan membatin.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita melakukan 'itu' malam ini?"

"MWO?" ucap Luhan kaget.

Tao dan Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Luhan terperanjat hingga seperti itu. "Waeyo Hyung?" tanya Tao.

"A-Aniya." Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Luhan kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sehun, "Andwae!"

"Waeyo?"

"Se Han, siapa yang akan mengurusnya?"

"Tao dan Kris atau Appa dan Eomma. TaoRis akan belajar cara merawat bayi semalaman. Atau Appa dan Eomma akan kembali mengenang masa muda mereka" ujar Sehun dengan amat santai.

"Molla. Tapi, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja Appa dan Eomma yang mengurusnya." Jelas Luhan.

"Waeyo?"

"Tao sedang hamil tua. Kasihan dia" Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Oh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin datang sambil membawakan sebuah gelas coklat hangat ke ruang baca Kyuhyun. "Kyu, boleh aku masuk?"

"Ne. Yeobo, aku butuh kau sekarang!"

Sungmin masuk, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen menumpuk di mejanya. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa kemudian meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen yang tadinya ia pegang. Ia kemudian mencium sang istri dengan mesra. Benang-benang saliva itu tercipta ketika mereka melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Aku tidak tega pada Luhan. Dia sangat mencintai anaknya. Tidak bisakah kita merelakan Luhan dan Sehun tidak akan di pisah?"

"Andwae. Kita tidak tau siapa Luhan dari keluarga mana sebenarnya. Jika kita tidak tepat memilih menantu, sama saja itu akan menurunkan derajat perusahaan kita, yeobo"

"Tapi—"

"Sehun sudah aku carikan istri yang tepat. Tidak masalah"

Sungmin terdiam, entah kenapa rasanya suaminya bertindak terlalu kejam terhadap Luhan. Dia juga namja spesial yang sama seperti Luhan. Tetapi, kenapa nasibnya bertolak belakang dengan Luhan?

"Kau berbeda dengannya Yeobo. Dia namja yang tidak sengaja kita temukan. Tapi, kau memang naja spesial yang benar-benar aku dapatkan dari tempat yang jelas"

"Kyu…"

"Sudahlah Min, aku sudah capek untuk membahasnya"

Sungmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang pusing dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Mianhae, Luhannie"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahahaha…

Otak yadong Sehun mulai kembali bekerja setelah lama menahan semua pikiran kotornya saat Luhan hamil. Baju Luhan yang kebesaran memampangkan leher putihnya. Sehun tampaknya harus menahan nafsunya.

Sehun mulai memeluk Luhan dengan posesif, ia menghirup wangi dari parfum yang di gunakan Luhan dan mulai menggoda Luhan. "Hannie, bagaimana jika kita membuat adik untuk Se Han?"

"MWO?"

"Ne, bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Pabbo ya, Oh Sehun! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya hamil, dan tidak tau bagaimana rasanya melahirkan seperti apa! Kau kejam!"

"Ne, arraseo. Tapi, aku menginginkan 'itu'. bagaimana?"

Dengan rona merah di wajah, Luhan kemudian mempasrahkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Luhan mendengus kesal ke arah Sehun. Sehun benar-benar rakus terhadap tubuh Luhan. Banyak tanda Sehun tinggalkan di seluruh tubuh Luhan.

"Kau tetap manis…" gumam Sehun.

Sehun mulai mendorong Luhan agar dapat terbaring dengan pose yang hm… you know what I mean. Sehun mempautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Ia mulai melancarkan step pertama dalam melakukan this and that-nya pada Luhan.

"Hmph… Hmph… Hmm…" Luhan menggelinjang ketika ia sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Tapi, Sehun tidak memperdulikannya. Maka, dengan sigap Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh. "Kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?"

"Hannie, aku ti-tidak bermaksud begitu. Mianhae!"

Luhan kemudian kembali berbaring. Ia membelakangi tubuh Sehun yang masih terengah-engah karena dorongannya yang amat kuat. Sehun kembali mendekati Luhan, ia mengusap pipi Luhan dari balik tubuh Luhan.

"Jangan marah, ne? Jebal!"

Luhan yang memiliki hati terlalu rapuh akhirnya luluh. Ia kembali menatap Sehun, Sehun membalasnya dengan smirk evil. "Sial!"

Luhan menerima setiap aktifitas yang di lakukan Sehun dari atas hingga bawah di tubuhnya. [Author tidak ingin di cipok Eomma dan Appa HunHan, maka author tidak menulis adegan panas ini untuk sementara. Karena jika otak yadong author sudah kembali bekerja, author akan menuliskan NC untuk readers! :*]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, kamarnya tampak gelap. Ternyata ia dan Sehun terlelap amat lama, sejak menjelang sore hingga larut malam seperti ini. Sehun tertidur dengan pose menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantalan. Luhan tersenyum miris memikirkan ini. Ia mengambil handphonenya di nakas. Ia kemudian membuka kamera dan mengambil foto ketika Sehun tidur.

"Uh.. U-Ueee"

Tangis Se Han pecah, Luhan yang dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun kemudian dengan sigap berlari ke kamar mandi, mengambil bath robe putihnya. Hampir saja ia terpeleset karena tak berhati-hati. Ia lalu menggendong Se Han dengan hati-hati.

"Cup… Shh… Se Han… Tenang ne? Appamu sedang tertidur. Ia terlalu lelah mengerjai Eomma. Jadi Se Han tenang ne?"

Luhan kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia kemudian memberikan susu Se Han, (yang masih bingung tentang dada Luhan yang waktu itu, Aoi akan menjelaskannya di bawah ya!). Se Han kemudian kembali terlelap, dalam balutan kain biru bercorak rusa itu, Se Han tampak sangat manis.

"Uh… Eh… Hannie. Kau tidak tidur?"

"Oh, Sehun. Mian, kau terbangun karena terlalu ribut ya? Aku tadisudah terlanjur bangun. Ketika aku bangun, Se Han pun menangis" jelas Luhan.

"Oh… Se Han kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan.

"Biasa, dia haus. Hanya itu"

Sehun membuka ikatan bath robe Luhan. Ia kembali mengelus –ngelus perut Luhan. "Se Han. Kau menginginkan adik tidak? Jika ia, appa bisa membuatkannya malam ini dengan Eomma-mu. Kau mau?"

Se Han menguap sambil mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya pada pipi gembulnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Hun, sebaiknya kita tidur lagi"

Sehun kecewa. "Kenapa Hannie?"

"A-Aku terlalu lelah. Kau benar-benar membuatku kecapaian. Jangan kita lakukan lagi, eoh?"

"Ne, saranghae yeobo. Aku tidur kembali"

"N-Nado saranghaeyo Hun. Aku akan kembali. Bersabarlah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu itu bukanlah waktu yang lama, hingga tiba saatnya untuk Luhan. Koper besar yang berisi pakaiannya sudah siap untuk di bawa pergi malam ini juga. Luhan masih terduduk di meja kerja Sehun. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menuliskan suratnya untuk Sehun dan Se Han. Ia terkadang merusak tulisannya dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Mianhae Hun, Se Han"

Luhan melipatkan tangannya ke atas meja, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Nafasnya sesenggukan mengingat Se Han dan Sehun bersamaan. Ia tidak ingin, ia ingin mati karena ini semua. "Pabbo ya Luhan! Kau itu harus pergi. Jangan berharap orang-orang akan menginginkanmu!"

Luhan memasukkan suratnya ke dalam amplop putih. Satu untuk Sehun dan satu lagi untuk Se Han. Walaupun ia akan pergi, ia tetap akan mengingat anak dan suaminya yang paling ia cintai.

Luhan menggendong Se Han dan menimangnya beberapa saat. Kini giliran Sehun untuk mendapatkan saat-saat terakhirnya dengan Luhan sebelum Luhan pergi. "Sehunnie, jeongmal saranghaeyo. Ketika kita berjumpa di malam itu, aku bersyukur menyerahkan semuanya pada namja baik sepertimu. Walaupun kau dingin seperti es ketika pertama kali ingin mengenalku"

"Kau yang membuatku mendapatkan uri aegya. Oh Se Han. Aku bersyukur memiliki kalian semua. Tapi, tibalah saat kita untuk berpisah. Jangan khawatirkan aku, ne? Jeongmal saranghaeyo!" kecupan singkat mengakhiri pesan Luhan untuk Sehun.

Luhan mengambil koper besarnya dan membawanya ke gerbang depan mansion Oh, ia sudah di tunggu oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang menunggunya untuk segera mengantarkan Luhan pergi ke bandara. Luhan menatap jendela kamar Sehun yang tampak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Kami minta maaf Luhan. Aku tau ini merupakan tindakan yang semena-mena. Tapi, ini demi kepentingan Sehun juga" ujar Kyuhyun.

"A-Aku tau. Aku mengerti bagaimana ada di posisi kalian saat ini. Tak masalah"

"Uljima ne?" Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Saranghaeyo, Sehunnie, Se Hannie"

Luhan masuk ke mobil hitam itu. Kemudian ia langsung menutup pintunya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah KyuMin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hatiku berdebar keras_

_Seperti berada di padang bunga yang penuh kupu-kupu ramah_

_Ketika aku melihatmu berdiri sendirian_

_Rapuh…_

_Warna-warni bunga itu menjadi monochrome_

_Termasuk diriku_

_Hanya wajahmu yang memiliki warna_

_Aku kembali melihat senyum indahmu setelah tangisanmu_

_Setelah menggenggam erat tanganku_

_Warna-warna itu kembali_

_Menempati tempat di mana ia berada_

_Melihatmu kembali tersenyum_

_Bersamaku…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ueh… Enghh…" lenguh Sehun. Ia meraba-raba kasurnya, mencari sang istri yang setia menmaninya tidur.

Tapi…

Luhan tidak ada. Sehun mengucek matanya pelan. Tetap saja, Luhan tidak ada. Ia kemudian melihat box bayi Se Han. Se Han juga sudah terbangun, matanya sembab. Pipi gembulnya merah.

"Luhan!"

Sehun mencari-cari di mana istrinya berada sekarang. "LUHAN! OH LUHAN!"

Ia mencarinya hingga menemukan sebuah amplop putih dengan tanda tangan Luhan yang tertera di atasnya.

**Untuk Oh Sehun**

**Si Namja Pervert**

Sehun menghiraukan itu. Ia tidak peduli jika Luhan mengejeknya, tapi yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah dimana keberadaan Luhan?

Srak…

Sehun membuka surat yang terdapat banyak bekas tetesan air mata. Luhan melipatnya dengan rapi.

**Sehun yang pervert,**

**Namaku selama menjadi istrimu telah berubah menjadi Oh Luhan bukan? Tapi, tampaknya aku tidak akan memakainya lagi. Aku akan mencari nama baru untukku.**

**Aku pergi, ne? Kau jangan marah! Aku pergi bukan karena kesal, marah atau benci padamu. Tapi, aku pergi karena kemauanku.**

**Kau namja baik yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk namja sepertiku. Kau juga namja manja yang sering bergelantungan pada diriku. Asalkan kau tau, kau itu berat!**

**Kau juga sering berbebut dengan Se Han, you know what I mean!**

**Nah, sekarang aku harus benar-benar pergi. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk di sandingkan denganmu. Kau terlalu baik, dan terlalu jauh untuk di gapai Hun.**

**Jaga kesehatan, makan yang banyak dan teratur, jangan bermanja-manja lagi. Dan untuk Se Han, aku sudah menuliskan apa yang ia perlukan di setiap tempat keperluan Se Han.**

**Jangan menangisi namja berengsek sepertiku yang tega meninggalkanmu ne?**

**Jagalah Se Han untukku. Mungkin aku akan menghubungimu beberapa kali jika aku merindukanmu.**

**Sekian dulu**

**Paii! Paii!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua minggu kemudian**

"Hu—hoek… ack… Hh… Hh…" Luhan kembali memuntahkan ayam panggangnya.

Ia kemudian terduduk di atas kloset duduk kamar mandinya. Ia merasakan bahwa perutnya serasa bergejolak. Apa mungkin dia hamil lagi?

Luhan menepis semua pemikirannya. Sudah dua minggu ia meninggalkan Sehun dan Se Han. Berarti sudah tiga minggu sejak ia melakukan hubungan badan terakhir kali dengan Sehun. "Ah… Coba aku pergi ke dokter setelah ini"

Luhan duduk di meja makan putihnya. Sudah dua minggu ia menetap di apartement barunya, mewah, nyaman, dan sepi. Luhan mengisi kesehariannya dengan bekerja di sebuah toko kue. Pulang larut malam dan kemudian tertidur. Ia mendapatkan hari libur pada hari Selasa dan Sabtu. Ia luamayan menikmati kehidupannya walaupun kesepian.

"Hunnie, kau sedang apa di Seoul?"

Luhan kemudian bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Tapi, sebelumnya ia harus pergi ke dokter dulu. Ia segera mandi dan berkemas. Setelah mengunci pintu apartementnya, ia kemudian bergegas pergi ke dokter.

"Tuan Xi Luhan"

Luhan masuk ke ruang praktek. Di sana, ia mendapati seorang dokter yang sepertinya ia kenal. Dengan rambut platina acak-acakan itu, dan seorang anak bayi yang tertidur di box tepat di samping meja kerjanya.

"Wu Yi Fan?"

Orang itu berbalik. Menampakkan wajahnya, Luhan terkejut. Itu memang Yi Fan, Kris, dokter Tao dahulu.

"Lu-Luhan-ssi…"

"Kau, kenapa kau di sini?"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mianhae, chingudeul. Aoi udah berusaha untuk mnulis FF ini, tapi tetap saja Aoi mendapat inspirasi yang menghambat FF ini. Jadi, mianhae!**

**Oke, seperti biasa, sesi REVIEWNYA kita buka ya!**

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi**** : FF ini Insya Allah happy ending, tapi itu juga sesuai sama mood Aoi. Kalau Aoi lagi kejam, Aoi bikinnya Sad Ending ^^. Terima kasih semangatnya untuk saya ujian dan terima kasih juga sudah review!**

**Exindira : Gomawo!**

**Lisnana1 : gimana? Udah nyesek belum? Kalo belum, bakalan saya tambahin nyeseknya di chapter depan ya!**

**Park soohee : gomawo!**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : hahaha, jangan sedih dulu dong! Masih ada yang lebih sedih nantinya. KyuMin terlalu kejam ya di sini? Mianhae untuk Joyer ^^ Saya sengaja bikin FF ini alur chapter depannya cepet-cepat karena saya mau masuk ke inti permasalahannya. Dan di chapter depan mungkin alurnya lambat, seperti jalannya Ddangkoma *dicipok Ddangkoma* *lempar Ddangkoma ke kandang Ace* Kisah couple lain mungkin kita jadiin FF baru atau apaan dah. Ok? Dan saya memang fokus ke HunHan. Couple lain yang bakalan nimbrung paling kayak KrisxTao, KyungsooxKai dan pasangan evil, ChanyeolxBaekhyun. Gomawo reviewnya^^**

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**** : mereka kagak bakalan cere. Saya kagak tega chingu! T_T Mianhae, KyuMin di sini kejam.**

**WinterHeaven : Hahaha, kamu saya transgender ya? Mian. Paii… Paii… Luhannie Mommy! Udah lanjut ya! Gomawo!**

**Irnaaa90 : jangan hukum saya, saya masih mau hidup! m(_ _)m! Iya, dia ngelahirin normal.**

**Zee konstantin : jangan marah sama KyuMin ya! Mereka kagak salah, yang salah author nista yang kagak pandai bikin NC ini T_T**

**Luhanxxhi : ne, Gomawo!**

**Hunhanshipper : mian, saya pisahin dulu chingu!**

**Vephoenix : hahaha, saya di sini memperlihatkan ****Luhan sebagai namja yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti yeoja****. Jadi, jangan heran ketika dia melahirkan dengan normal dan dadanya sedikit besar ne?**

**Anzu HunHan : hahaha, Sehun dan Luhan di sini saling mencintai tetapi terpaksa berpisah. Ne, gomawo!**

**Kim heeki : semua review insya Allah saya jawab semua chingu. Mian, author kagak pernah nge-edit lagi kalo udah nulis, author emang plin-plan terkadang sama kata-kata dan kadang jadi bingung sendiri. Iya, idenya terlalu menumpuk. Gomawo reviewnya!**

**younlaycious88**** : chingu, di sini alurnya cepat-cepat. Makanya tau-tau aja mereka udah nikah dan udah berbadan dua. Iya, mereka terpisah. Berharaplah mereka kembali bersatu ne?**

**Ancient Kyungmyeon**** : di chapter ini alurnya juga cepat. Jadi, di chapter depan mungkin udah masuk ke konflik utamanya.**

**Cupcupcuphie12 : biarin saya jahat, yang penting HunHannya tetap pernah bersama kan? Teror aja kalo bisa *cipok Appa Sehun* HunHan bakalan saya pisahin dulu, yang satu di sabang, yang satu di merauke. Wkwkwkwk**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie**** : HunHan berpisah! Yeay yeay! *di lemparin tempurung Ddangkoma***

**Ara Krisan : iya, Luhan udah ninggalin Sehun kan? Nah, saya pengennya juga kayak gitu, tapi kayaknya kagak banyak-banyak amatlah. Palingan saya Cuma bikin selingan atau flashback. Kalau emang kamu suka, mungkin di FF lain saya masukin dah.**

**Ohsrh : iya, HunHan harus d pisah chingu. Mian. Hahaha, saya masih punya bodyguard banyak kok. Konfliknya di chapter depan chingu, tunggu bentar lagi ya!**

**Babyxing : Kris sama Tao akhirnya chingu, mungkin saya bikinin flasback mereka deh nanti. Mian, kagak cepetan update!**

**Hunhanminute : ne, ****Luhan pake rok.**** Soalnya menurut ilmu yang Author baca, orang hamil memang di sarankan memakai rok agar proses melahirkannya menjadi lebih mudah nantinya. Ne, hm… hm… e-emang bener dadanya membesar. Mungkin imajinasi saya yang berkembang terlalu jauh, Luhan bisa nyusuin anaknya, si Se Han *pingsan ngebayangin*.**

**FebyA : iya, karena HunHan juga mereka bersatu. Tapi, terpaksa HunHan berpisah demi kontrak Luhan pada keluarga Oh. Makasih semangatnya!**

**RZHH 261220 : aegya kagak di ambil, Cuma di pisahin secara kejam aja kok.**

**Baekhyunniewife : iya, akhirnya Oh kecil udah ngeberojol aja dari rahimnya Luhan. Hahaha, suruh aja HunHan beneran buat adeknya, kita bisa tau tuh, gimana imutnya. ^^**

**Sekian cuap-cuapnya chingu! Mohon maaf karena chapter ini kurang jelas banyak typonya, karena saya seorang author yang masih berusaha menjadi editor. Mian!**

**Nah, jangan lupa reviewnya ya!**

**Dan, saya juga sudah punya twitter di FujoAoi_**

**Silahkan di follow, dan jika ingin minta follback, silahkan mention juga ne?**

**Untuk yang pengen ngekepoin saya, bisa juga di saya di FujoAoi_**

**Dan yang pengen pin BB saya, silahkan PM saya!**

**Pai pai!**


	6. Search

**Chapter 6**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sinilah Xi Luhan sekarang berada, namja manis berkulit putih itu harus meninggalkan keluarganya demi kebahagian seseorang yang ia impikan untuk kembali bersamanya, ia harus tinggal di Jeju. Oh Sehun, namja dingin yang menantikan Luhan kembali ke pelukannya dan pelukan hangat anaknya, Oh Se Han. HunHan. M-Preg, typo kebanyakan. DLDR. Love EXO, Love HunHan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedang bermain dengan anak-anak di dalam sebuah ruangan panti asuhan. Hatinya bagaikan teriris oleh pedang. Se Han sudah cukup melukainya. Tapi, kejadian empat tahun lalu masih membuatnya mudah menangis. Harta terakhir yang di berikan oleh Sehun, anak mereka yang Luhan kandung terpaksa harus kembali ke hadapan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Luhan tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil. Jabang bayinya tak dapat di selamatkan. Ia harus berjuang sendiri saat itu. Kris dan Tao harus kembali lagi ke China, lebih tepatnya ke Qingdao, rumah orang tua Tao. Sedangkan ia tidak tau tujuan hidupnya saat itu. Hingga ia mendapat kesempatan kerja di panti asuhan.

'Setidaknya ini bisa mengobati luka hatiku' batin Luhan setiap ia merasa sedih.

"Eomma! Eomma!" panggil seorang anak bernama Lee Taemin. Anak ini sangat mirip dengan Kai, membuat Luhan teringat akan Kyungsoo juga.

"Ne? Waeyo Taemin-nie?" Luhan mengangkat Taemin untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Taemin kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Luhan.

"Aishh… Minho hyung selalu berdekatan dengan Key hyung! Aku iri eomma. Bahkan aku ingin berbicara saja susah!"

Luhan yang mendengar keluhan Taemin terkikik kecil karenanya. "YA! EOMMA! AKU SERIUS!" Taemin kemudian memukul paha Luhan perlahan. Perlahan tetesan air mata Taemin jatuh ke tangan Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa iba kemudian membalikkan badan Taemin ke hadapannya. Mungkin jika Se Han berada di sampingnya sekarang, pasti Se Han sudah sebesar Taemin. Luhan pun ikut menangis sambil mengelus punggung Taemin perlahan.

"Uljima ne, Taemin-nie? Kau namja manis yang sangat baik…" puji Luhan.

Taemin sudah berhenti menangis. Tapi berbeda dengan Luhan, ia masih menangis sesenggukan. Taemin kemudian mengusap air mata Luhan. "Eomma, jangan sedih lagi, ne? Se Ryu pasti selalu bersama dengan Eomma. Walaupun dia sudah pergi, dia masih bersama kita"

Luhan menangis lebih kencang, ia masih sedih. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia pernah mengirimkan surat sekali pada Sehun. Tapi, ia tidak mengatakan bahwa anak mereka meninggal karena dirinya.

"Luhan-ssi! Waeyo?" tanya seorang namja manis, Kim Jaejoong, atau lebih sering di kenal Jung Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan mengambil Taemin dari pangkuan Luhan.

"A-Aniya… Hk… A-Aku hanya memikirkan… Hk… Se Ryu… Hk…"

Jaejoong mengerti betapa hancurnya Luhan saat itu. Namja manis ini beberapa kali membahayakan dirinya sendiri karena tidak fokus.

Luhan akhirnya pergi keluar panti, ia mendudukkan dirinya di taman panti.

Di tempat yang sama, seorang namja bermata besar sedang mengamati Luhan.

"Omo! Luhan hyung… Menderita sekali hidupmu… Aigoo…" Kyungsoo menepuk kepalanya perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sedang duduk di depan sebuah sekolah. Banyak anak-anak berumur 4 dan 5 tahun berkeliaran di sana. Ia menunggu Se Han untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Se Han sering terlambat meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Appa!" panggilnya. Se Han berlari dan menuju pelukan Se Hun.

"Bagaimana harimu kali ini bocah?" tanya Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak bocah… Aku Se Han… OH SE HAN! Anak dari Tuan Oh Sehun dan Nyonya Oh Luhan" jelas Se Han.

Sehun mengacak surai hitam anaknya perlahan. Wajah manisnya sama seperti Luhan. Tapi watak dinginnya pada orang yang tidak ia sukai dan tidak ia kenal, sama dengan Sehun.

"Appa, kapan kita bisa berjalan-jalan untuk menghindari nenek lampir itu?" Se Han memanjakan dirinya di dalam pelukan sang Appa.

Nenek lampir yang Se Han maksud adalah Kim Taeyeon, tunangan Sehun yang baru. Se Han memang tidak menyukai Taeyeon sejak lama. Taeyeon akan mengalihkan perhatian harabeoji dan halmeoni-nya dari dirinya. Ia kesal setiap bertemu Taeyeon.

"Ah… Mianhaeyo… Mungkin besok kita belum bisa berangkat. Tapi, appa berjanji untuk berangkat lusa. Bagaimana?"

"YEAH! THANKS APPA! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Se Han tumbuh sebagai namja manis yang baik. Ia mengenal baik eommanya walaupun eommanya tidak pernah melihatnya tumbuh. Luhan, andaikan kau melihat bagaimana Se Han memanggilmu dengan panggilan Nyonya Oh, kau akan menangis karena terharu. Se Han adalah namja pintar. Ia tau segalanya.

Bahkan…

Melebihi appanya…

Mengenai hal yang menimpamu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Se Han sedang duduk di depan TV flat besar mereka. Sehun hari ini sengaja meliburkan diri, ia menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keperluan perjalanannya lusa nanti.

"Appa! Aku mau ke Jeju-do!" ajak Se Han tiba-tiba. Sehun kemudian menatap Se Han dalam. "Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin mencari sesuatu di sana. Apa yang belum pernah aku temui sebelumnya. Aku ingin mencarinya"

Se Han tersenyum licik beberapa saat. Ia yakin, ia akan menemukan eommanya di sana. Pasti.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Batu karang" Se Han tersenyum lima jari mendengarnya.

"Jadi kita akan menyelam? Baiklah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sampai di apartementnya. Langkahnya gontai. Bahkan ia tidak tau ada yang mengikutinya.

Pip…

Luhan masuk. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya. Dua koper besar berada di depan pintu. Ia kembali membuka pintu. Ia menarik satu per satu koper itu.

Ckrek…

Luhan membungkukkan badannya, kemudian berjalan membawa dua koper itu bersamaan. Kyungsoo yang sedang memata-matai Luhan kaget karena perginya Luhan dari apartement mewah itu.

Luhan mengambil sebuah taksi di lobby apartement dan melaju pergi. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung mengambil taksi satu lagi, dan mengikuti Luhan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun dan suaminya, Kim Jongin. Perjalanan itu memakan waktu 15 menit saja. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah flat kecil di dekat pelabuhan dan pantai.

Luhan masuk ke sebuah kamar. Pintunya terbuka. Kyungsoo mendekat dengan kamar itu.

"DO KYUNGSOO! AKU BENCI MELIHATMU MENGIKUTIKU SEHARIAN INI!"

Luhan keluar dari kamar itu, dan menangkap basah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa hormatnya pada Luhan.

"Gomapseumnida hyung. Aku bertindak kurang ajar"

Luhan diam. Ia menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se Han dan Sehun duduk di ruang makan keluarga Oh. Di dekat mereka juga sedang ada Taeyeon yang sedang makan. Duo Se itu tidak ikut makan. Mereka malas jika makan bersama dengan Taeyeon.

"Appa, Eomma, aku dan Se Han akan pergi bersama lusa ke Jeju. Aku minta izin, itu saja!"

"Tidak boleh!" tolak Taeyeon. Se Han merasa terganggu karena perkataan Taeyeon itu. "YA! NENEK LAMPIR! AKU DAN APPA TIDAK BERBICARA PADAMU!"

"OH SE HAN!" hardik Oh Sungmin.

Se Han diam. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, Se Han kemudian mengikuti appanya tersebut.

"Jika tidak boleh pun, aku dan Se Han akan pergi juga" ujar Sehun.

Ia meninggalkan sebuah kertas. Begitu pula Se Han yang kemudian mengikuti Sehun pergi.

Isi surat Sehun hanyalah ancaman-ancaman kecil yang di anggap oleh Nyonya Oh adalah gertakan anak kecil. Tapi berbeda dengan isi milik Se Han.

_**Harabeoji dan Halmeoni tidak usah berbohong lagi pada Appa. Kalian tidak tau betapa sakit rasa hatinya saat ini. Aku bisa membuat kalian menyesal seumur hidup.**_

_**Sekian…**_

_**Oh Se Han.**_

Sungmin kemudian melipat kertas itu secepatnya, dan ia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan suaminya dan Taeyeon yang masih melanjutkan santapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang mengamati tempat tinggal Luhan yang baru. Penuh sarang laba-laba, debu, kotor, dan karena berdekatan dengan pelabuhan, membuatnya sedikit berbau amis.

"Hyung, kenapa kau pindah kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia kesal, kenapa Luhan harus keluar dari apartement mewah tadi.

"Aku akan menyewakannya. Lalu, kenapa kau kesini? Sejak kapan kau tau aku tinggal di Jeju?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, "Aku kesini karena khawatir tentang keadaanmu. Aku mengetahui kau akan ke Jeju sejak kau melahirkan Se Han dulu"

Luhan diam, "Aku turut sedih mendengar cerita Se Ryu" Kyungsoo memegang tangan Luhan, tangan Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

Luhan berusaha tegar, ia yakin ia adalah namja yang tabah. Ia kemudian pergi ke dapur dan mengambil secangkir teh dan kua yang ia punya.

Kyungsoo melihat lagi tubuh Luhan secara seksama, kurus, ia pucat, seperti bukan Oh Luhan. Ia tau penyebabnya, sakit hati yang ia pendam membuatnya tersiksa.

Kyungsoo kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat di depan Luhan. Luhan kemudian membukanya. Ada banyak lembaran foto di dalamnya. Foto Se Han dan Sehun.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan melihat foto-foto yang Kyungsoo bawa. Foto pertama, foto yang memperlihatkan bahwa Se Han sedang menangis dalam pelukan Sehun. Foto kedua saat Se Han berada di gendongan Sehun yang tengah mengajak Se Han piknik bersama dengan ChanBaek dan KaiSoo.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di sini malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan sedang mengelap air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Tentu, kau tidur saja di kasurku. Aku rasa aku tidak akan tidur malam ini"

Luhan tidak akan bisa tidur, ia masih ingin melihat perkembangan anaknya selama empat tahun terakhir. Ia menangis sedih sekaligus bahagia. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit hatinya perlahan menghilang. Tapi, rasa rindunya perlahan membuncah dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu malam Luhan habiskan untuk menangisi anak dan suaminya. Matanya bengkak ketika sampai di panti asuhan. Jaejoong kemudian menyarankan Luhan untuk pulang saja, tidak usah bekerja. Tapi Luhan menolak, ia yakin ia kuat.

"Nyonya Xi, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Kau bisa tidur dan istirahat hari ini. Kita besok ada kegiatan di luar panti. Kau tau betapa aktifnya anak-anak ini jika sudah melihat pantai dan lautan yang terbentang luas. Kau akan kelelahan Nyonya Xi"

Luhan akhirnya menurut pada anjuran Jaejoong. "Baiklah, jika kau memaksa"

Taemin kemudian datang menghampiri Luhan. "Eomma, aku juga mengantuk, boleh kah aku ikut bersamamu?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, setidaknya Taemin akan menemaninya di flat kecil itu. Kyungsoo juga pasti akan senang menerima kehadiran Taemin nanti. "Baiklah. Kajja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se Han baru saja pulang sekolah, sekarang ia berada di sebuah café bersama dengan appanya. Café tempat eommanya bekerja dulu, Poirette café. Semua orang di sana kenal dengan Oh Se Han. Wajah manisnya yang membuat mereka terkenang akan Luhan.

"Xiumin ahjuma, aku minta sepiring waffle es krim strawberrinya ya!"

Xiumin yang berada di balik meja pesanan langsung membuatkan Se Han waffle. Dan dalam beberapa menit, Se Han sudah bisa memakan wafflenya yang kedua.

Kali ini, Se Han pergi bersama Kai. Sehun tidak bisa menemani Se Han hari ini, ia masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kai ahjushhi, kemana Kyung In? Apa ia masih sekolah?"

"Aniya, ia di tempat halmeoninya. Kyungsoo ahjumma sedang ada di Jeju. Ada sedikit urusan yang sangat penting"

Se Han kaget, ia lalu mendekat ke arah Kai dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Apa ia sedang mencari eomma ku?"

Kai yang kaget langsung membisikkan Se Han lagi, "Kenapa kau tau?"

Se Han kemudian tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya menebak. Kenapa ahjushhi bisa sekaget itu?"

Kai merasa ada yang aneh pada Se Han, ia merasa sedikit keistimewaan ada di dalam diri Se Han. Sedangkan Se Han sendiri sudah merasa bahwa ia menang kali ini. Ia berhasil menjebak banyak orang dalam dirinya yang masih berumur empat tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok… Tok…

Kyungsoo membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan pulang bersama dengan seorang anak kecil. Tapi, setelah Kyungsoo lihat, Taemin sangat mirip dengan Kai, suaminya.

"Hyung, ini siapa?"

"Ini Lee Taemin. Salah satu anakku di panti asuhan. Hahahaha…" Taemin kemudian memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jae ireumeun Lee Taemin imnida!" Kyungsoo langsung menggendong Taemin karena gemas.

"Wah… Kau mirip sekali dengan suamiku" Kyungsoo kemudian mencubit pipi Taemin. Luhan dan Taemin kemudian masuk.

Flat kumuh Luhan sudah berubah menjadi sebuah flat bersih. Banyak hiasan-hiasan bermotif rusa yang Luhan sukai. "Kenapa kau membeli ini semua?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri melihat ekspresi Luhan, "Aku hanya ingin kau nyaman hyung"

Luhan kemudian mengangguk mengerti, ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, dan memberikannya pada Taemin. Taemin memang suka bermain dengan handphone Luhan. Ia kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidurnya yang bermotif rusa.

"Hyung… Besok… Aku harus pulang, sudah terlalu lama Kyung In tinggal di rumah eommaku" ujar Kyungsoo. "Ya sudah, tidak apa. Anakmu harus kau dahulukan, jangan sampai menyesal seperti diriku nanti"

Luhan kemudian mencoba memejamkan matanya, mengatup, dan membayangkan wajah anaknya dan suaminya. Ia tertidur dalam damai, tapi air mata tetap saja keluar dari matanya. Entah refleks, entah ia bermimpi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya…

Kyungsoo sudah berangkat kemarin malam ke Seoul, Luhan sekarang sudah berada di sebuah mini bus yang akan membawanya dan anak-anak panti lainnya ke pantai yang tidak jauh dari flatnya.

"Eomma, kapan Kyungsoo eomma akan datang lagi?" tanya Taemin. Luhan menggendikkan bahunya pelan, "Entahlah, Taemin-nie"

Minho kemudian duduk di samping Taemin, "Min-nie, kenapa kita sudah jarang bermain, eoh? Kau marah?"

"Ani!" jawab Taemin ketus pada Minho.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan apa? Aku tidak bersalah. Aku selalu bersamamu, menemanimu!"

"Bohong!"

"Sudahlah… Kalian berbaikan sekarang. Oke?"

Minho kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan meminta maaf pada Taemin. "Mianhae…"

Cup~

Satu kecupan dari Minho mampu membuat seorang Lee Taemin luluh karenanya. "A-A… Baiklah…"

Luhan menghindarkan dirinya dari sebuah adegan romantis itu.

.

.

.

.

_Selamat jalan dan selamat menikmati perjalanan anda…_

_Ting tong…_

Sehun dan Se Han sudah sampai di bandara CJU. Mereka kompak mengenakan topi dan kemeja berwarna hitam putih. Mereka langsung menuju ke pantai atas permintaan Se Han.

"Kenapa Se Han ingin ke pantai sekarang, eoh?"

"Aku ingin merasakan air laut duluan appa" jawabnya datar.

Sehun mencubit pipi anaknya itu. "Ppopo" Se Han kemudian mengecup bibir appanya.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita akan membuat istana pasir" ajak Taemin meminpin kelompoknya yang berisi anggota 5 orang. Choi Minho, Kim Ki Bum, Lee Jinki, Kim Jong Hyun, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Baik!"

Luhan mengambil krim tabir surya untuk dirinya dan anak-anak. Tapi, ia meninggalkannya di mobil. "Aigoo… Kau payah Xi Luhan!"

Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju mini bus yang mereka naiki tadi. Tak lama, seorang namja tampan berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan, ia menggunakan kacamata hitam dan menggandeng seorang anak bermata rusa.

Namja tampan tersebut kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya, ketika Luhan akan melangkah lagi, ia langsung menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan yang merasa tidak kenal langsung ingin melepaskan tangannya dari namja tampan yang langsung saja memegang tangannya ini.

"YA! KAU INI SIAPA, EOH? BERANI-BERANINYA!" Luhan mencopot kacamata namja tampan itu.

Oh Sehun…

Kau berhadapan dengannya…

Xi Luhan…

Atau yang lebih kau kenal…

Oh Luhan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh Luhan, kau kemana saja selama ini?" tanya Sehun perlahan.

"Aku bukan Oh Luhan! Namaku Xiao Xi Lu"

Luhan menyangkal, ia berbohong pada dirinya lagi. ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Cukup seharian kemarin ia menangis karena Se Ryu, Sehun dan Se Han.

"Lepaskan!" Luhan berteriak banyak ahjumma yang lalu lalang menjadi kaget.

Luhan kemudian melihat ke bawah, ia melihat seorang namja manis cilik berdiri di dekat kaki Sehun. Matanya berkaca-kaca menyaksikan pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan. "Eomma… Hiks…"

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Hatinya sakit, hancur, tak berbentuk. Ia tau itu Se Han, ia tumbuh dengan baik. Ia mengenal eommanya sendiri. Suara Luhan bergetar karenanya. Ia tidak sanggup. Cukup dua kali ia merasakan sakit, tidak untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Anakku sudah meninggal empat tahun lalu. Ia tidak lahir ke dunia" ujar Luhan.

Plak…

Luhan tertohok dengan kenyataan yang ada. Sehun… menamparnya?

"Cukup Oh Luhan! CUKUP! SUDAH CUKUP KAU MENINGGALKANKU DAN SE HAN, SEKARANG KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA SE HAN SUDAH MATI SEJAK LAMA?" nada Sehun naik.

Luhan yang panik kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sudah jauh dari Sehun, ia kemudian menangis. Hatinya perih, sakit dengan kenyataan itu.

"Eomma…" seorang anak bermata rusa berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak kenal siapa kau!" bentak Luhan.

"Aku tau semua yang terjadi. Harabeoji dan Halmeoni membuangmu bukan? Aku sudah tau itu, Eomma" Luhan kaget dengan apa yang di katakan Se Han.

Luhan kemudian kembali menyangkal, "Siapa yang di buang? Tidak ada. Aku sudah lama menetap di sini. Jadi jangan mengaku yang tidak-tidak!"

"Itu terserah padamu Eomma"

Se Han kecewa dengan perubahan sikap eommanya. Yang ia tau, eommanya adalah insan yang baik, ceria, ramah, dan jarang marah. Tapi, buktinya, ia harus menghadapi eommanya yang arogan, cuek dan bersikap dingin padanya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan hari ini terpaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian membawa anak-anak ke pantai. Untung saja, Jung Yunho, pacar Jaejoong mau datang dan membantu Jaejoong. Ia pulang ke flat kecilnya dengan bus.

Sepanjang jalan, Luhan melihat hamparan dandelion yang mirip dengan gelembung. Ia teringat akan bubble tea yang dulu ia minta pada Sehun.

Luhan sekarang hanya tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan anak dan suaminya demi temannya? Tapi, bagaimana pula ia rela membiarkan temannya yang melindunginya dari serangan preman jahat mati?

.

.

.

.

Luhan berada di depan sebuah klinik berpapan nama Wu Yi Fan. Ia masuk dan segera mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok…

Cklek…

Namja manis bermata panda tersebut sedang memegang mangkuk makanan. Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan cilik keluar. "Luhan Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah menidurkan Se Han, berarti sekarang ia sudah bisa menangis sendirian.

Sehun POV~

Luhan-nie, kenapa kau bertingkah seolah kau tidak mengenalku? Hm? Aku harus apa sekarang? Haruskah aku menikahi Taeyeon agar kau bisa kembali?

End of Sehun POV~

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Bagaimana tidak lelap? Semalaman ia minum di rumah Tao. Bahkan ia sekarang menjadi mual dan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoek…"

Luhan mengeluarkan cairan putih dari saluran pencernaannya. Ia bersandar pada wastafel. Kemudian ia kembali muntah. Penglihatannya yang kabur membuatnya susah mencapai dapur. Ia mengambil air panas dan membuat teh madu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Se Han sedang duduk di ruang makan keluarga Wu. Tao sedang menyiapkan Yi Xiao untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Gege, apa kau tau jika Luhan ada di sini?"

Tao dan Yi Fan secara serempak menggeleng. Mereka memandang Sehun penuh tanda tanya. "Wae?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya mencari Luhan, kami bertemu ia kemarin di pantai. Ia mengatakan bahwa namanya Xiao Xi Lu, bukan XI Luhan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bertindak seperti itu"

Sehun kemudian melanjutkan makannya, Se Han yang sudah selesai kemudian bermain dengan Yi Xiao. Mereka kelihatan akrab.

"Lalu? Kau mengira kami akan menemukannya?" tanya Tao.

"Tentu…" jawab Sehun menggantung.

Tao akhirnya terpaksa mengaku, "Luhan kemari kemarin"

Sehun langsung meletakkan sendoknya. "Ia kemari, keadaannya tidak begitu baik. Mukanya pebuh dengan aliran air mata"

"Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertindak jahat padamu dan Se Han. Ia merasa bersalah pada kalian. Ia terpaksa melakukan itu. Jangan salahkan dia karena meninggalkan kalian"

"Ta-Tapi kenapa?" tanya Se Han tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan appanya. Ia berpura-pura menggali informasi kali ini.

"Kalian tanyakan saja pada Tuan Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Sungmin"

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Se Han sudah tiba di sebuah flat kecil kumuh berwarna biru langit. Mereka datang dengan sebuah mobil sewaan Sehun.

Tok… Tok…

"Luhan—"

Prang…

"XI LUHAN! XI LUHAN! BUKA PINTU!"

"EOMMA! GWECHANAYO?"

Tiba-tiba seorang halmeoni berbadan bungkuk dan berambut putih pada Sehun dan Se Han. "YA! Kalian kenapa ribut, hm?"

"Ka-Kau siapa?" tanya Se Han.

"Aku pemilik flat kecil ini. Wae?"

"Eo-Eommaku pingsan! Cepat buka pintu!"

Halmeoni tadi kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan Se Han.

Sebuah pemandangan menyakitkan tersaji di depan mereka. Luhan dengan mulut penuh dengan air yang berasal dari saluran pencernaannya.

"LUHAN!"

"EOMMA!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Aoi _ comeback _dan bawa chapter baru. Nggak kerasa feelnya? Mianhaeyo… *bow*

Oke, reviewnya yang udah punya account, udah Aoi bales ya Mian yang belum di balas…

Ini kolom untuk beberapa pengunjung yang bersedia review dan berkunjung ke FF ini…

Khamsahamnida

**Junia Angel : Wah, kamu kesulitan ya, menemukan FF ini? Mian ya… FF saya nggak populer, makanya agak susah di cari Luhan keguguran nih chinggu… Mian ya **

**Irnaaa90 : Eh-Eh… kamu otaknya yadong ya -_-**

**Vephoenix : Luhan emang subur kok Luhan pindah ke Jeju-do…**

**Guess who : ini jadi nggak penasaran lagi kan?**

**ItsmeSeHan : hahaha…gapapa, terima kasih udah menemukannya ya yang penting kamu review. Eh, nama kamu? Nggak ya, nama kamu kan SeHan, kalo Se Han di sini beda ya.**

**HunHanhard : jangan nangis karena Luhan ya… Uljima… Sehun kan emang romantis… Sad ending aja gimana? *plak***

**Kim young mi : ini udah lanjut ya…**

**Byunbaekkie : hahaha… terima kasih lagi… jangan nangis lagi ya…**

**Lee hyorin : Eomma dan Appa Sehun nggak tegaan kok, Authornya aja yang tegaan… Semua pertanyaannya udah kejawab ya…**

**Kripik Lay's : ini udah lanjut…**

**Veniantsya : ini udah lanjut. Kalo NC-nya tunggu aja di FF lain ya… Kalo NC di FF ini mungkin agak lama prosesnya, soalnya author bisa-bisa mimisan… Sehun kan udah nikah sama author *plak* *lempar author ke galaksi***

**Guest : ini udah update **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, ini sedikit sesi Q&A yang agak gaje, mengenai nasib FF ini dan Aoi kedepannya…

**Q : Apa FF ini bakalan happy ending?**

**A : iya, karena Aoi nggak bakalan setega itu sama HunHan**

**Q : Aoi bakalan nerbitin FF baru nggak?**

**A : Dalam waktu dekat kemungkinan iya…**

**Q : *Yadong* ada NC yang full nggak?**

**A : Full, tapi kurang hot mungkin… dan bagi penggemar NC mungkin ini sangat pendek… karena Aoi ngambil dari beberapa FF lain *mian***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berikut adalah sedikit bocoran untuk FF baru Aoi**

**.**

**.**

**Diamond Tear**

**Latar : saeguk (awal) dan modern**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan (Oh Luhan)**

**Do Kyungsoo (Oh Kyungsoo)**

**Kim Jongin (Oh Jongin)**

**Wu Yi Fan (Xi Yi Fan)**

**Huang Zi Tao (Xi Zi Tao)**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berniat untuk banyak bertanya dan protes tentang Aoi, silahkan PM, atau yang mau kenal dengan Aoi silahkan minta ID Line Aoi, dan FB Aoi…**

**Gomabseubnida!**

**~FujoAoi**


	7. Found You!

**Chapter 7**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sinilah Xi Luhan sekarang berada, namja manis berkulit putih itu harus meninggalkan keluarganya demi kebahagian seseorang yang ia impikan untuk kembali bersamanya, ia harus tinggal di Jeju. Oh Sehun, namja dingin yang menantikan Luhan kembali ke pelukannya dan pelukan hangat anaknya, Oh Se Han. HunHan. M-Preg, typo kebanyakan. DLDR. Love EXO, Love HunHan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma! Eomma!" panggil Se Han. Ia berusaha untuk membangunkan eommanya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dalam kehangatan tubuh ringkihnya. "Yeobo! Ireona! Yeobo!"

Sehun dan Se Han hanya bisa berusaha untuk membangunkan Luhan an membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Mereka tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara ambulance menginterupsi mereka. Halmeoni tadi bergegas masuk ke flat milik Luhan.

"Permisi tuan. Aku akan membawa nona ini ke rumah sakit. Tenang saja" ujar petugas ambulance itu.

Sehun berusaha untuk selalu berdekatan dengan Luhan. Ia lupa tentang segalanya. Bahkan ia lupa tentang Se Han yang terpekur melihat nasib Eomma dan Appanya. "Halmeoni dan Harabeoji harus membayar atas semua ini"

**.**

**.**

Luhan berada di UGD. Sehun sendiri sedang terduduk di ruang tunggu. Rambutnya berantakan karena ia pusing dan mengacak-acak rambutnya tidak jelas. Tapi, ia melupakan sesuatu. Dimana Se Han?

"Akh… Pabbo! Dia aku tinggalkan!"

Sehun kemudian bergegas pergi. Tapi, ternyata Se Han berpotongan jalan dengan Sehun. Se Han baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil. Ia yakin Appanya tidak menyadari ia berada di rumah sakit.

"A-Appa kemana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tadi, ia baru saja melihat appanya mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD berpintu putih itu.

Cklek…

"Keluarga Xi—" Se Han muncul sambil berlari. "Aku anaknya"

"Dimana Appamu nak?" tanya Uisa.

"Dia ada keperluan sedikit"

"Baiklah. Nan—" Se Han memotong pembicaraan lagi.

"Catatkan saja, nanti aku akan membacanya"

Dokter itu benar-benar kalah telak di atur oleh Se Han. Bagaimana bisa ia di atur oleh manusia kecil bermodalkan _poker face _itu?

"A-Ah… Arraseo"

**.**

**.**

Sehun sudah sampai di flat Luhan. Ia bingung, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Apa Se Han kebingungan mencarinya? Atau Se Han di culik orang?

Tidak-tidak!

Ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk akan keberadaan Se Han sekarang. Ia kemudian bertanya pada halmeoni yang ia mintai tolong tadi. Halmeoni tadi mengerut bingung ketika melihat Sehun datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Sungguh… Aku merasa kasihan… Dia baru pindah ke sini dalam beberapa jam… Dan ini terjadi? Ya ampun, nasib anak itu…" ujar halmeoni tadi.

"Hn…" Sehun setuju. "Tapi, apa kau melihat seorang anak kecil tadi di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh! Anak kecil itu! Dia tadi segera berlari ke arah jalanan besar, dia terburu-buru. Aku tidak tau mengapa. Tapi, dia siapa?" Sehun kemudian mengangguk. Se Han pergi. Ia yakin, Se Han sudah di rumah sakit.

"Dia anakku" Halmeoni tadi mengangguk paham. "Lalu, apa aku boleh ke flat Luhan?"

"Ya silahkan…" Halmeoni tadi menyerahkan kunci pada Sehun.

Sehun kemudian berjalan di koridor dan membuka flat Luhan. Ia melihat banyak botol soju yang sudah kosong. Bau ruangan itu penuh dengan bau soju. Sehun menutup hidungnya. Ia hampir muntah karena bau-bau itu terlalu menyengat. Dua koper besar tersusun di depan jendela. Sehun berjalan ke kamar Luhan. Banyak hiasan berbentuk rusa di flat itu. Luhan sangat _freak_ pada rusa? Aneh, batin Sehun.

Di sana hanya terdapat sebuah kasur lipat kecil berwarna putih bergambar rusa. Hanya kasur, meja kecil, dan sebuah lemari kecil. Sehun membaringkan dirinya di kasur itu. kasur itu juga bau soju. Luhan benar-benar sudah gila, pikir Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Se Han sedang duduk di kamar rawat Luhan. Luhan masih belum siuman. Se Han sudah membaca surat yang di pegang oleh uisa untuk Sehun, Appanya.

Luhan hampir saja mati karena terlalu banyak meminum soju. Untung saja, Luhan masih selamat. Detik-detik penuh dengan penentuan itu membuat Se Han marah, karena uisa itu tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Se Han semantara Sehun tidak ada. Hei! Aku bukan anak sembarangan, batin Se Han saat itu. Untung, walaupun ia bertubuh anak kecil, tetapi berhati dan berpikiran seperti orang dewasa.

Luhan masih menggunakan bantuan oksigen dan selang infus yang masih bertengger di tangannya. Tapi, ia sudah hampir sadar. Luhan menggerakkan jarinya yang tidak tampak oleh Se Han.

**.**

**.**

Sehun menarik salah satu koper besar ke kamar Luhan. Ia membuka koper itu. Ketika ia membukanya, ia melihat baju-baju Luhan yang kusut karena di masukkan paksa. Ia juga melihat beberapa buku dan beberapa alat-alat rumah tangga.

Kemudian ia membuka koper satunya lagi yang lebih ringan. Koper itu berisi barang-barang pribadi Luhan yang di kemas secara lebih manusiawi, rapi, dan yang menyangkut hal-hal itu. Sehun mengeluarkan barang-barang itu dan mengelompokkannnya.

Ia melihat sebuah baju bayi berwarna biru muda di barang terakhir. Ia membuka baju bayi itu, ia menghirup dalam aroma baju bayinya. Aroma tubuh Se Han saat masih bayi dan berumur seminggu. Tapi, di dalamnya cukup keras, Sehun membuka baju bayi itu. Sebuah buku note terjatuh. Sehun mengambilnya. Ia membuka note bersampulkan kertas daur ulang itu.

Sehun melihat sebuah foto kecil di hard cover note. Foto Luhan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang masih bayi. Foto Luhan sedang mencium anaknya. Serta foto Sehun.

**Sehun dan Se Han, dua sosok yang aku rindukan saat ini. Apa kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya?**

**Aku sangat merindukan kehangatan yang kalian berikan padaku. Terutama, Sehun, suamiku yang pervert, tampan, dan sangat perhatian pada keluarga.**

**Ah…**

**Walaupun ini sudah berlangsung lama, tapi sudah seperti berabad-abad aku merindukan kalian.**

Sehun bergetar memegang buku note itu. Ia ingin meledak saja saat ini. Sehun sudah berada di puncaknya untuk menahan perasaannya ini. Sehun memeluk baju dan note dengan erat. Ia menangis sambil menekukkan kakinya. Terlalu berat untuk lelaki rapuh seperti Sehun saat ini.

"Lu-Lu-Luhannnn! Wae? Waeyo? Kau kejam! Kau tega membuatku hancur seperti debu!"

Sehun terisak keras saat itu. Ia sudah hancur, padahal semua yang ia coba tahan selama ini sudah ia tekadkan tidak akan seperti ini.

Sehun yang malang…

**.**

**.**

Se Han terkantuk ketika menjaga eommanya sampai malam. Ia tidak terlalu lapar, karena ia masih memiliki sisa uang yang lebih dari cukup dan bisa di gunakan untuk membeli makanan di kantin rumah sakit. Ini hampir jam 12 malam, biasanya Se Han akan tidur jam setengah sebelas. Dan Appanya belum datang.

Se Han akhirnya membuka sofa menjadi tempat tidur. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan mencuci kakinya. Ia kemudian memegang tangan Luhan dengan erat dan hangat. "Eomma. Lekas sembuh, eoh? Aku ingin sekali eomma memelukku. Saranghaeyo, eomma!"

Se Han kemudian naik ke atas sofa dan menutup matanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Hingga ia tidak sadar ada orang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan tangan dan tubuh yang bergetar lemas.

"Se Han… Uh… Mi-Mianhaeyo… Eomma… Hiks… Hiks… Eomma…" Luhan akhirnya terduduk di ranjangnya kembali. Ia menutup wajahnya yang penuh air mata dengan lengannya.

Ia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya. Ia lepaskan selang infus tersebut. Terasa sakit baginya, tapi masih terkalahkan oleh sakit hatinya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba menggendong Se Han dengan tubuh tegak. Ia bisa mendengar suara nafas Se Han. Hatinya hancur bekeping-keping.

Makhluk macam apa Luhan ini? Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Se Han yang serapuh ini. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Se Han yang seharusnya membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua?

"E-Eommaa… Se Han, kenapa tidak bisa bertemu Eomma, eoh? Hm? Kr…" Se Han mengigau seperti ingin memarahi Luhan.

Luhan kembali menangis. Ia meletakkan Se Han di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya. Ia memeluk Se Han dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Tok… Tok…

"Annyeong—" sapa seorang suster.

"Sssttt!" Luhan menyuruh suster itu diam. Ia tidak ingin istirahat Se Han terganggu karena suster itu.

Suster itu menurut. Ia segera mengecheck keadaan Luhan. Ia mendelik ketika melihat selang infus Luhan tidak terpasang. Ia kemudian keluar dan kembali membawa alat-alat suntik. Ia menyuntikkan kembali jarum infus Luhan.

Luhan meringis sedikit. Ia kemudian di bisikkan sesuatu oleh suster itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti ingin menangis. Bibirnya bergetar. Suster itu segera keluar. Luhan segera tidur dan merengkuh tubuh anaknya. Darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Se Han, kau tumbuh sangat baik hingga saat ini. Eomma tau, jika Se Han bingung kemana Eomma saat dulu menghilang. Appa merawatmu dengan baik, bukan? Walaupun aku tidak merawatmu?" Luhan terus meracau menghilangkan sakit yang terlalu dalam di hatinya.

Tak lama, Luhan kembali mengantuk. Ia kemudian merengkuh tubuh Se Han dan segera tidur. Se Han yang sudah terlelap jauh tiba-tiba tersenyum dalam tidurnya. "Eomma, gomawo… Kr…"

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan gontai di koridor rumah sakit. Ia membawa tas yang berisikan baju Luhan, Se Han dan beberapa benda-benda lainnya. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai ke kamar Luhan.

Cklek…

Sehun masuk dan melihat tirai kasur Luhan tertutup. Ia kemudian melihat dimana Se Han. Ia tidak menemukan Se Han. Ia mencari di kamar mandi, tidak ada. Tapi, ia melihat sofa yang terbuka. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka tirai Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Air matanya berdesakan ingin keluar semuanya. Tapi, ia menahannya, ia tidak sedih. Ia sangat senang. Se Han dan Luhan tertidur dalam damai di ranjang Luhan. Se Han tertidur dalam dekapan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan seperti mencium kepala anaknya.

Sehun kemudian membuka pagar ranjang dan berusaha naik. Ia kemudian menyelusupkan jarinya ke rambut Luhan. Ia menutup matanya. Ia bahagia dan ingin sekali meledakkan rasa bahagianya di depan orang-orang.

"Eungh…" Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali ia tangkap di depannya adalah sosok Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Eungh?"

"Annyeong yeobo!" sapa Sehun. Ia kemudian mencium pipi Luhan. Luhan berusaha untuk menolak.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan dingin. "Nuguya? Kenapa anda disini?"

Sehun terkekeh. Dengan senjatanya kali ini, Luhan pasti tidak akan berkutik. Ia menarik wajah Luhan untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya tipisnya di bibir merah Luhan.

Cup~

Sehun menyesap bibir yang sudah lama ia rindukan. "Kau tetap manis!" Luhan mendelik tajam. "YA! KA—"

Luhan sadar bahwa Se Han masih tertidur. "Wae?" tanya Sehun seperti berbisik.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar ya! Berani-beraninya menciumku sembarangan. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-ap—"

"Bohong" Sehun segera turun dari ranjang dan mengambil baju bayi dan buku note yang ia bawa. Ia memberikan Luhan segala bukti yang ia dapatkan. Luhan terkejut. Darimana Sehun mendapatkan semua ini.

"Da-darimana ka-kau da-dapat semua i—" Luhan tergagap ketika melihat semua bukti di tangannya.

"Itu tidak penting bagiku. Tapi, kau berbohong Xi— Salah! Oh Luhan! Kau berani berbohong pada suamimu, eoh?" Sehun kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah kecewa.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya! Kau menang Sehun. Benar. Aku Luhan. Aku istrimu"

Sehun tersenyum menang. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan kembali rusa kecil manisnya. Ia bahagia. Ia kemudian naik ke atas ranjang dan mencium Luhan dengan sepenuh perasaannya.

Ia menyesap bibir manis itu dengan pelan. Ia melakukannya dengan penuh cinta. Ia kemudian mulai menggerayangi tubuh kurus Luhan dengan tangan jahilnya. "Eungh…" lenguhan nikmat keluar dari tubuh mulut Luhan.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas. Se Han kemudian terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya. Kemudiann ia segera bangun dan menemukan orang tuanya sehabis berciuman. "Appa, appa byuntae!" Se Han kemudian berbaring dan menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. "Eo— Bukan, kau menyuruhku memanggil ahju—"

"Aniyo Se Han. Dia Eommamu. Dia sudah mengakui pada Appa tadi" ucap Sehun pada Se Han dengan ekspresi kemenangan terukir di wajahnya. Se Han kemudian menerjang tubuh Luhan dan memeluk Luhan seerat-eratnya.

Se Han menangis di pelukan Eommanya. Bilanglah Se Han cengeng, itu wajar, dia masih berumur 4 tahun. Dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang Eommanya. Luhan sendiri juga sudah menangis deras.

"Eomma Mianhae? Eomma sempat tidak mengakuimu" Luhan merengkuh tubuh Se Han semakin dalam. Se Han kemudian mendongak untuk melihat wajah Luhan. "Lalu, kenapa Eomma mengatakan bahwa aku sudah meninggal?"

Sehun turut menjadi penasaran. Siapa yang meninggal sesungguhnya jika Luhan sudah mengakui keberadaan Se Han. Luhan menangis semakin deras. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Se Han, ia memeluk Sehun dengan perasaan sakit. "Mi-Mianhaeyo… Sehun… Hikss…"

Luhan bergetar kuat ketika ingin mengatakan kenyataannya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi pusing. Luhan kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya. "Luhan!/Eomaa!" Se Han memencet tombol darurat untuk suster. Tak lama, dua orang suster dan seorang uisa masuk.

Sehun dan Se Han segera turun dari ranjang dan membenarkan posisi Luhan.

**.**

**.**

Luhan di tangani oleh uisa dan para suster. Sehun dan Se Han terduduk di luar ruangan. Se Han kemudian memberikan kertas dari uisa kemarin. Sehun membacanya dan terkejut. Sebesar itukah beban yang di bawa Luhan saat pergi darinya dan membawa dampak hingga 4 tahun ini?

Sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul di benaknya. "**APA MAKSUD KEPERGIAN LUHAN YANG TIBA-TIBA?**"

Uisa kemudian keluar. Ia kemudian berbicara pada Sehun. "Sebenarnya Tuan Oh sedang stress itu berakibat pada penyakitnya yang kemarin. Anda sudah mendapatkan suratnya bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi, jangan biarkan dia menjadi stress dulu. Jika kalian ingin membicarakan padanya. Yakinkan ia bahwa kalian akan menerima segala pernyataannya"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Sehun segera masuk ke ruangan Luhan. Se Han sudah masuk ke ruangan dan sedang memegang tangan Luhan. Luhan sudah terbangun. Matanya sembab. Sehun kemudian membelai kepala Luhan.

"Gwaenchana, Luhan. Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Aku sudah menyakitimu kemarin"

Luhan sesenggukan, kemudian ia menangkan dirinya. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya, saat aku pergi darimu, aku sedang mengandung anak kita. Aku pernah memeriksakannya pada Kris. Ia mengakatakan anak itu tumbuh dengan sehat. Tapi, sebuah kejadian mengambalikannya pada yang diatas. A-Aku… Ke-Keguguran Sehun… Mianhaeyo?" Luhan menangis lagi.

Sehun serasa ingin mencabik dirinya menjadi dua. Ia menyesal bisa tidur nyenyak saat Luhan pergi dari hadapannya dulu. SIAL!

"N-Ne, Gwaenchanayo, Luhannie" Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan mengusapkan air mata Luhan dengan tangannya.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Aku merelakannya pergi. Biarkan ia kembali ke atas. Dia akan tenang di sana." Luhan kemudian tersenyum lagi. Se Han yang paling sedih. Ia kehilangan adiknya. Ia sangat sedih.

"Sudahlah Se Han. Kapan-kapan kau akan mendapatkan adik lagi" kata Luhan.

Luhan, kau melupakan suamimu yang pervert ini, eoh? Sehun yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Luhan sedang duduk dan memakan nasi lembek yang di bawakan oleh suster. Ia disuapi oleh Sehun. Luhan akan mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya jika ia tidak di suapi oleh Sehun, menurutnya bubur itu lembek dan ia tidak terlalu suka akan hal itu.

Se Han sedang bermain handphone Sehun di sofa.

"Luhan, kau tau jika aku sangat tersiksa selama empat tahun tanpamu, eoh?" Luhan menutar bola matanya jengah. "Ne, aku tau. Aku merasakannya juga Hun-nie."

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Tadi… Kau mengatakan ingin memberikan adik lagi untuk Se Han kan?"

Muka Luhan memerah. Matanya membulat tidak percaya bahwa pernyataan itu memancing appa Se Ryu ini. "YA! A-Aku be-be-belum… SHIREO!" Luhan melipat tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ah… Sehun.. Deritamu jika kau harus melihat istrimu seperti ini dan membiarkan sesuatu di bawah sana menggunduk dan membuatmu kesakitan.

"YA! Appa! Jangan mesum, eoh?! Lihatlah sesuatu di bawah sana. Besar sekali!"

Sehun menatap Se Han tajam. Luhan yang pensaran kemudian melihat bawah Sehun. Mukanya memerah. Sebegitu bergairahkan Sehun setelah bertemu dengannya? Batin Luhan.

"OH SE HAN! Kau mempermalukan Appa di depan eomma, eoh?"

Se Han terkikik sendiri di sofa. Hingga ia tidak sadar dia berada di pinggir sofa. "SE HAN!" teriak Luhan. Se Han akhirnya mengungkit tubuhnya lagi ke atas sofa.

"Dia biasa begitu, Luhan. Sejak dia satu tahun, dia hampir membuatku gila dengan kejadian-kejadian yang membuat jantungku hampir keluar secara tiba-tiba dan membelah dada kiriku" Luhan menatap suaminya yang banyak bicara di depannya dan pelit bicara di dekat orang lain ini.

Tapi, mendengar semua perkataan Sehun tadi membuat Luhan menangis. Sehun berusaha untuk menenangkan Luhan. Luhan terisak. Ia mengaku menjadi eomma yang buruk selama ini. "Gwaenchanayo Luhan-nie. Ini bukan salahmu"

Luhan kemudian tenang. Ia memakan nasinya dengan tenang dan diam. Setelah selesai, ia memakan obatnya dan di baringkan oleh Sehun.

"Luhan… Boleh aku bertanya?" Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Sehun menelan salvanya untuk bertanya, ia takut, istrinya akan menangis jika ia menanyakan hal ini.

"Kenapa, kau meninggalkanku dan Se Han empat tahun yang lalu?"

Se Han dan Luhan terdiam. Luhan menutup matanya. Ia pura-pura tidur untuk menghindari Sehun. Ia tidak boleh membongkar semuanya. Ia akan membiarkan bumonim Sehun yang menjelaskannya.

Se Han berdiri dan tegak di depan sofa. "Aku akan menjawabnya, Eomma"

Luhan membelalak. Ia menggeleng meng-isyaratkan agar Se Han diam. "Cukup! CUKUP EOMMA TERSIKSA! AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI!" teriaknya sambil menangis.

Se Han terisak. "**Se-Sebenarnya…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**To Be Continued…**

**HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**AKHIRNYA, AOI KAMBEKKK…**

**ADA YANG RINDU SAMA AOI?**

**HUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mian yaaa… Updatenya telat pake banget. Silahkan bakar Aoi jika kalian sangat marah. Dan maaf lagi karena tidak bisa membalas review. Seperti yang udah saya jelasin di Diamond Tear. Bahwa catatan yang udah review dan udah saya balas itu hilang.**

**Tapi, saya bangga ke reader-deul yang telah menyempatkan waktu mereview FF ini dan memberikan support, saran, dan kritik yang berguna untuk author brengsek seperti saya. Author brengsek yang buat hati kalian kayak adonan donut, di aduk-aduk, kebakar, dan lainnya. Apa lagi, saya sangat minta maaf buat yang menangis.**

**Ada yang bilang Se Han terlalu pintar? Oh… Makasih… Calon tunangan saya di masa depan nanti emang pinter… Hahahaha…**

**Dan ada yang nanya, Se Ryu itu siapa? Udah di jelasin sama Luhan Eomma tuh, siapa itu Se Ryu.**

**Nah…**

**Mian… Gak semuanya kejawab…**

**Dan saya pengen nanya nih…**

**Saya rencananya mau bikin adegan NC yang full seperti harapan semua reader-deul yang otaknya pengen yadongan. Nah… silahkan milih dulu**

**NCnya di share langsung saat ramadhan saja. Tapi, dosanya tanggung masing-masing ya!**

**NCnya di share abis lebaran aja.**

**Silahkan di pilih ya reader-deul!**

**Insya allah, kali ini Aoi cepetan update!**

**Silahkan marah dan ngamuk atau bahkan bakar Aoi jika kalian marah Aoi telat update chapter 8. Silahkan PM Aoi ya!**

**Dan yang ingin lebih dekat sama Aoi, silahkan…**

**Add FB Aoi : FujoAoi**

**Follow Aoi di Twitter : FujoAoi(_)**

**ID Kakaotalk, Line, dan Pin BB Aoi, bisa kalian tanyakan ke Aoi lewat FB.**

**Selamat puasa yaaaa! Semoga puasa kita tahun ini di terima Allah SWT! Semangat puasa bersama Aoi! (apa ini?)**

**Don't be a silent reader!**

**Jebal review, eoh?**

**FujoAoi~**


	8. I'll take you with me, Mom

**Chapter 8**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sinilah Xi Luhan sekarang berada, namja manis berkulit putih itu harus meninggalkan keluarganya demi kebahagian seseorang yang ia impikan untuk kembali bersamanya, ia harus tinggal di Jeju. Oh Sehun, namja dingin yang menantikan Luhan kembali ke pelukannya dan pelukan hangat anaknya, Oh Se Han. HunHan. M-Preg, typo kebanyakan. DLDR. Love EXO, Love HunHan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Sebenarnya…" **Se Han menatap wajah Luhan yang memucat.

Brak…

Seorang namja paruh baya masuk bersama beberapa orang lelaki kekar, Oh Sungmin. "Bawa dia pergi!"

Luhan kaget. Orang-orang berbadan kekar itu menarik jarum infusnya dengan keras dan membawanya pergi. "EOMMA! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Urat-urat Sehun menegang. Ia menatap wajah Eommanya sengit. Se Han sendiri tampak ingin melempar Halmeoninya ini dengan apapun yang bisa melukai Halmoeninya dengan rasa yang sama seperti Eommanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, Sehun! Sebaiknya secepatnya urus perceraianmu dan segera nikahi Taeyeon!" Sungmin kemudian mendekati Se Han dan menarik Se Han pergi.

"EOMMA!" Sehun menepis tangan Sungmin agar tidak membawa Se Han pergi.

Sungmin menatap wajah anaknya meremehkan. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa Sehun!"

Se Han mulai muak dengan situasi yang terjadi. "HALMEONI! AKU TAU SEMUANYA! DARI A HINGGA Z APA YANG TERJADI ANTARA HALMEONI DENGAN EOMMA DAN APPAKU!"

"Anak kecil diam saja!" Sungmin segera menarik paksa Se Han dari Sehun.

Se Han menepis tangan Sungmin berulang kali. "KAU IBLIS KEJAM! MENJAUH KAU IBLIS!"

Sungmin menatap Se Han dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "O-Oh… Rupanya, malaikat sudah menjadi setan kecil, eoh?"

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!

"Kau dan Eommamu sama saja. Manusia tak tau diuntung. Kau, Oh Se Han, hari ini aku mencoretmu dari daftar pewaris keluarga Oh! Luhan benar-benar. Sudah mau aku membantu finansialnya saat itu!"

Sehun tergagap. "A-Apa maksud Eomma?"

"Dia menjual dirinya untukmu. Ia dibayar hanya untuk mengandung anakmu Sehun. Dan setelahnya, ia harus pergi. Tapi, ia melanggar kontrak. Dan inilah akibatnya. Aku dan Appamu, akan segera menikahkanmu dengan Taeyeon agar nama keluarga kita menjadi bersih lagi. aku tidak mau ada perusak nama keluarga ki—"

PLAK…

Sehun terpaksa menampar wajah manis Eommanya ini. Tangannya sudah panas dan berkedut-kedut mengingat bagaimana Eommanya mengatakan hal sesakit itu padanya.

"Jadi, Eomma dan Appa membawanya padaku. Dan kemudian menjauhkannya dariku ketika aku mulai mencintainya?" Sehun berteriak sambil terisak. Hatinya tercabik-cabik mendengar kenyataan yang terus di tutupi Eommanya selama empat tahun belakangan.

Sungmin masih tertohok dengan kelakuan anaknya. 'Cinta benar-benar gila!' batin Sungmin. Se Han kemudian pergi dan segera mengikuti Luhan diam-diam. Sehun dan Sungmin tidak tau Se Han telah pergi.

"EOMMA! KENAPA EOMMA MENGENALKANNYA PADAKU?! KENAPA KAU MENIKAHKANKU DENGANNYA?! DAN KENAPA KAU MAU, MEMILIKI CUCU DARINYA?! KENAPA BUKAN LANGSUNG DENGAN TAEYEON SAJA?! WAE?! WAE?! WAE?!"

Sungmin terdiam. Semuanya terbongkar, salahnya jika ia sudah tersulut emosi. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ka-Karena dia… Namja… Yang bisa memberikanmu… Keturunan yang jelas… Yah, begitu. Yeoja diluar sana banyak yang memiliki seribu wajah ketika berhadapan dengan namja. Mereka menipu. Mereka menyakiti namja seperti kita. Aku tidak ingin, cucuku dan kau akan sakit hati karena seorang yeoja yang mungkin membuat kalian kesepian karena meninggalkan kalian atau hanya mengambil harta keluarga kita. Hanya itu."

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju Sungmin yang tersenyum kecut. Ia mendorong Sungmin untuk segera duduk di sofa tempat Se Han duduk tadi. Sehun kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia menangis, tapi sambil tersenyum kecut.

Sungmin melihat putra tunggalnya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Sehun mengambil baju bayi dan note yang ia bawa tadi. ia menyerahkan itu ke Sungmin. Sehun kemudian memberikan handphonenya dan segera masuk ke kasur Luhan untuk tertidur.

Sungmin membuka baju bayi itu dengan tangan bergetar. Ia kemudian membuka note yang Sehun berikan. Sungmin mulai menitikkan air matanya. Ia membuka handphone Sehun. Ia melihat bagaimana perkembangan Se Han sejak ia bayi hingga empat tahun lebih terakhir. Se Han yang awalnya tumbuh seperti anak-anak biasa, walaupun tanpa Eommanya, namun mulai berubah seiringnya waktu.

Se Han mulai sering murung di beberapa saat ketika Sehun tinggal pergi. Ia menangis. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hingga puncaknya ketika Sungmin membuka sebuah video.

Di video itu, Se Han sedang tertidur pulas. Ia menangis dan mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"**Eomma… Jebal dorawa… Bogoshippoyo Eomma… Kr… Eomma… Eodigayo?... Kr… Kr…"**

Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia segera berdiri di samping Sehun. Ia kemudian mengelus surai anak tunggalnya lembut.

"Ne… Eomma salah Sehun… Eomma kira… Luhan hanya tempat kau akan menanamkan benih… Ternyata salah… Kau jatuh dalam pesonanya…"

Sehun tertawa mengejek. "Terlambat Eomma. Aku tidak memaafkan Eomma lagi. Aku akan segera melepas marga Oh yang ku pakai saat ini. Terlalu berat bagiku…"

Sungmin kemudian memeluk tubuh anaknya. "Mianhae… Sehun… Mian…"

Sehun segera menyingkirkan tubuh Sungmin dan segera pergi. Ia meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di dalam ruangan itu. Ia segera mencari Luhan. Walaupun ia tidak tau kemana. Tapi, ia yakin, cintanya ke Luhan akan membawa Luhan kembali padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sudah terikat di sebuah kursi. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup dan ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. "Kata Bos, kita boleh melakukan apa saja padanya, bukan?"

Lelaki bertubuh kekar lain kemudian mengangguk setuju. Mereka kemudian mengambil balok kayu dan segera memukuli Luhan. Luhan memuntahkan darah. Badannya penuh dengan memar.

"Salahmu, kau mengkhianati Bos sejauh ini. Kau makhluk hina! Mana ada namja memiliki rahim sepertimu!"

DUAK…

Satu pukulan kuat yang membuat Luhan muntah darah dan pingsan. Kursi tempat Luhan didudukkan tadi pun ikut hancur berkeping-keping. Tak jauh dari mereka menyekap Luhan, Se Han sedang mencuri dengar dan segera mencari telefon umum agar bisa menelpon Appanya.

Tut… Tut…

Cklek…

"APPA! JIKA AKU TIDAK KEMBALI NANTI DALAM KEADAAN HIDUP, APPA HARUS MENYELAMATKAN EOMMA YA! SARANGHAEYO, APPA!"

Tut… Tut…

Se Han segera berusaha masuk. Ia menemukan sebuah lubang yang cukup untuk membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Luhan di sekap.

"Wah, anak kecil pemberani. Mau menyelamatkan Eomma, eoh?"

Se Han segera mengejar tubuh Luhan, tapi Se Han di tarik oleh lelaki tadi. "EOMMA! EOMMAAAAA!"

Luhan tersadar dari pingsannya. Matanya kabur. Ia melihat Se Han meronta-ronta seperti ingin berlari padanya.

DUAK…

Se Han di pukul tepat di perut kecilnya. Ia memuntahkan darah. Dan, Luhan melihat Se Han tertawa dan kemudian tertidur pulas. "Rasakan itu anak nakal!"

Di mulut Se Han mulai mengeluarkan darah. Ia terjatuh seperti orang pingsan. "Ayo kita bakar tempat ini!"

Orang-orang itu mulai keluar. Tak lama, api mulai membakar tempat Se Han dan Luhan disekap. Se Han dengan langkah tertatih segera memeluk tubuh Luhan. Ia senang. Walaupun ia mati, ia akan selalu bersama Eommanya. Asap semakin tebal. Oksigen semakin sulit di dapat.

Tatapan Se Han mulai blur…

DUAK…

Se Han samar-samar melihat appanya datang bersama seseorang…

"A-A-Ap-Appa…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Sungmin melihat Sehun melaju dengan mobilnya. Ia segera menelpon supirnya untuk segera menjemputnya. Tak lama, supirnya segera membawa Sungmin pergi dari Rumah Sakit.

Sungmin menelpon Sehun berulang-ulang. Tapi tetap tidak diangkat. Hingga akhirnya teleponnya yang ke 7 diangkat Sehun. "Yeoboseyo? Nuguseyo?"

Sungmin menangis lagi. "Se-Sehun… Eomma… Eomma tau… Kemana Luhan dibawa…"

KCIIITTTTTTTT…

Sungmin mendengar suara mobil diberhentikan mendadak. Mata Sehun membesar karena mendengar itu. "Ke-Kemana Luhan? Kemana Luhan?" Nada pertanyaan Sehun mulai naik.

"KEMANA LUHAN? JAWAB AKU! SIALAN!"

Sungmin serasa tertusuk ribuan pisau di dadanya saat ini. Sehun tidak akan pernah berkata kasar jika ia tidak dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Lu-Luhan dibawa ke…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan, di dalam tubuh Luhan, ada Se Han yang berlumuran darah. Sehun segera keluar. Semua orang berbadan kekar itu sudah dalam keadaan tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Sehun pun dalam keadaan terluka parah. Karena, orang-orang di luar terlalu banyak jumlahnya dan tenaga mereka jauh lebih besar.

Sehun menaruh tubuh Luhan di jok belakang dan tubuh Se Han di jok depan. Kemudian Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit, rumah sakit lain tempat Sehun bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dan keluarganya dari Eommanya dulu.

"U-UISAAA! U-UISAAAA!" Sehun berteriak-teriak di lorong UGD rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan seperti yang di perintahkan Sehun. Sehun sendiri menggendong Se Han.

Kemudian dua orang perawat mengambil Se Han dari gendongan Sehun. Sehun kemudian langsung jatuh terduduk di depan pintu UGD. Ia kemudian menuju kursi dan duduk di sana.

Ia meratapi foto Luhan yang ia jadikan wallpaper selama 4 tahun terakhir. Tak lama, layar sentuh itu basah karena air matanya.

Sungmin kemudian datang sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Sehun menatap Sungmin sengit. "Kenapa kau kemari?" Nada Sehun menjadi sangat tajam dan menusuk hati Sungmin.

"Aku melacak nomor handphonemu."

Sehun menatap Eommanya datar. "Pergi…" Sungmin menolak untuk pergi. Ia tetap berdiri di depan Sehun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Pergi, Eomma!" Sehun terisak ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia tau, ia sudah berdosa besar pada Eommanya. Tapi, kenapa Eommanya harus melakukan ini padanya. "PERGI!"

Sungmin memeluk tubuh rapuh Sehun lagi. Ia kenal dengan Sehun sedari kecil. Tapi, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak kenal Sehun sedikit pun. Sehunnya sudah dewasa. Ia yang salah. Ia terlalu mengekang Sehun kali ini.

Sungmin ingin membuka mulutnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, ia terlanjur tergugu. Ia merasakan tangan Sehun memeluknya erat. Ia tau, itu bukan lagi perasaan kasih sayang, tetapi pelampiasan semua kebencian dan kemarahan Sehun.

"Permisi, Tuan, Nyonya. Di sini adakah yang bergolongan darah O?" tanya seorang perawat dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin. "A-Aku! Aku bergolongan darah O!"

"Kami membutuhkan darah anda secepatnya. Baik Nona Oh dan anak anda membutuhkan darah anda!" Sehun kemudian segera mengikuti perawat tadi. Ia harusdi test dulu.

Ia segera berbaring di ranjang yang di sediakan. Ia merasakan ada benda yang masuk ke dalam kulitnya. Tak lama, benda itu kembali di tarik.

Sehun terbaring di ranjang itu beberapa saat. Hingga seorang perawat lain datang. "Darah anda cocok!"

Sehun tersenyum lega. "Cepat! Ambil darahku sebanyak-banyaknya!" Tapi, perawat itu menggeleng. "Anda juga terluka tuan. Kami tidak bisa membahayakan anda!" Sehun mengerut marah. "KU BILANG AMBIL YA AMBIL!"

Perawat itu menatap ngeri kepada Sehun. Sehun langsung memposisikan dirinya agar darahnya bisa diambil sesegera mungkin. Sehun tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya lampu ruang inap menyilaukan mata Sehun. Ia bangun dan meringis pelan. Sungmin langsung mengelus pucuk kepala laki-laki semata wayangnya ini. "Sehun… Gwaenchana?"

Sehun seperti tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan Sungmin. Ia melihat beberapa perban dan bekas luka yang sudah mengering di tubuhnya. Ia juga menggunakan baju pasien.

Sehun segera bangkit dan pergi keluar. Ia mencari Luhan dengan keadaan sempoyongan. Sungmin sendiri melihat kepergian Sehun dengan tangisan yang tidak berhenti. Sungmin semakin menangis mengingat keadaan Luhan dan Se Han.

**Flashback**

Pelita siang hari sudah kembali ke dalam peraduannya. Saat itu langit sudah kembali di selimuti gelap. Uisa keluar dari ruang UGD. Tak lama, dua ranjang keluar di tarik dan di bawa oleh beberapa perawat. Sungmin langsung bertemu dengan uisa tersebut. "Uisanim. Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Uisa terdiam. "Untuk Nona Luhan, ia mengalami beberapa luka di lambung sebelumnya. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, luka itu semakin parah. Sedangkan untuk Se Han…"

Sungmin mencengkram tangan uisa, "Bagaimana keadaan Se Han? Ba-Bagaimana? BAGAIMANA! KATAKAN!" Uisa itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Se Han mengalami shock. Ia koma saat ini hingga waktu yang tidak bisa saya tentukan. Dan juga beberapa luka di fisik mau pun di dalam. Ia mengalami hal yang buruk, psikisnya juga mempengaruhinya."

Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia mencari tempat duduk yang bisa menenangkannya sekarang. Ia terpekur dengan semua luka batin dan fisik yang ia akibatkan. Ia terlalu memaksakan kehendak. Ia terlalu berharap banyak hingga sejauh ini. Buktinya, semua harapannya hanya membuat manusia terluka.

**Flashback end**

Sehun berhenti di stasiun perawat dan mencari ruangan Luhan. Sungmin kemudian mendekati Sehun. "Ia berada di lantai 5. Eomma antarkan, hm?"

Sehun tidak peduli. Ia masih menunggu data dari perawat yang ia tanyai. "Sehun… Dengarkan Eomma. Eomma tau dimana dia." Sehun tidak menoleh barang secuil pun.

"Nona Luhan berada di lantai 5 ruangan 512. Teman saya akan mengantar anda tuan. Anda kelihatan tidak sehat." Sehun mengangguk pelan. Sungmin menatap Sehun yang berpandangan kosong. Sehun duduk di kursi yang berada di koridor, menunggu seorang perawat membawa kursi roda.

Setelah kursi rodanya datang. Sehun langsung di bantu oleh perawat itu untuk pergi ke ruangan Luhan. Sungmin hanya melihat Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu lift. Airmatanya jatuh perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun meminta perawat itu pergi dan membawa kursi roda itu. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri sekarang. Aku tidak ingin istri dan anakku tau bahwa aku selemah ini." Sehun kemudian membuka pintu kamar berwarna putih itu perlahan.

Bibir Sehun bergetar. Tubuhnya menegang. Dadanya sesak seketika. Air mata berlomba untuk meloncat turun dari matanya.

Ia berjalan pelan sambil memegang dinding dingin. Terkadang tubuhnya serasa akan terjatuh. Terlalu sakit melihat keadaan Luhan dan Se Han yang seperti itu. Mereka berbaring tidak berdaya dibantu oleh alat-alat penunjang hidup.

Sehun semakin miris melihat Se Han kecilnya memakai alat-alat yang banyak dan bergerak dengan cepat. Selang di sana sini. Ia mendekat ke arah ranjang Se Han. Ia mengelus surai hitam Se Han perlahan. Tangannya bergetar setiap menyentuh sehelai rambut Se Han.

Ia memegang dan mengelus pelan tangan kecil tak berdosa yang berubah warna dari kemerahan menjadi pucat melebihi kulit putihnya. Tangan kecil itu ditusuki oleh beberapa jarum. Hidung dan mulut Se Han juga di masuki oleh beberapa selang yang cukup besar.

Sehun kemudian mendekati Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnnya tubuh Luhan saat ini. Kulit Luhan di penuhi luka lebam. Luhan di kelilingi kabel dan selang yang lebih sedikit daripada Luhan.

Sehun sudah cukup melihat semuanya. Ia merasakan akan segera mati saat ini juga. Ia berjalan untuk mencapai sofa. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sehari sudah, mimpi buruk itu terlewati.

Ia bisa-bisanya tertidur saat Se Han baik Luhan tengah membutuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedang melihat beberapa foto dari handphonenya. Ia melihat keadaan keluarga kecil anak kandungnya sendiri berada di ujung tanduk.

Kakao…

Kyuhyun melihat pesan yang baru masuk.

**Sehun dan Se Han semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Luhan menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan.**

Kakao…

**Kita batalkan rencana pernikahan ini dengan Taeyeon. Kita bayar saja uang ganti ruginya.**

Kyuhyun bak mendapatkan perintah dari pemimpin perang yang menyuruhnya melakukan gencatan senjata. Ia memencet layar sentuh itu beberapa kali.

"Tuan Shin. Segera temui keluarga Kim Taeyeon. Dan bayarkan uang kompensasi kita seperti yang telah aku siapkan dulu!"

"_Ne, Sajangnim!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 month later…**

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya matahari pagi langsung menghadap padanya.

"Luhan!/Hyung!/Ge!" panggil Jaejoong, Kyungsoo, dan Tao.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sampingnya. Ia melihat tiga orang yang menatapnya khawatir. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum selebar mungkin. "Annyeong!"

Tao langsung menangis melihat keadaan Luhan. Tubuh Luhan semakin kurus. Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang mengusap dahi Luhan. Jaejoong tersenyum senang ke Luhan.

"Taemin dan Minho mencarimu setiap hari sejak kau menghilang. Aku juga khawatir aku akan kehilangan seorang dari karyawanku." Kata Jaejoong dengan nada bercanda.

"Jinjja? Besok aku akan segera bekerja!" Luhan tersenyum. "YAK! KAU MEMBERI HARAPAN PALSU! MANA MUNGKIN PASIEN SEPERTIMU BISA KELUAR RUMAH SAKIT?!"

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Kyung… Dimana Sehun?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong sebentar. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Hyung, sekarang kau tidak di Jeju lagi. Kau sudah berada di Seoul. Dan semuanya sudah berlalu sebulan." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Sehun sedang sakit, Hyung"

Pernyataan Kyungsoo merubah ekspresi Luhan. Luhan tidak mau menatap Kyungsoo, Tao ataupun Jaejoong. Tao yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu akhirnya memilih pergi keluar.

"Banyak yang terjadi hyung. Sehun sedang berada di rumah megahnya. Se Han sudah sadar beberapa hari lalu. Tapi…" Luhan menangis mendengarkan semuanya. "Tapi apalagi? Apa Tuhan belum cukup menyiksaku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang ia coba untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menangis.

"Tapi… Pernafasan Se Han tidak bisa berjalan seperti anak-anak normal lagi. ia menghirup asap terlalu banyak. Dan tinjuan di perutnya juga menyebabkan pernafasannya terganggu."

"Keluar kalian semua." Perintah Luhan. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Kyungsoo dan Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Luhan. "PERGI! KU BILANG PERGI!"

Kyungsoo dan Jaejoong akhirnya keluar dari ruangan inap Luhan dengan langkah berat dan mengkhawatirkan psikis Luhan. Luhan menjambak rambutnya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup hidup lagi. Ia sepantasnya mati.

Jaejoong mengawasi tindakan Luhan di dalam kamar melalui kaca yang ada di pintu. Kyungsoo sendiri menenangkan Tao yang menangis tak henti-henti. Tao yang merasa sangat bersalah disana. Ia yang menyebabkan semuanya. Ia memukul dadanya berulang kali. Dan berulang kali pula Tao hampir pingsan.

Tak lama, Lay, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Kris datang. Kris langsung memeluk Tao, ia menenangkan dan meyakinkan Tao bahwa itu semua bukan kesalahan Tao. Tao semakin menangis mendegarkan semua penuturan Kris. Tak lama, Tao benar-benar pingsan.

Jaejoong lengah karena Tao yang pingsan. Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan sudah terjatuh dari kasurnya. Selang infusnya ia lepaskan. Ia menangis sambil meringkukkan badannya di lantai.

Brak…

"LUHAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Ia sudah 2 hari tidak tidur. Sama sekali tidak.

Sehun hanya tidur, makan, ke kamar mandi, dan kembali tidur. Separuh hidupnya menghilang. Ia tidak bisa ke rumah sakit untuk sekedar menjenguk. Terlalu sakit untuknya jika ia ke rumah sakit.

Tok Tok…

"Sehun…" Sungmin masuk ke kamar Sehun untuk menggantikan baju Sehun.

Baju Sehun yang kemarin sudah sangat bau. Sehun sudah tidak beraktifitas apa-apa lagi semenjak kejadian memilukan itu terjadi.

"Sehun…" panggil Kyuhyun yang baru masuk.

Ia menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera bangun. Sehun akhirnya bisa duduk. Ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Matanya perlahan tertutup. Sehun kemudian pingsan.

"Sehun… Jangan main-main…" Kyuhyun membangunkan anaknya itu.

Tapi, tak ada nafas yang keluar dari hidung Sehun. Kyuhyun yang takut Sehun ada apa-apa atau Sehun sedang berbohong kemudian memegang dada Sehun. "Sehun… Jangan main-main… Eomma ingin mengelap tubuhmu…" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertunduk dalam. Air matanya jatuh.

"Sehun… Jangan tinggalkan kami… Sehun… Dorawaseo… Sehun…"

"SEHUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berada di atas ranjangnya. Ia sedang di periksa.

Pip pip pip pip…

Detak jantung Luhan semakin lemah…

Pippppppppppppppppppppp…

Garis panjang terpampang di layar berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna hijau.

Orang-orang semakin panik. Beberapa di antaranya menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se Han yang tertidur kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Eh, salah…**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya ini FF update juga…

Kemaren udah banyak yang protes sama Aoi ya, masalah FF yang updatenya telat ini…

Ya, mau gimana lagi, modem sama wifi Aoi gak bisa ngebuka FFn lagi…

MOHON MAAF SEMUAAAAAAAAA

Setelah ini Aoi bakalan fokus ke Diamond Tear, soalnya udah lama banget nggak update itu FF, udah lumutan dia…

Eh, untuk semua penggemar EXO, selamat ya! Kita udah punya official website yang benar-benar ramai. Aoi saja saat ini masih berusaha untuk mendaftar. Yang udah daftar, selamat ya!

Oke, reviewnya udah Aoi jawab ya, yang punya akun. Yang guest, Aoi belum bisa balas. Soalnya Aoi ngejar publish ini cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aoi sekarang udah punya blog baru (lagi) yang khusus untuk pelarian FFn

Ini linknya…

.com

.di

Yang mau daftar, silahkan PM Aoi

Dan yang request pertemanan sama Aoi di FB, mohon ibox terlebih dahulu. Aoi takut nanti, jika ada yang gak berkenan dengan HunHan tiba-tiba ngebash atau ngapain Aoi. Hanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR plissss**


	9. BUKAN UPDATE

Maaf buat reader, ini bukan update

* * *

><p>Yang menanyakan link blog, silahkan lihat di profil saya, silahkan di buka blognya!<p>

* * *

><p>Dan untuk update Diamond Tear yang seperti saya janjikan di You And Aegya Are Mine, saya tunda hingga bulan September. Hal ini karena saya harus menghadapi tes penentuan yang sangat penting di sekolah saya.<p>

Saya mohon maaf karena selalu memberikan harapan yang tidak jelas dan lainnya.

* * *

><p>Saya berharap, semua yang sudah mem-<em>follow<em> saya dapat bersabar menunggu saya update dua FanFict saya.

FujoAoi


	10. End Of A War

**Chapter 9**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sinilah Xi Luhan sekarang berada, namja manis berkulit putih itu harus meninggalkan keluarganya demi kebahagian seseorang yang ia impikan untuk kembali bersamanya, ia harus tinggal di Jeju. Oh Sehun, namja dingin yang menantikan Luhan kembali ke pelukannya dan pelukan hangat anaknya, Oh Se Han. HunHan. M-Preg, typo kebanyakan. DLDR. Love EXO, Love HunHan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah kecil di Seoul, tinggallah tiga orang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sebuah keluarga kecil nan bahagia.

"Eomma!" suara cempreng khas anak kecil memecah keheningan di rumah sederhana dan asri itu. "Se Han-ah!"

Anak yang bernama Se Han itu belari menuju Eommanya dan memeluk Eommanya. Walaupun gendernya seorang namja, ia tidak minder ketika di panggil Eomma, karena dialah yang melahirkan manusia yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma, bogoshippoyo. Selama sekolah, Se Han selalu merindukan Eomma. Tadi juga, seonsangnim bercerita tentang Eommanya, aku semakin ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Luhan, namja yang di panggil Eomma itu tersenyum. "Jinjjayo?"

Krek…

"Se Han-ah! Kau meninggalkan appa?!" seorang namja kulit pucat datang sambil tergopoh-gopoh membawa tas kerjanya.

"Yeobo!" panggil Luhan.

Luhan membawa Sehun masuk. Se Han tertawa-tawa melihat appanya yang kelelahan mengejarnya di sepanjang perjalanan mendaki menuju rumah mereka.

Luhan mencium singkat bibir Sehun. "Selamat datang, yeobo! Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Ayo Se Han! Makan!"

Sehun kemudian mengejar Se Han. Mereka berlari berkeliling sekitar rumah. Luhan ikut berlari bersama mereka. Akhirnya Luhan, Sehun dan Se Han yang kelelahan naik ke atas bangku besar di halaman yang telah mereka hias dengan cap tangan bercat warna-warni, hasil karya mereka.

"Lelah juga… Hh… Hh… Appa sih! Ngejar Se Han duluan!"

Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk anaknya dengan sayang. "Yeobo! Jadi kau lebih menyayangi Se Han daripada diriku?"

Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan juga. Luhan memeluk pinggang suaminya. Mereka menengadah menatap langit yang mendung.

"Aku berharap, di kehidupan nyata kita yang dulu, kita bisa bersama seperti ini…" ujar Se Han dengan raut kesedihan.

"Benarkah? Eomma juga," ucap Luhan.

"Aku juga," kata Sehun tak mau kalah.

Mereka memejamkan mata bersamaan. Mereka diam. Tak bersuara, kecuali suara hati kecil mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

PIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Semua orang menangis. Dirundung kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah yang amat besar.

"Luhan hyung! Luhan hyung! Huaaaaaa… Jebal! Dorawa! Jebal!"

Teriakan Tao semakin kencang mengalun di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Beberapa alat medis mulai dilepaskan.

PIIIIIPPPPPP PIP PIP PIP PIP

"De-Denyut jantung pa-pasien… Cepat periksa!" perintah dokter pada semua perawat yang ada. Kris kemudian turut andil dalam memeriksa Luhan.

Luhan tak lama membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tuan Xi, apa kau bisa mendengarkanku?"

Diam. Hanya itu.

"Gerakkan tanganmu jika kau mendengarkanku!" perintah uisa.

Luhan melakukannya. Itu terjadi sangat singkat. "Apa kau ingin berbicara padaku? Gerakkan tanganmu sekali jika iya, dua kali jika tidak,"

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya dua kali. Semua orang menangis terharu dengan keadaan Luhan.

Brak…

"T-Tuan… Oh Sehun… Su-sudah tiada…" kata seorang pengawal dari keluarga Oh yang datang dengan berlari-lari.

"Oh Se Han juga… Dia meninggal beberapa saat yang lalu. Ta-Tapi, denyutnya kembali satu menit lalu. Sekarang dia sudah ditangani," ujar seorang perawat yang datang memberikan kabar juga.

Luhan yang mendengar kabar Sehun kemudian menangis. Ia takut, jika Sehun benar-benar meninggalkannya dan Se Han. Padahal, mereka baru saja merangkai impian bersama di alam kematian mereka yang sesaat.

Kring...

"Yeo-Yeoboseyo… Oh… MWO?! JINJJA?! A-AH… Ba-Baiklah!"

"Tu-Tuan Sehun sudah sadar kembali. Ia dalam perjalanan untuk di periksa kemari,"

Luhan akhirnya berhenti menangis. Ia tersenyum cerah mendengar kabar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis paruh baya datang sambil membawa keranjang buah di tangannya. Ia berada di koridor rumah sakit. Ia menuju sebuah ruang VVIP.

"Ahahaha… Appa! Jangan! Geli!" tawa renyah dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak terdengar dari dalam. Namja manis itu tersenyum senang.

Ia menatap gagang pintu di depannya. Ia takut, ia menyentuh gagang itu sebentar. Tangannya bergetar. Badannya seolah mengecil dan menjadi rapuh.

Sebuah tangan hangat dan besar menggenggam tangannya yang kecil dan putih. "Tenang saja. Sudah hampir seminggu kejadian itu berlalu. Mereka pasti sudah memaafkan kita."

Dengan bantuan tangan kokoh dan kuat itu, seorang Sungmin mampu membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit itu. Semua orang di dalam kamar itu terdiam. Mereka sedang bercengkrama di atas kasur _king size._

"Eo-Eomma datang, Sehun, Luhan. Halmeoni datang, Se Han,"

Air mata tak terbendung lagi di mata indah milik Oh Sungmin. Ia membalikkan badannya. Ia malu atas semua kelakuannya pada anak, menantu, serta cucunya. Ia merasa tak pantas berada satu ruangan dengan orang-orang yang telah ia sakiti hatinya.

Grep…

"Eomma mau kemana?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan membalikkan badan Sungmin. Sungmin dapat melihat bekas luka yang belum sempurna sembuh di pelipis dan wajah Luhan. Dan Sungmin dapat melihat secara jelas luka hati yang ia torehkan pada hati bersih menantunya.

Sungmin memeluk Luhan erat. Ia menangis di pundak Luhan.

"Mianhae… Mianhae… Luhan-ah… Se Han-ah… Mian…"

Se Han kemudian berjalan ke arah Sungmin, dia memeluk kaki Sungmin. "Gwaenchana Halmeoni. Halmeoni sudah ku maafkan kok…"

Hanya Sehun yang masih terdiam. Ia menatap Sungmin tajam. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi dari kamar rawatnya dengan Luhan dan Se Han.

Cklek…

Blam…

Sungmin menangis semakin deras. Kesalahannya yang tak dapat di maafkan. Berdampak pada anak semata wayangnya, Oh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang bersandar di dinding dekat lift.

"Sehun-ah…" panggil Kyuhyun pada anaknya. Sehun lewat tanpa melihat Kyuhyun sedikit pun. Ia menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai sebuah vas.

"Sehun-ah…" Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Sehun. Sehun menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak ingin tangan ini menyentuh aku lagi. Termasuk tangan istrimu yang berani-beraninya menyentuh anak dan istriku,"

Kyuhyun menggeram mendengar perkataan Sehun yang termasuk sangat kurang ajar. Bahkan seperti tidak di ajarkan sopan santun oleh dirinya dan Sungmin. "Sial!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengupaskan apel untuk Se Han yang sedang duduk menyandar pada Luhan. Apel itu dibawakan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri masih terdiam, ia belum berani untuk berbicara banyak.

Luhan memberikan Sungmin beberapa potong apel yang telah ia potong. Luhan juga belum berani untuk berbicara banyak dengan Sungmin.

"Ah…/Ah…" Luhan dan Sungmin tiba-tiba ingin berbicara bersamaan.

"Silahkan eomma," Luhan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk berbicara.

Sungmin meneguk liurnya keras. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa tenggorokannya kering. "Be-Begini…"

Luhan menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Se Han yang melihatnya hanya berpura-pura tidak tau.

"E-Eomma ingin meminta maaf. Padamu, Sehun dan Se Han. Eomma benar-benar menyesal…" suara Sungmin mulai semakin rendah. Lagi-lagi air mata mengalir ke sudut matanya.

"Eomma tau… Kau, Sehun, dan Se Han akan sulit memaafkanku. Ini keegoisanku… Maafkan aku Luhan…"

Luhan kemudian mulai angkat bicara. Ia tersenyum tulus. Hatinya sedikit lega ketika bersiap untuk bicara. "Na do…"

"Aku merasa aku yang salah. Aku yang tidak bisa mengontrol Sehun hingga sejauh ini. Aku juga bersalah tidak bisa menjadi menantu yang baik untuk Eomma. Menantu yang dapat diandalkan, melakukan segala tugas yang di berikan mertua," Luhan menahan emosinya agar ia tidak turut menangis.

"Ani… Itu bukan salahmu," putus Sungmin. "Ini kesalahanku. Aku memberikanmu pilihan berat. Apa lagi aku menggunakan kata-kata kasar untuk Se Han. Aku salah selama ini…"

Sungmin langsung bersimpuh pada Luhan. "Maafkan eomma Luhan…"

Luhan kemudian membantu Sungmin untuk duduk kembali dengannya. "Biarlah ini semua berlalu Eomma…"

"**Biarkan itu mencair seperti salju musim dingin. Menghilang."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun kembali ke kamar inapnya, Se Han dan Luhan. Sehun tidak menyapa Se Han maupun Luhan. "Yeobo…" panggil Luhan.

Sehun terdiam. Ia menatap Luhan. "Wae?"

Luhan mendekati suaminya yang menjadi dingin. "Duduklah, aku ingin berbicara padamu,"

Sehun kemudian duduk di sofa bersama Luhan. Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia tau ini tidak akan mudah. Ia tau betapa sensitif dan keras kepalanya seorang Oh Sehun jika sudah menyangkut dirinya, Se Han dan hubungan mereka dengan orang tua Sehun.

"Eomma tadi kemari… Eomma ingin meminta maaf pada kita…"

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Sehun dengan sinis. "Sehun-ah…"

"Aku tidak mau memaafkannya,"

"SEHUN!" Kemarahan Luhan memuncak melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti anak-anak itu.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, ia segera mencuci kaki dan wajahnya. Ia kemudian ikut tidur bersama Se Han. Se Han sudah terlelap tidur sedari tadi.

Tidak… Sehun tidak tidur. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan istri cantiknya tadi. Mungkinkah ia dapat memaafkan namja yang telah melahirkannya dan menyakiti hatinya dan keluarganya?

Luhan kemudian mengikuti Sehun. Ia tidur di samping Se Han. Hatinya bergelut, otaknya berpikir keras. Bagaimana cara menyatukan ibu dan anak ini?

'Aku harus bisa! Bagaimanapun caranya!' batin Luhan sambil bertekad. Ia kemudian tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, Luhan terbangun lebih dulu. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Sehari lagi ia harus keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia harus segera menyusun rencana penyatuan ibu dan anak yang ia sebut sebagai 'Pemersatu keluarga'.

"Eungh… Eungh… Eomma… Eomma…" Se Han meracau ketika ia mulai membuka matanya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Luhan kemudian menggendong Se Han. Ia mencuci wajahnya dan wajah Se Han. "Annyeong, Pahlawan Eomma," Se Han mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. "Annyeong…"

Luhan kemudian memberikan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi pada Se Han. "Eomma ingin mengajakmu ke taman. Ayo, sikat gigimu,"

Se Han tanpa ragu menyikat giginya dengan bersih. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Ia menurunkan badan Se Han.

"Eomma… Kapan aku bisa punya adik? Bukannya Eomma dan Appa sudah merencanakannya?"

UHUK!

Luhan tersedak busa pasta giginya sendiri. "Eomma! Gwaenchana?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berkumur kumur dengan air wastafel.

"Ne… Ne… Se Han-ah… Eomma hanya kaget… Hanya itu…"

Luhan berpikir ulang untuk memiliki anak lagi dari manusia mesum bernama Oh Sehun.

CTING!

Otak Luhan bekerja cepat untuk urusan memiliki anak lagi bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terbangun. Ia mendengar suara dentingan tangkai sikat gigi dengan gelas di kamar mandi.

"Eomma… Kapan aku bisa punya adik? Bukannya Eomma dan Appa sudah merencanakannya?"

Sehun yang masih ngantuk akhirnya terbangun mendengar pertanyaan yang telontar dari mulut anaknya. Sehun menyeringai. Ia sudah lama tidak menyentuh tubuh istrinya yang amat putih, cantik…

SEKSI DAN MENGGODA.

Oh Luhan, terimalah serangan dari tuan Oh Sehun sebentar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se Han dan Luhan memasang jaket mereka. Kemudian mereka memakai sendal mereka dan segera pergi dari kamar inap mereka, meninggalkan Sehun.

"Chakkamannayo!"

Luhan kemudian menoleh, melihat Sehun yang sudah siap dengan jaketnya juga. Luhan tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa melihat Sehun yang sudah siap dengan senyum yang berseri.

"Ayo, Se Han!" ajak Luhan.

Se Han dan Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun di belakang mereka. Sehun melihat perubahan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba. 'Tidak biasanya' pikir Sehun.

Luhan yang semula diam kemudian mulai bercerita pada Se Han. "Se Han-ah…"

"Ne, Eomma,"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Ia mengenang semua masa kehamilannya. "Se Han tau… Eomma pernah hampir mencelakaimu ketika eomma mengandungmu…"

Se Han mangut-mangut mendengar pernyataan Luhan.

"Untung banyak orang yang menolong Eomma… Umin Ahjumma… Kyungsoo Ahjumma… dan…

**Appamu…"**

Luhan tersenyum senang mengingat Sehun yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Se Han saat itu. Ia juga ingat, bagaimana khawatirnya Sehun saat itu. Walaupun mereka melakukan hubungan satu malam, tapi, berkat adanya Se Han saat itu di dalam dirinya, ia bisa selamat dengan bantuan Sehun.

"Jadi, kau tidak boleh nakal dengan eomma, appa, dan semua ahjumma dan ahjusshi? Arrachi?"

"Arraseo!" kata Se Han.

"Dan…" kata Luhan. "Kalau eomma bersalah sama Se Han, Se Han tidak boleh tidak memaafkan eomma jika eomma minta maaf. Karena, Se Han akan membenci eomma karena itu." kata Luhan.

Luhan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kau dengar itu? Jangan sampai memendam amarah! Aku tidak suka!" kata Luhan.

Se Han tertawa mendengar appanya dimarahi oleh eommanya. Se Han mencibir ke appanya. "YA! OH SE HAN!" kata Sehun. Ia kemudian mengejar Luhan dan Se Han.

Sehun menggendong Se Han dan memanggulnya seperti membawa beras. "Anak tidak sopan!" kata Sehun. Ia kemudian menggendong Se Han dengan satu tangannya.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, tapi Luhan menepisnya. "Aku tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan orang yang suka memendam dendam dengan bumonimnya!" kata Luhan. Luhan kemudian mengambil Se Han dari gendongan Sehun. Tapi, Sehun tidak memberikan Se Han kepada Luhan.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya. Kau aturkan saja jadwalku dengan mereka. Aku akan datang." Kata Sehun. Sehun kemudian menurunkan Se Han dari gendongannya. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk berbisik kepada Luhan.

"Tapi… Ada syaratnya!" kata Sehun dengan nada centil.

**. . .**

BRUKKKK!

"Ah… Appo!" kata Luhan.

Sehun melepas cardigan dan baju kausnya. Ia menyeringai mesum. Ia kemudian menghimpir tubuh Luhan. Ia mencium Luhan bertubi-tubi. Ia juga mencium dan menjelajahi wajah Luhan. Ia memegang bahu Luhan. Ia mencium bibir Luhan dengan ganas.

Ia menatap wajah manis Luhan. Ia tersenyum, sedangkan Luhan tersipu malu. Sehun menarik baju Luhan hingga robek tak berbentuk. Luhan menutupi dadanya dari pandangan Sehun. Sehun kemudian menarik celana Luhan turun. Beruntung Luhan tidak memakai celana dalamnya. Sehun kemudian mencium leher Luhan. Ia berusaha membuat tanda di leher Luhan sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ah… Ah… Uh…" desah Luhan, ketika ia mendapat sensasi aneh dalam dirinya.

"Luhan-ah… Aku merindukanmu… Sudah berapa lama dua bagian bawah kita tidak bertemu, eoh?" tanya Sehun dengan bahasa yang sangat-err…

"Se-Sehunh… A-Aku… menyesal… memberikanmu ka-kata i-iya saat ituhh… Uh…"

**Flashback**

"Syaratnya, kita harus menghabiskan sebuah malam panas di sebuah hotel!" bisik Sehun.

"MWO?! MICHINGO ANIYA?!" teriak Luhan. Sehun terkekeh. "Terserah. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

Luhan akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus melakukan ini!

"Baiklah!" kata Luhan.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Luhan dipaksa Sehun untuk menitipkan Se Han kepada Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Luhan sebenarnya sudah merencanakan bahwa ia akan berpura-pura sakit saat tiba di rumah Kyungsoo. Tapi, Sehun ternyata sudah memiliki seperangkat tas berisi obat.

Luhan terpaksa pergi dengan Sehun.

**End Of Flashback**

Luhan akhirnya menyerah dibawah kungkungan Sehun. "Geurae! Pakai saja tubuh ini sesukamu! Aku sudah tidak peduli!" kata Luhan.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Luhan…" kata Sehun dengan seringai mengerikannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA…"

**. . .**

_**Several weeks later**_

Luhan masuk ke dalam salah satu restaurant mewah di Korea di saat makan malam. Se Han sudah ia titipkan di rumah Kyungsoo. Ia datang sendiri dan menuju meja resepsionis. "Meja keluarga Oh." Kata Luhan.

Resepsionis itu kemudian mencari nama keluarga Oh. Ia kemudian tersenyum setelah menemukan nama keluarga Oh. "Nyonya Oh Luhan? Benar?" tanya resepsionis itu. Luhan akhirnya tersenyum kikuk. 'Dia benar-benar menganggapku yeoja?!' batin Luhan.

"Silahkan Nyonya!" resepsionis itu kemudian mengantar Luhan ke meja yang telah ia pesan.

Luhan kemudian duduk menunggu kedatangan mertuanya dan Sehun. Ia memesan anggur kualitas terbaik di restaurant itu. Tetapi, ia meminta agar anggur itu tidak dibuka. Karena ia sudah menghindari untuk meminum anggur.

Luhan kemudian melihat sekitarnya sambil menunggu. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Sehun hari ini. Sehun benar-benar mengirimkan hal yang sangat-sangat merubah penampilan Luhan hari ini. Sehun mengirimkan wig berwarna senada dengan rambut Luhan, gaun hitam turtle neck tanpa lengan, dan coat berwarna putih dengan pita hitam di pinggangnya. Luhan juga dikirimi flat shoes berwarna putih mutiara.

Luhan awalnya menolak untuk menggunakan itu semua. Tapi, Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk memakainya malam ini. Luhan akhirnya menuruti perintah suami-nya itu. Ia tampak sangat cantik malam ini.

Luhan melihat mertuanya sedang mencari Luhan. Luhan kemudian melambai kepada mertuanya. Tetapi mereka tidak melihat Luhan. Luhan akhirnya memanggil seorang pelayan untuk membawa mertuanya ke meja yang sudah dia duduki.

Setelah melihat mertuanya mengarah ke meja yang sudah ia duduki, Luhan kemudian berdiri. Sungmin kemudian terkejut. "Lu-Luhan-ah? I-Ini benar Lu-Luhan?" tanya Sungmin.

Luhan kemudian tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan badannya. "Silahkan eommonim, abeonim!" ajak Luhan. Ucapan Luhan terkesan sangat formal.

Luhan menarikkan kursi untuk Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin duduk, Luhan akhirnya melihat Sehun yang baru saja masuk. Luhan kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Sehun. Sehun melihat istri cantiknya sedang memanggilnya agar ke sana. Sehun kemudian dengan langkah tegapnya datang ke sana.

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Sehun kemudian tertawa, ia sangat senang melihat istrinya yang semakin cantik itu. Tak lama, Luhan melihat kepala Se Han menyembul dari pintu restaurant. Luhan cukup kaget. "O-Omo! Se-Se Han-nie…"

Luhan menuju pintu dengan setengah berlari. Sehun yang melihat istrinya berlari itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ia baru sadar, bahwa ada si buah hatinya dengan Luhan. Sehun kemudian berjalan ke sana. Luhan menggendong Se Han. Se Han datang menggunakan jas yang pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Se Han ada di sini?" tanya Luhan.

"Se Han tadi kabur dari rumah Kyungsoo ahjumma. Soalnya Se Han tidak ingin mengganggu Kyungsoo ahjumma dan Kai Ahjusshi membuat anak lagi. Se Han mengambil uang yang ada di dalam tas. Kemudian Se Han mencari taksi agar bisa sampai ke sini. "

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar kata-kata yang blak-blakan itu terdenger dari mulut anak kecil seperti Se Han. Tapi, seperti berjiwa manusia dewasa.

Sehun kemudian datang sambil mengelus kepala Se Han. "Hai jagoan!" sapa Sehun.

"Appa!" kata Se Han. Ia kemudian meminta digendong oleh Sehun. Kaki Se Han yang bergerak-gerak, sempat menendang perut Luhan. Luhan merasa sakit, ia meringis. Sehun khawatir dengan raut wajah Luhan yang seperti itu.

"Lu-Lu? G-Gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Ia kemudian menurunkan Se Han.

Luhan menggeleng, ia tersenyum pada Sehun. "A-Ani. Nan gwaenchana!" kata Luhan. Sehun kemudian mengelus perut Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan merasa sakit pada perutnya sudah mulai mereda.

Luhan kemudian menggenggam tangan Se Han dan membawa Se Han duduk di meja mereka. Luhan meminta pelayan untuk membawakan kursi lagi untuk Se Han. Luhan kemudian menyuruh pelayan itu juga untuk membuka anggur untuk Sehun dan mertuanya.

Setelah anggur selesai di tuang, mereka kemudian membuka menu dan mencari makanan yang sesuai dengan selera masing-masing. Luhan memesan pasta. Setelah semua selesai memesan, Luhan kemudian membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm… Baiklah. Malam ini, adalah malam bersejarah bagi keluarga kecil kita. Kita akan menyatukan kembali ikatan kita yang merenggang." Kata Luhan.

"Sehun-ah…" kata Sungmin sambil memegang tangan Sehun. Air matanya perlahan keluar. "Mianhae… Eomma salah… Mian…" kata Sungmin.

"Sudahlah… Jangan menangis lagi Sungmin-nie…" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Eomma sudah pernah menjelaskan alasannya padamu kan Sehun-ah?" kata Sungmin. "Karena, diluar sana banyak yang memiliki seribu wajah ketika berhadapan dengan namja. Mereka menipu. Mereka menyakiti namja seperti kita. Aku tidak ingin, cucuku dan kau akan sakit hati karena seorang yeoja yang mungkin membuat kalian kesepian karena meninggalkan kalian atau hanya mengambil harta keluarga kita." kata Sungmin lagi.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menggenggam erat tangan eommanya. "Ne. Arraseo. Sebenarnya, eomma ingin yang terbaik untukku. Aku mengerti."

"Maukah kau memaafkanku Sehun-ah?"

"Tentu…"

**. . .**

**END**

**. . .**

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan menuju parkiran. Se Han tertidur ketika ada adegan melodrama antara ibu dan anak di restaurant tadi. Se Han digendong oleh Sehun. Sehun memandangi tubuh molek dan cantik istrinya itu. Sehun kemudian merasa bahwa istrinya agak sedikit gemuk.

"Luhan-ah…"

"Ne? Wae?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau sedikit gemuk, aniya?" tanya Sehun balik. Luhan kemudian mendengus dan tertawa. "Ne. Kau benar!" kata Luhan.

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Entah kenapa, 'dia' semakin sering memintaku makan. Aku padahal sudah menahan-nahannya." Kata Luhan.

Sehun kemudian mengangguk. "Aku juga. Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sering meminta makanan asam. Yogurth jeruk, strawberry, dan lainnya. Entah kenapa." Keluh Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin aku—Seolma!" kata Sehun dengan mata membulat. "Ka-Kau, ha-hamil cha-chagi-giya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun kemudian segera berlari menuju mobilnya tanpa mengajak Luhan. Ia meletakkan Se Han di dalam mobil. Tak lama, ia menjemput Luhan. Ia menggendong Luhan dengan bridal style.

"O-Omo! Kyaaaa…" Luhan merasa angin malam menggelitiki paha mulusnya.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam mobil. Ia kemudian membawa mobil menuju rumahnya dengan Luhan yang sekarang. Luhan melihat Sehun sangat serius. Padahal dia tadi bertanya sseperti orang kesetanan.

Setelah sampai di rumah. Sehun segera membawa Se Han menuju kamar tidurnya. Sehun kemudian menyusul Luhan. Ternyata Luhan sedang mengganti bajunya dan sudah melepas wignya. Rambut Luhan memang sedikit lebih panjang atas saran Sehun.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan posesif. "Gomapta, Luhan-ah… Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia merasa hangat?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengendik tidak tau. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun. "Aku juga. Gomapta. Sudah hadir di hidupku. Menjadikannya hadir dalam diriku."

Sehun mengelus rambut halus Luhan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Bibir dua insan yang merajut cinta hingga akhir itu menenggelamkan mereka dalam lautan kebahagiaan.

**. . .**

**COMPLETELY END**

**. . .**

**Kau, hadir dalam diriku**

**Mencairkan bongkahan es di dalam hatiku**

**Kau yang terlihat tuli dan bisu**

**Benar-benar seperti mawar dari hutan lebat**

**Tiba-tiba kau berubah menjadi bunga melati**

**Dengan sejuta pesona tersimpan rapi di dalamnya**

**Tiba ketika semuanya tersapu badai**

**Kau tetap menemukan diriku yang berbentuk setitik debu**

**Kau yang memberikan semua yang tak kuminta**

**Kau…**

**Adalah…**

**Milikku…**

**. . .**

**.**

**You And Aegya Are…**

**MINE!**

**.**

**. . .**

**Lee Na Eun – FujoAoi**

**1 Jan 2015**

…

**Buah ahahahahaha…**

**Akhirnya saya comeback dengan chapter terakhir FF ini._.**

**Maaf kalo telat-banget-banget-banget-banget. Saya terlanjur kehilangan feel HunHan sejak mami Luhan out dari EXO._.**

**Semoga semua EXO-L makin tabah #aminnnn.**

**Bagaimana? Kurang memuaskan bukan?**

**Sebagai pelepas dahaga, saya akan membuat satu chapter sequel. Bagaimana? Anda-anda sekalian sejutu? *eh? Setuju?***

**Makasih ya… Buat yang udah baca FF ini dari chapter 1. Yang hatinya udah saya goncang dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi akhirnya gak memuaskan.**

**Untuk yang fav, follow, review, saya benar-benar terima kasih *bow 90 drajat***

**Nggak ada yang ngemangatin saja selain kalian semua!**

**Wait for last chap!**

**Lee Na Eun – FujoAoi**


	11. Sequel : Last Chap (Aoi last bow)

**Sequel**

**Chapter 10**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya di dalam hangatnya dekapan suaminya. Luhan menggosokkan matanya. Ia bangkit dengan perlahan dari kasurnya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Melihat dedaunan kering berguguran di halaman belakang cukup membuatnya tak perlu menonton ramalan cuaca. Sudah musim apa? Bagaimana keadaan awan?

Luhan mencuci wajah manisnya dan menyikat giginya di wastafel kamar mandi. Ia menatap wajahnya yang semakin gemuk. Ia tersenyum, tangannya kemudian beralih kepada perutnya yang mulai membesar. Luhan semakin teingat akan bayang-bayang akan keluarga yang harmonis.

"Lu-Luhan-ah… Uh…" lenguh Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar suaminya langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Luhan melihat Sehun yang bermata sipit seperti kehilangan matanya. Entah matanya tertinggal di bawah kasur, atau di curi oleh peri gigi.

Luhan kemudian mendekati Sehun. Ia memberikan morning kiss romantis yang sudah menjadi sarapan pokoknya setiap hari. Sehun kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan. "Rambutmu sudah semakin panjang, Luhan-ah…" racau Sehun.

"As your wish, Your Highness." Kata Luhan.

Sehun tertawa sejenak. Ia kemudian mengelus rambut halus Luhan. Ia menyukai Luhannya apa adanya. Tapi, ia semakin menyukai Luhan ketika Luhannya memperpanjang rambutnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan, Tuan Oh." Kata Luhan. Luhan segera meninggalkan Sehun di kamar sendirian. Luhan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia memasak air dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan. Sebelum memasak, Luhan mencuci sayuran yang ia butuhkan.

Setelah ia meniriskan air kotor sayuran, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Putra semata wayangnya. Ia membuka pintu kayu bercat putih itu perlahan. Suara derit pintu tidak membangunkan pangeran mungilnya yang masih bergelut di alam mimpi. Luhan segera naik ke ranjang anaknya.

Luhan mengelus rambut halus yang sama sepertinya—gen Luhan. "Se Han-ah… Ireona! Palli…" ajak Luhan. Se Han kemudian menoleh ke arah Luhan. Ia memeluk perut eommanya erat. Luhan memegang tangan Se Han dengan lembut. "Kkaja. Palli, ireona, nae wang seja." Ajak Luhan lagi.

Se Han mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Luhan. "Se Han-ah… Ziyu… Dia merasa sedikit sesak di dalam sana." Kata Luhan. Se Han seketika melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Luhan. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya. "Jinjja?" tanya Se Han polos.

"Ne. Dia sudah lega sekarang." Kata Luhan. "Mianhae… Ziyu, nae dongsaeng!" ujar Se Han penuh rasa bersalah. Luhan kemudian mengecup dahi Se Han. "Kkaja! Cuci muka, sikat gigi. Eomma akan masak dulu." kata Luhan.

Sehun kemudian mengintip ke dalam kamar Se Han. "Hai jagoan!" sapa Sehun pada Se Han. "Pagi, appa!" sapa Se Han. Sehun merentangkan tangannya pada Se Han. Se Han kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan segera melonpat ke arah Sehun.

Luhan yang ngeri melihat Se Han lompat seperti itu kemudian memegang dadanya. "YA! Kalian membuatku kaget! Aku takut kau akan membuat Se Han jatuh, Sehun-ah…" ujar Luhan dengan emosi.

Sehun kaget dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi emosional. "Lu-Luhan… Ka—" Luhan menyela perkataan Sehun. "AKU MARAH!" kata Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Se Han.

"Eomma kenapa?" tanya Se Han heran.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. Ia menggendong Se Han menuju ruang tengah yang berdekatan dengan dapur. Sehun melihat Luhan sedang memasak kemudian mengambil apron cadangan yang masih tergantung. "Luhan-ah… Mianhae…" kata Sehun.

BRAKKK!

Luhan menggebrak meja di dapur. Luhan kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, ia segera melepaskan apron dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Luhan mengambil sapu dan menyapu halaman belakang yang mulai dipenuhi tumpukan daun yang telah berguguran.

Sehun menyusul Luhan ke belakang. Ia memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Ia takut Luhan akan marah padanya. Lalu, Luhan akan meninggalkannya lagi dengan Se Han. CUKUP! Ia sudah trauma dengan keadaan itu. Sehun kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Mianhae… Luhan-ah…" Luhan terdiam.

"Aku tau, aku salah. Bisa saja Se Han terjatuh dan luka parah karenanya," jelas Sehun. "Dan, kau takut kehilangan Se Han lagi."

Luhan kemudian mulai angkat suara. "Jadi, kau sudah tau alasanku diam kan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne. Arra. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Luhan-ah…"

Luhan mulai teringat akan dirinya yang berusaha untuk mempertahankan Se Han yang hampir gugur di periode awal ia mengandung Se Han. "Aku tidak ingin dia terluka, Se Hun-ah… Aku takut kehilangannya. Aku trauma dan tidak tahan melihat anakku pergi meninggalkan kita. Dan bahkan tanpa pernah menatap wajahku sebelum pergi. Itu terlalu menyakitkan bagiku."

Sehun kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. "Ne… Kita tidak akan kehilangan Ziyu kali ini." Ujar Sehun.

**. . .**

Drama yang berlangsung di halaman belakang itu berakhir bahagia. Romeo mampu membuat hati Julietnya menjadi lebih tegar dan kuat. Sekarang, Romeo membantu Juliet memasak untuk buah cinta mereka.

Romeo membantu memasak omelette. Juliet membuat sup sayur yang bergizi untuk keluarganya. Juliet kemudian membuat susu untuknya sendiri. Juliet memindahkan semua hidangan yang telah selesai dimasak. Juliet membawa makanan-makanan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Se Han-ah… Kkaja! Achim mokja!" ajak Luhan. "Ye, Eomma!"

Se Han kemudian berlari menuju meja makan, dimana Juliet sedang menghidangkan makanan. "Eomma… Sebaiknya eomma dan appa makan dulu." kata Se Han. "Wae?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Se Han hanya ingin eomma dan appa yang makan lebih dulu. Eomma dan appa selalu makan setelah Se Han makan. Se Han merasa tidak enak, karena memakan terlebih dahulu makanan hangat, sedangkan eomma dan appa makan ketika makanan sudah mulai dingin." Papar Se Han.

Luhan kemudian tersenyum haru. Ia kemudian berlutut di depan Se Han-nya. "Se Han-ah… Eomma dan appa tidak masalah jika harus memakan makanan dingin. Karena, itu bukti cinta dan sayangnya kami kepada Se Han, walaupun jika nanti Ziyu akan lahir dan membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari appa dan eomma. Arra?" tanya Luhan.

Se Han kemudian mengangguk. Se Han kemudian mencium dahi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum senang. "Ja! Manhi mokgo, Se Han-ah…" kata Luhan.

"JAL MOKGESSEUMNIDAAAAA!"

**. . .**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi mulusnya. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Ia beranjak mengambil tas yang ia butuhkan. Ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Ia harus tenang, batinnya.

"Sehun-ah… Palli… Hh… I-Ireona…" Luhan menggoyangkan badan Sehun perlahan. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, ia terkejut melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Yeo-Yeobo! G-Gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di kasur.

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehunnya. "Ne, naneun gwaenchana."

Sehun mengusap dahi Luhan dengan tangannya. Ia mencium dahi Luhan. "Sabarlah, Luhan…"

Sehun segera menghidupkan seluruh lampu rumah dan menghidupkan mobilnya. Tak lama, Se Han bangun karena aktivitas bumonimnya. Se Han melihat keadaan Luhan. Se Han kemudian mengelap keringat dingin Luhan.

"Se Han-ah… Eomma minta maaf, sudah mengganggu tidurmu…"

Se Han tersenyum, "Tak apa, eomma. Apa Ziyu akan segera bertemu kita semua?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Se Han kemudian mengelus perut Luhan. "Ziyu-ah… Kita akan segera bertemu, nae dongsaeng!"

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan segera mencoba menggendong Luhan. "Maaf Sehun-ah… Aku pasti berat."

Sehun terkekeh. "Tidak, kau tidak berat, yeobo. Hanya saja, aku menggendong dua bayi besar sekaligus. Makanya lebih berat."

Sehun menggendong Luhan dan mendudukkannya di jok belakang mobil. Sehun mengambil barang-barang Luhan dan membawa barang Se Han. Se Han sudah mengenakan jaket kesayangannya. Ia segera naik ke kursi depan bersama Sehun.

**. . .**

Sehun mengarahkan mobilnya menuju UGD. Ia menyuruh Luhan menunggu di kursi tunggu beberapa saat. Tak lama, Sehun kembali membawa kursi roda bersama beberapa perawat. Se Han kemudian berjalan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Sehun kemudian menunggui Luhan yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Ia memeluk Se Han yang tertidur karena masih lelah. Tak lama, dokter kandungan Luhan keluar dari ruangan dan mencari-cari Sehun. "Tuan Oh!" Sehun kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dokter tersebut.

"Nyonya Oh sudah mencapai bukaan 9. Sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan. Jadi, aku minta anda dapat mendampinginya dan menyemangatinya." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Tentu, aku akan menemaninya."

Sehun menggendong Se Han dan masuk bersama ke ruangan Luhan. Luhan tampak lemah, ia pucat, mungkin ia takut. "Hai, yeobo." Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dan mengusap keringat Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun. "Se Han baru tidur? Pasti ia lelah sekali." Kata Luhan.

Sehun kemudian menidurkan Se Han di sofa yang ada di ruangan. Sehun merasa ruangan Luhan ini kurang besar untuk Luhan-nya. "Apa kau kurang nyaman berada di ruangan ini, Luhan-ah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Aku sudah sangat nyaman disini, Sehun-ah…"

Sehun duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kasur Luhan. Ia memegang erat tangan Luhan dan menciuminya tanda ia sangat mencintai dan mencemaskan Luhannya. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun. "Jangan cemas, Sehun-ah… Aku bisa melewati ini. Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya bukan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu yang lain, jika aku akan melahirkan?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun akhirnya sadar, seharusnya ia memberi tahukan yang lain tentang kabar Luhan yang akan melahirkan. "Aku akan mengirimi pesan ke mereka." Sehun kemudian menuliskan pesannya dan mengirimkannya.

Sudah satu jam mereka berada di rumah sakit. Sehun kembali tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Luhan yang hampir tertidur kemudian merasakan perutnya sangat sakit. Sesuatu memaksa untuk keluar dari rahimnya. "Ahhh… Ahhh… Euh… Aawww…" Luhan mengambil nafasnya berulang kali.

Sehun yang mendengar Luhan mengaduh langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehun bangkit dan melihat Luhan sudah bermandikan keringat. "Lu-Luhan…"

Sehun menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster. Tak lama, dokter dan suster masuk ke dalam ruangan. Se Han yang merasa ruangan itu mulai gaduh kemudian terbangun. Ia melihat eomma-nya sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Eo-EOMMA!" Se Han menjadi histeris melihat Luhan semakin kesakitan. Sehun menghalangi Se Han untuk mengganggu dokter karena ia akan menangis. Se Han melihat eommanya tersenyum. "Eo-Eomma… Huweeee…" Se Han menangis di pelukan Sehun.

"Tuan Oh, Nyonya sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Sebaiknya anda ikut mendampingi Nyonya." Kata dokter Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Luhan kemudian dibawa pergi ke ruangan bersalin. Sehun menenangkan Se Han yang masih menangis sesenggukan. "Se Han-ah… Appa pergi dulu ya, mendampingi eomma. Se Han jangan menangis lagi. kalau Se Han menangis, Sehun Appa disini, siapa yang akan menemani eomma di ruang bersalin?"

Se Han kemudian berhenti menangis. Ia melihat wajah Sehun yang menatapnya sayang. "Ne, appa. Se Han akan mendoakan eomma disini."

Sehun mengecup dahi Se Han, ia kemudian meninggalkan Se Han dan segera berlari menuju ruang bersalin. Ia memakai pakaian erwarna hijau dan berlari untuk berdiri disamping Luhan. "Luhan-ah.. Kau harus kuat…"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Dokter kemudian masuk dan membuka kaki Luhan. "Nyonya, anda harus mendorong bayi anda sekuat mungkin. Jangan sampai tertidur." dokter itu memperingatkan Luhan. Luhan mengerti dan bersiap-siap.

"Dorong, Nyonya!"

"Eungh… EUNGH… Argh… Se-Sehun-ah…" lenguh Luhan. Luhan memegang tangan Sehun terlalu erat. Sehingga Sehun dapat merasakan sakit di tangannya. "Ah… Se-Sehun-ah… Awhh… Argh… Ah… Eungh…"

Luhan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Namun, Sehun membangunkannya dan menguatkannya lagi dan lagi. Luhan bersyukur ketika Sehun mampu mendampinginya hingga akhir hayatnya nanti.

OEEEEEEKKKK OEKKKK…

Bayi laki-laki…

Anak mereka…

Oh Ziyu, sudah lahir ke dunia. Luhan menangis bahagia. Ia melihat anaknya yang masih berlumuran darah itu menangis. "Selamat Nyonya Oh, anak anda laki-laki. Ia manis sekali seperti anda."

Dokter itu menyerahkan Ziyu ke seorang suster untuk dibersihkan. Luhan kemudian pingsan karena kelelahan. Sehun mengelus dahi Luhan dan menciumnya lama-lama. "Terima kasih, Luhan-ah.. Terima kasih."

**. . .**

Hari sudah pagi, dan Luhan belum juga bangun. Ziyu menggeliat di dalam boks bayinya. Se Han antusias sekali melihat adik kecilnya di dalam boks menggeliat-geliat."Appa, apa dulu Se Han seperti itu juga?" tanya Se Han penasaran. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi, Se Han lebih banyak diam dari pada Ziyu." Kata Sehun. Se Han ber-oh ria.

Luhan menggeliat pelan. Ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat suami tampannya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Se-Sehun ah…" panggilnya. Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan yang berkeringat dingin. "Selamat, Luhan-ah… Kau menjadi ibu lagi untuk anak kita Ziyu…" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lama-lama. Hanya ciuman kasih sayang.

"YA! APPA! EOMMA! Se Han tidak dicium?" tanya Se Han. Hah… Kita tau, jika Se Han sudah biasa melihat appa dan eommanya melakukan lovey dovey, ia terlalu dewasa kan? Sehun kemudian menggendong Se Han untuk mencium Luhan.

O-Oekkk…

"Sepertinya Ziyu sudah lapar, Luhan-ah… Ayo, dia belum disusui…" kata Sehun. Sehun menggendong Ziyu dengan hati-hati. Se Han dengan segera mencium pipi eommanya, kemudian ia turun dari kasur eommanya.

Sehun menaikkan kasur Luhan agar Luhan bisa duduk untuk menyusui Ziyu mereka. Luhan membuka kancing baju teratasnya dan menerima Ziyu dari Sehun. Luhan kemudian mencium pipi Ziyu yang tembem. Luhan memeluk anaknya dengan sayang.

"Ziyu… Selamat datang di keluarga Oh…"

Ziyu menggeliat pelan. Ia menyentuh pipi Luhan dan kembali menggeliat. Luhan mendekatkan Ziyu dengan puting susunya. Ziyu membuka mulutnya dan menghisap susunya. Luhan meringis pelan. Sehun mengelus pipi Ziyu. "Sangat sakit kah, Luhan-ah?" Luhan menggeleng.

Setelah selesai, Ziyu melepaskan puting susu Luhan dan kembali terlelap. Luhan mengancingkan bajunya dan menggendong Ziyu dengan sayang.

**. . .**

Jam 4 sore, kamar Luhan dipadati oleh orang-orang yang menjenguknya. KyuMin, KaiSoo, dan ChanBaek sudah datang dan berebutan ingin menggendong Ziyu dan bermain dengan Se Han. Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum melihat orang-orang disekitarnya sangat menyayangi buah hati mereka.

'Sayang, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?'

'Tentu saja, sangat senang Sehun-ah…'

'Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku.'

'Aku juga, Sehun-ah…'

'**Saranghae, baby Deer…**'

'**Nado saranghae, my Ice Prince…**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That is the real end for 'You and Aegya are MINE!' guys.**

**Okay, I wanna say thank you for all readers that read this fanfict from last year. You are the best guys! I can't say anything except, "THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR MAKE YOU WAITING SO LONG UNTIL THIS FAR"**

**Okay, maybe my english is bad. But, I wanna say my last author note for You and Aegya are MINE! Maybe you'll see my author note in another fanfict.**

**Oke, saatnya pakai bahasa Indonesia.**

**Kalian, semua pembaca yang paling setia, yang udah baca ff ini dari awal maupun nggak. Yang udah ngasih saran dan menyemangati saya disaat-saat tertentu. Membaca review baik yang menyemangati ataupun yang agak nusuk merupakan saat-saat paling membahagiakan dan yang membuat saya deg-degan. Itulah yang menjadi alasan saya tetap menulis hingga akhir.**

**Oke, untuk selanjutnya, antara Diamond Tears ataupun Winter Pains!**

**Stay tune my readers!**

_**Love sign, for all my readers**_

_**FujoAoi**_


End file.
